The Grimm Walker -Discontinued-
by Sagistic
Summary: He didn't know why but he was chosen because he was 'interesting' to her. Salem thought he wasn't that big of threat, but maybe he could change her mind when he attends Beacon. Summary is a Work In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guy's it's Ira, or as I like to go by now, Shira! Now, I know a lot of you are mad about the whole 'Deletions of Every Story' thing we did, but fear not! We're- well, I, am going through the stories and making a few changes. Sagistic said he was going to hold off on the Naruto stories but might upload new ones later. For now, I'd like you to read that Dishonored/RWBY story I pitched a while back.

Here are a few things to get out of the way:  
1\. This will be a based in the RWBY Universe, however, the Dishonored part will come from the powers, some locations and gadgets.  
2\. Salem will know of Jaune's actions when on 'Missions' but won't interfere. She might interact with him when he discovers a Rune.  
3\. Story will be a 'Low Chaos' one, however, it's not a 'Ghostly' and 'Merciful' one.  
4\. As of right now, pairing is undecided. 'Arkos' and 'Firewall' are a no-no, that I'm certain of.

Disclaimer: Dishonored is property of Besthesda and Arkane Studios and RWBY is property of Roosterteeth. All names, locations, etc. belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The Grimm Walker

 _Boredom._

 _Such a simple word, yet it holds a power that affects everything from the most revered of gods to the simplest of creatures. It is a word that I've had the pleasure of knowing for most of my time in this world. A world where even my power can be overwhelmed, a world that I was sent to when I was 'killed' by to bearers of my mark: the assassin Daud and his second-in-command Billy Lurk. It was strange…feeling what it was like to experience pain again as the same sacrificial blade that ended my life the first time had once again been used again and I was thrown into the deepest parts of the Void. I don't remember exactly when I awoke again, but I remember what it was like when my essence had inhabited a body._

 _A body that could be killed like any other. While the experience fascinated me for some time, time continued on and boredom had come and settled over the experience. It didn't take me long to realize how different this world is compared to the world I watched previously. The mortals here are not just 'mortals', a great handful of them have harness a power they have referred to as 'Semblances.' While these powers do not compare to mine, the more interesting mortals have proven themselves to more than capable to briefly match even my power. Particularly the mortals that possess silver eyes have proven to provide an interesting encounter._

 _Unfortunately, it seems that those that I've taken to use have eradicated those silver-eyed warriors. So it is that I find boredom surrounding me as I wait for my plans to progress. While this world has provided some entertainment to me, it does not keep my attention for long; and for that, I've made plans to leave, to eradicate this world and return to the Void that I call my 'home'. But until that time comes, it seems that I must find someone to entertain me. For that, I used the powers I've amassed, the powers of the Void, the corrupted power of Delilah Copperspoon and a new power from the 'gods' of this world to create a specific specimen._

 _Time had passed since I've created them and it is only my past experiences that keep me from rushing my plans. For now, I am content on waiting for my creations to find an interesting individual._

 _I went by many names throughout time, many of them forgotten even by me; however, the one that I remember to this day is rather simple: The Outsider. However, in this world I go by Salem, a heretic steadfast in her plans for snuffing out the flame of humanity on Remnant._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Dust Mine¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Don't venture to far young master. Our workers haven't charted those tunnels yet." A voice called out, getting a young boy to stop and turn around. This boy looked no older than seven years of age with bright blonde hair that pointed him out even in the dimly lit tunnels.

"Don't worry, Felicia! Dad said he I could help him today!" The boy said back excitedly as he looked at the nearby wall that sparkled slightly in the dim light. "Plus you're with me! And your eyes never let me hide!" The body said, getting the Cheetah faunus to smile.

"That may be true Jaune, but even you have proven to evade my Faunus senses." The woman replied as she walked up to the young boy. "The Dust crystals look lovely, don't they?"

"Yeah! Dad said that when I'm old enough, he's going to start teaching me how to use it!" The young boy, Jaune, said as reached out and dragged his fingers across the wall. "Then he said that if I wanted, I could train to become a huntsman! Just like in the stories you and mom always tell us!" Jaune exclaimed before a boastful laugh echoed through the tunnels.

"You still have a year or two before that happens Jaune." Another voice called out, getting the two to look up and see a man and two women walking up to them. The man had long blonde hair like Jaune while one of the women had brown hair an odd shaped nose and the other had sandy colored hair and a somewhat elongated face.

"Master Arc, Mistress Star and Mistress Namib, how are you?" Felicia greeted before she dropped to one knee.

"Please Felicia, you don't have to bother with formalities, feel free to call us by our names." The blonde man said, laughing a bit. "You've certainly watched my children long enough to be considered family." The man said as the Cheetah faunus nodded to got to her feet. "Anyway, I think it's about time we charted this out, you said this was here already Suricatta?" The man asked, getting a nod from his two companions. "Cristata, can you sense anything?" The man said while the woman with the odd nose knelt down and placed a hand on the ground.

"This tunnel goes on for some time." Cristata said, while her partner to a few steps forward and started sniffing the air.

"I don't smell any kind of chemicals either." Suricatta added before she placed her hand on the wall and looked down the tunnel. "I don't sense any form of vibrations either."

"Do you think it was formed by Grimm?" The man asked, getting the two to nod.

"Considering how clean the walls look, it's unlikely to a Death Stalker. Perhaps Creepers?" Suricatta said. The man simply pulled out a sword and shield in response while the Felicia clenched her fist, letting her gauntlets release a pair of claws from them.

"Jaune, stay close to Felicia." The man ordered, getting the young boy to nod before he stepped closer to the faunus. "Point the way you two." The two faunus women nodded before they reached behind them pulled out a case of small dust vials.

-20 Minutes Later-

"Hold on a moment…" The man said, getting the group to stop and turn to him as he looked at the charts in his hand. "According to the path we taken, we're underneath the entire mine."

"How deep?" Felicia asked, moving over to look at the charts.

"According to these…we're an additional ten feet deep, at most." Cristata said, before she reached for a vial of dust and handed it to Jaune and placed her hand on the ground. "However, it seems the end is near."

"I agree, but…" Suricatta said as she placed her hand on the wall. "I sense a rumbling…just ahead."

"Rumbling?" The man asked, getting the two to nod. "Stay close Jaune, I don't want you wandering off and your mother would kill me if you get hurt." A man said before he focused back on the paper he was given. Behind him a young boy with blonde hair nodded happily before he kneeled close to a nearby wall to inspect the gems that sparkled. It wasn't the first time he had been in the family's company mine, but it didn't stop his father from worrying every time they walked its maze-like tunnels.

"I think it's best that we set up a marker here and return with a few more charters." Cristata said, getting a nod from the group. The man nodded and pulled out a large rod before he walked up to this son.

"Here Jaune, I want you to have the honors of ending this charting session." The man said with a smile before the boy smiled at him. Taking the large rod, Jaune let out a small grunt as he lifted the item and stabbed it into the ground. As soon as he did, the tunnel was filled with a light that let the group see a bit further. The moment was stopped however when the father and son saw a wall of pure darkness in front of them.

"What is that?" Felicia asked, taking a few steps forward to join the two blonds.

"Grimm…" Was all the man said, before he slowly stood up and held an arm in front of his son. "…everyone, back away." The man said before they started taking cautious steps away from the all.

"I've never seen a Grimm like that." Suricatta said as she pulled out another vial of dust. "A new species?"

"Now's not the time to discuss this!" The man said as he kept his eyes trained on the wall. It was temporarily torn away when he heard his son trip backwards and fall to the ground. As quickly as he looked away, he looked back and widen his eyes when the darkness started moving, the tunnels rumbling at it as the wall broke down into small balls of darkness. It wasn't until the man threw a vial of fire dust that they realized that the darkness was actually rat-based Grimm running towards. "They're moving! Everyone run!" No one needed to told twice before they all broke into sprints, with Felicia picking up Jaune.

"We need to alert the others!" Suricatta shouted out as she threw another vial of dust behind her, .

"Felicia! Get my son out of here and tell the miners to evacuate the mine!" The man shouted, getting the Cheetah faunus to nod before she began to gain a distance from the others. That didn't last long however when Felicia felt her foot hit a small bump, causing her to crash into the ground while Jaune was thrown a few feet in front of her.

"Jaune!" That was all the boy heard before he let out a scream of pain. All he heard were his pained screams as the feeling of thousands of teeth ripped into him. The last sight he would remember was the darkness that surrounded him, only accompanied by a pair of pure red eyes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

When Jaune opened his eyes again, it wasn't to the see the ceiling in his room or the pure white that accommodated the ceilings of the hospital. Instead he was greeted to a black ceiling that was raised to impossible heights with windows that matched. Raising himself off the bed, Jaune couldn't help the shiver that ran throughout his body as he looked out the window. The sky was dark, ominous looking with only red clouds filling it in; the earth looked dead, any form of vegetation was instead replaced with rocks and purple crystals.

Look down, Jaune widened his eyes when he saw large black puddles on the grounds, puddles that let a large amount of Grimm crawl out of them. Letting out an audible gulp, Jaune jumped at the sound of something hitting the floor, causing him to turn around and see nothing.

"M-mom? D-dad?" The young blonde called out, crawling slowly to the edge of the bed he woke up on. It wasn't until now that he realized what the bed was made of: bones, large bones that were tied together. Looking around a bit, Jaune let out a shaky breath before he got off the bed. "Mom? Dad? Felicia? Anyone there?" Jaune called out again before he looked down and noticed his clothes were different; his casual shirt and short-cuts were replaced with a more industrial/royal style of clothing.

'Where am I?' Jaune though before a noise made him look up. As soon as he did, Jaune let out very feminine scream before he fell backwards and started crawling away. Floating in front of him was a small black ball covered with bone-like plates with red tentacles hanging underneath it and a yellow glow coming from the ball. Despite being young, Jaune could instantly tell what it was that was floating in front of him…a Grimm. Cowering back from it, Jaune squinted his eye open and watched as the creature simply 'stared' at him before it began floating away.

"Was that really a Grimm?" After a few minutes, Jaune got up again and made his way to door, only to jump back when the creature appeared again. As the two continued to 'stare' at one another, a loud crash made the floating ball move away from the doorway, letting Jaune peek his head out. Once he did, Jaune saw the Grimm floating a few feet away before it stopped and made another noise. "Y-you want me to follow you?"

The creature did nothing and simply waited until it saw Jaune step out of the room. Seeing the Grimm move away, Jaune took a few cautious steps towards it before he found himself chasing after it, it's odd noises making it sound surprised whenever Jaune caught up with it. The blonde didn't know how long he had been chasing the creature, but after a while, Jaune started to hear a few voices fill the halls.

"All is in order in Mistral. The headmaster of Haven is under our control." A voice said, getting Jaune to stop and turn to see a large room. Inside were three people, a large table made of purple crystals and chairs made of bone like the bed he woke up on. Slowly stepping up to the door, Jaune hid behind one of the doors as the voices continued speaking with one another.

"Excellent. And what of the White Fang?" Another voice asked, this one clearly a woman.

"Cinder's been sent out to talk to them." A third voice answered, this one was deep and definitely restrained in anger. "It also seems as though she's taken in a couple of rats." The voice said, letting silence settle in for a few seconds.

"I see. I will need to see if they can be of use to us-" The woman's voice said before Jaune heard the familiar sound of the Grimm he had been chasing. Looking down the hall, Jaune saw the creature was floating towards him before it stopped and entered the room. Following it with his eyes, Jaune widened them when he saw the three people all looking at him. "It seems my guest has awoken." The woman said, getting Jaune to look at her and step back in fear.

"And who might this be?" One the voices asked, getting Jaune to look at him. The man had short black and gray hair accompanied with a mustache and green eyes. He wore a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie with pants the same color as his overcoat as well as a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Yes, I was not aware you were keeping company with a…child." The other voice added, making Jaune look at the other man. This one was a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wore a two-tone olive-green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt wrapped around a pair of black pants. Jaune also noticed that his arms had some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

"This is a rather interesting mortal my creations have found me." The woman said, getting Jaune to focus on her again. The woman's skin was practically white with deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face while her eyes were jet black with red irises. Her hair was in a bun with six offshoots and a black mark in the center of her forehead. The only thing he could tell that she wore was a long black robe that faded to a red at some parts. "Come here, child."

Jaune didn't know why, but he felt his body obey her command, taking prideful steps forward despite Jaune's terrified expression. One he was in arms' length of the woman, Jaune's body froze as soon as the woman knelt down and raised a hand to his face. On the inside, Jaune wanted to run, to get his body to turn away and move as fast as he could, but it didn't move.

"What is your name child?" The woman asked as she pulled her hand away and gave Jaune a somewhat warm smile.

"J-Jaune. J-Jaune Arc." Jaune said, his voice quivering as he continued to look at the woman in front of him.

"Jaune? What a nice name. Such an…interesting name." The woman said, before she stood back up and began walking away. "Come Jaune, why don't you have a seat?" The woman asked, not looking back as Jaune followed her and took a seat next to the large man. "Hazel, Arthur, allow me to introduce Jaune Arc."

"Arc?" The mustached man asked, getting Jaune to look at him. "The same bloodline of huntsman that existed since the Great War?" The man asked, leaning in a bit with a smile. This caused Jaune to lean back in fear before he saw the woman raise her hand.

"That's enough Watts. I will not have you using this child to your advantage." The woman said, getting the man, Watts, to nod before he rested in his seat. However, when he did the other man decided to lean forwards a bit.

"The Arc bloodline is said to possess proud and brave warriors." The man said before he looked at Jaune, "Are you certain this boy is of their bloodline?" Jaune wanted to shrink into nothing but also yell at the man for saying he wasn't an Arc. Unfortunately, the woman raised her hand again before her eyes started glowing red.

"That. Is. Enough. I will not tolerate those who do not interest me." The woman said before stared at the large man. "If you continue to question me, Hazel, I will see to it that you are no longer interesting." At that the man, Hazel, gave a nod before he leaned back in his seat. The room had quickly gone silent before the woman focused on Jaune again. "Tell me Jaune, what is the last thing you remember?"

"T-the mine…" Jaune said, getting the woman to raise an eyebrow. "I-I was with my dad, in the mine. W-we were going to chart more tunnels…" Jaune said before he closed his eyes and started trembling. "I…I placed a marker down and then…" Jaune said before he squeezed his eyes shut, looking like he was in pain. "…then the Grimm came…"

"Grimm?" The woman asked, "Can you tell me what they were?" The two men also focused on Jaune as the silence filled the room again. After a few seconds, the blonde lifted his legs to his chest and clutched them while placing his head on his knees.

"Rats…" Was all Jaune got out before the woman seemed to smile. Looking up, the woman waved off Hazel and Watts, watching as they nodded and left the room.

"Jaune." The woman said, getting the blonde to look up. "What would you say if I said that it was me who created those Grimm?" The woman asked, her face turning neutral when Jaune seemed to clutch his legs tighter. Quickly losing interest in Jaune, the woman started to raise her hand before Jaune spoke up.

"Where am I?" At that, the woman raised an eyebrow before she lowered her hand.

"This place has no name." The woman said, getting Jaune to look up. "You could call it my domain, however it is not one that I am used to. This place is nothing like the Void."

"The Void?" Jaune asked, getting the woman to nod.

"It was what I called once called home." The woman said before she got up from her seat. "Come, I think we've spent enough time for now." At that, Jaune felt his body move on its own again, getting him to jump off the chair and follow the woman back to the room he woke up in. "You are an interesting child, Jaune." The woman said before she helped the boy on the bed and made him lay down.

"Who are you…?" Jaune asked before he let out a large yawn. The woman simply smiled at him before she grabbed his left hand and held it between hers.

"You may call me Salem." The woman said before Jaune felt a slight pain on the back of his hand. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, Jaune tried to focus on what Salem said next. "And we'll be seeing each other again soon. For now, rest." Jaune simply nodded before he closed his eyes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hospital¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

When Jaune opened his eyes again, he noticed that it wasn't in the same room. The room wasn't too dark since there was a lamp that was still on to his right. It would've been silent if it wasn't for the constant *Beep* that came from the heartrate monitor he was hooked up to. Trying to move, Jaune let out whimper as a large amount of pain shot through his body.

"Jaune?" A voice made him look to his right and see his mother looking at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Mom?' Was all Jaune could say before he was wrapped in a gentle hug. Looking around, Jaune's mind wondered if he dreamt up his encounter with Salem…it wouldn't be until he was released from the hospital that he would see the mark that was burned onto his left hand.

* * *

Alright, I think that about does it for the introduction. What do guys think? It's not perfect and I'm not promising a very detailed story, but this is something I'm interested in writing. Just so you know, the actual written part of this is about 3,500 words or so. The rest, that's below, are mainly just references that I'll be using. If you haven't play Dishonored, then this might get a little confusing.

Now here's the part that I'll try to explain as best as I can, Jaune will be using two outfits. What I mean by that is that Jaune will be dressed as Corvo's concept art from Dishonored 2 while he's attending Beacon but while on 'Missions' it will be Corvo's outfit from the original Dishonored. The gear he will use will be based on Corvo and Emily's gear from Dishonored 2, I.E. their guns, crossbows, Etc.

I do intend to give Jaune all the powers abilities of Corvo and Emily, however they won't all be upgraded; the same applies to the gear and gadgets. Jaune will also be considerably 'OP' in the story however, this will mainly be because of the abilities and powers. While he'll be able to _keep up_ with more experienced Huntsman, like Qrow, that doesn't mean he'll be able to beat them so easily.

Also, I don't have a planned upload date, so don't expect it to be uploaded regularly. Also, the size of the chapters will not be consistent, sometimes it will be longer sometimes shorter.

Anyway, please leave a review. This is a new idea and I really want your opinions on this.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Bios will be added to the end of chapters that have characters of important relevance and when that relevance in high enough. Bios may be updated to include more into about new abilites and/or weapons used.

-Salem-

 **Background:** Salem is a very mysterious figure in Remnant, highly knowledgeable about the world and its forgotten history. In a past life, she went by another name, 'The Outsider', a being capable of bestowing individuals great power. Back then, she appeared differently choosing to pose a man rather than a woman and showing herself to only those that interest her. In the end, she was ultimately a neutral being, unbiased regarding the happenings of the world and placing no conditions on those she gifted with supernatural abilities. No matter the actions of Mark bearers, her disposition remained the same – A dispassionate spectator merely seeking an entertaining show

Now though, with her first death sending her into an unknown world, she works with those she sees fit to help her return to the void. As the leader of a group of people with malicious plans, she doesn't hide her intentions from anyone.

 **Appearance:** Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended

 **Personality:** Salem has known to have 'human emotion, but inhuman perception'. She knows what human faculty is and yet, she comes off as somewhat primal and chthonic. She's not one to play favorites, however, that doesn't mean she'll manipulate the emotions of those who hold her in high regard. With all the time she's had, Salem has very little in terms of keeping herself occupied and thus she finds herself searching for "interesting" individuals, particularly potential agents of change.

 **Abilities:** Though this world has stripped away her god-hood, Salem is not to be taken lightly. With the power of Grimm, the power of Delilah and her previous powers, there is very little that can match her. In addition, it seems as though her ability to bestow a mark on individuals is not lost, however, she's yet to find one worthy of the mark…until now.

 **Semblance:** Salem does not require a semblance for her powers are greater than any.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Powers¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Note: Though all powers are listed, and upgraded, this is for reference. Jaune will have all the powers and abilities unlocked but certain ones are already upgraded, or maxed out.

(Corvo's Powers)

 **Blink:** Rapidly move a short distances and even shorter distances upwards.  
 **\- Blink Strike:** Blinking up to an opponent allows you to attack upon contact.  
 **\- Greater Blink:** Blink range increased.  
 **\- Redirective Blink:** Time stops when there's no movement while aiming Blink.

 **Dark Vision:** See better in darkness and observe livings beings through walls.  
 **\- Depth Perception:** Dark Vision's detection field increased.  
 **\- Faunus Vision:** See even better in darkness.  
 **\- Premonition:** Visualize enemy paths and destinations.

 **Wind Blast:** Summon forth a strong wind to push away objects.  
 **\- Shockwave:** A second wind forms around you when Wind Blast is used.  
 **\- Greater Wind Blast:** Summon stronger winds that kill if target hit a wall.

 **Devouring Swarm:** Summon Grimm rats that attack enemies and devour bodies.  
 **\- Greater Swarm:** Increase the size of your rat swarm.  
 **\- Rat Piper:** Summon a rat swarm that follows you.  
 **\- Twin Swarms:** Summon two smaller rat swarms

 **Possession:** Take control of Grimm for a limited time.  
 **\- Chain Host:** Jump from host to host while possessing.  
 **\- Corpse Possession:** Possession now affects animals.  
 **\- Human Possession:** Possess human hosts.  
 **\- Lasting Possession:** Possession duration increased.

 **Bend Time:** Slow time for a 12 second duration.  
 **\- Relativity:** Move faster, relative to time.  
 **\- Lasting Time:** Bend time duration increased to 16 seconds.  
 **\- Stop Time:** Stop time for 8 seconds (Lasting Time Bend: 12 seconds)

(Emily's Powers)

 **Far Reach:** Summon a Grimm appendage to pull you long distances.  
 **\- Pull Objects:** Summon Grimm limb to stealthily pick-pocket items.  
 **\- Pull Humans:** Pull humans towards you.  
 **\- Decelerate:** As you fall, time slows as you aim Far Reach

 **Domino:** Link two opponents to share their fates.  
 **\- Link 3:** Link up to 3 enemies.  
 **\- Link 4:** Link up to 4 enemies.

 **Mesmerize:** Summon a specialized Grimm to enthrall humans and faunus.  
 **\- Mesmerize Three:** Enthrall up to 3 humans and/or faunus.  
 **\- Mesmerize Four:** Enthrall up to 4 humans and/or faunus.  
 **\- Lasting Mesmerize:** Specialized Grimm summoned for longer.

 **Shadow Walk:** Become the shadows, move around in a smoke-like state.  
 **\- Rat Shadows:** Move through rat tunnels in your stealthier form.  
 **\- Improved Shadow Attack:** Assassinate or incapacitate up to 2 enemies during Shadow Walk.  
 **\- Greater Shadow Attack:** Assassinate or incapacitate up to 3 enemies during Shadow Walk.  
\- **Shadow Run:** Move faster while in your stealthier form.

 **Doppelgänger:** Create a clone to distract your opponents.  
 **\- Baffling Shade:** Your Doppelgänger will confuse enemies as it fades away.  
 **\- Deadly Shade:** Summon a Doppelgänger that can fight enemies and assassinate when undetected.  
 **\- Twin Shades:** Summon two Doppelgängers who act independently of each other.  
 **\- Transposition:** Swap places with your summoned Doppelgänger.

(Abilities)

 **Agility:** Increases jump height and distance.  
 **\- Rapid Sprint:** Sprint faster.  
 **\- Cat Fall:** Take less falling damage.

 **Blood Thirst:** Build up Adrenaline in combat then trigger brutal melee fatalities.  
 **\- Adrenaline Burst:** Replenish Adrenaline automatically while not in combat, up to half maximum.  
 **\- Greater Blood Thirst:** Kill multiple enemies within range.

 **Bonecharm Crafting:** Craft your own unique Bonecharms, with some chance of corruption.  
 **\- Witch Crafting;** Lower chance of corruption for Bonecharms with 3 or 4 Traits.  
 **\- Master Crafting:** No chance of corruption when crafting Bonecharms with 3 Traits. There is still a low chance of corruption when crafting Bonecharms with 4 Traits.  
 **\- Craft Runes:** Craft Runes by expending Raw Whalebone, or sacrifice existing Runes to accumulate Raw Whalebone for crafting.  
 **\- Trait Synergy:** Use the same trait up to four times across your crafted Bonecharms.

 **Reflexes** : Deflect projectiles with sword.  
 **\- Focused Slide:** Slow time while sliding if aiming a ranged weapon at an enemy.  
 **\- Superior Deflection:** Deflect projectiles toward the nearest enemy.  
 **\- Adept Parry:** Window of time for parrying is increased.  
 **\- Snap Reaction:** Quick reflexes seem to slow time briefly when an enemy spots you.

 **Shadow Kill:** Turn unaware enemies to ash as they die.  
 **\- Greater Shadow Kill:** Turn all enemies to ash as they die.  
 **\- Bloodfly Swarm:** Transform enemies killed in combat into bloodflies as they die.

 **Strength:** Throw objects farther.  
 **\- Greater Strength:** Break down weaker wooden doors with your sword.

 **Vitality:** Increase your Health and resilience.  
 **\- Greater Vitality:** Health regeneration is improved.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Gear and Armor¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Note: Though all upgrades are listed, this is for reference. Jaune will have two outfits, Corvo's hooded coat and mask from the first game with slightly altered colors for when he's on 'Missions'; this is accompanied by the Emily's weapons. And Corvo's clothes and Emily's mask from the second game for when he attends Beacon regularly; Corvo's weapons will be used with this one.

Daytime: Jaune Arc

 **Huntsman Attire (Corvo: Dishonored 2):** Basic attire fitted for a Huntsman, prioritizing combat over stealth.  
 **\- Bonecharm Slots +2:** Unlocks 2 additional bonecharm slots.  
 **\- Bonecharm Slots +3:** Unlocks 3 additional bonecharm slots.  
 **\- Springrazor Storage +2:** Increases Springrazor storage capacity by 2.  
 **\- Bolt Capacity +5:** Increases crossbow bolt storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Bolt Capacity +5:** Further increases crossbow bolt storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Bullet Capacity +5:** Increases bullet storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Bullet Capacity +5:** Further increases bullet storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Silent Running:** Make less noise when running  
 **\- Silent Sprint:** Make less noise when sprinting.  
 **\- Collector's Carapace:** Reduces damage taken

 **Huntsman Gun (Corvo's Gun):** Specialized gun crafted for Huntsman use. Ammunition sold, or crafted, separately.  
 **\- Pistol Reload Speed 1:** Faster reload  
 **\- Pistol Reload Speed 2:** Even faster reload  
 **\- Pistol Accuracy 1:** Tightens dispersion and stabilizes pistol aim  
 **\- Pistol Accuracy 2:** Further tightens dispersion and stabilizes pistol aim.  
 **\- Magazine +1:** Adds 1 bullet to the magazine.  
 **\- Magazine +2:** Adds another bullet to the magazine.  
 **\- Magazine +3:** Adds another bullet to the magazine.  
 **\- Dust Bullet:** Create Dust bullets.  
 **\- Explosive Dust Bullet:** Create Dust bullets that explode, affected those within blast radius.  
 **\- Magnetized Bullet:** A magnetized bullet that briefly disrupts machines and electrical systems.  
 **\- Armored Bullet:** Ricochets off hard surfaces, including enemy armor.  
 **\- The Crimson Painter:** Improved area of effect spread damage range. All bullets fragment. Reduced effective range. Improved damage.

 **Huntsman Crossbow (Corvo's Crossbow):** Specialized crossbow crafted for Huntsman use.  
 **\- Crossbow Accuracy:** Crossbow aim is improved and stabilized.  
 **\- Extended Bolt Range:** Crossbow bolts travel faster, further.  
 **\- Reload Speed:** Faster reload.  
 **\- Hardened Bolt:** Bolt that inflicts greater damage.  
 **\- Sleep Dart:** Bolt that puts an enemy to sleep after a delay.  
 **\- Instant Sleep Dart:** Puts an enemy to sleep instantly.  
 **\- Dust Bolt:** Create bolts imbued with Dust.  
 **\- Combustive Bolt:** Create Dust bolts with a wide blast radius that affects multiple enemies.  
 **\- Stinging Bolt:** Create bolts that sting, causing enemies to flee.  
 **\- Howling Bolt:** Create bolts that stun and blind enemies for a time.  
 **\- The Dealer:** Aim-lock up to 3 targets at once, firing a single, splintered bolt. Only works with regular crossbow bolts.

 **Spy Glass:** Spy glass custom made for travel.  
 **\- Refined Lens Optics:** Enhanced optics with a second, greater level of magnification.

 **Folding Blade:** Custom Blade that's resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. Designed by Jaune, created by Watts.  
 **\- Dust Blade:** Blade hollowed to allow the utilization of Dust.  
 **\- Dust Container:** Blade handle hollowed out to allow the use of small Dust vials.  
 **\- Sword Crossing:** Gives you an advantage in locked-sword contests.  
 **\- Occult Kiss:** Blade now ignores enemy's Aura.

 **Grenades:** Shrapnel grenades with a 10 second timer.  
 **\- Impact Grenades:** Impact grenades explode on contact with living targets.  
 **\- Sticky Grenade:** Enables Black Market shops to sell grenades that anchor to targets.  
 **\- The Expansive Lady:** Grenade blast radius is expanded.

 **Spring Traps:** Proximity mines that explode in a tornado of wires and shrapnel.  
 **\- Double Release:** Each Springrazor works twice.  
 **\- Springrazor Reach:** Increased radius for Springrazo

 **Stun Mines:** Proximity mines that explode into electricity, stunning nearby target. **  
\- Chain Lightning:** Enemies near the primary target are also electrified.  
 **\- Stun Mine Charge +1:** Each Stun Mine functions an additional time.  
 **\- Stun Mine Charge +1:** Each Stun Mine functions an additional time.

Nighttime: The Grimm Walker

 **Assassin Attire (Corvo: Dishonored):** Basic attire fitted for a Huntsman, prioritizing combat over stealth.  
 **\- Bonecharm Slots +2:** Unlocks 2 additional bonecharm slots.  
 **\- Bonecharm Slots +3:** Unlocks 3 additional bonecharm slots.  
 **\- Springrazor Storage +2:** Increases Springrazor storage capacity by 2.  
 **\- Bolt Capacity +5:** Increases crossbow bolt storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Bolt Capacity +5:** Further increases crossbow bolt storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Bullet Capacity +5:** Increases bullet storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Bullet Capacity +5:** Further increases bullet storage capacity by 5.  
 **\- Silent Running:** Make less noise when running  
 **\- Silent Sprint:** Make less noise when sprinting.  
 **\- Moth Dust Wrappings:** You are less visible in well-lit areas.

 **Assassin Gun (Emily's Gun):** Specialized gun crafted for Huntsman use. Ammunition sold separately.  
 **\- Pistol Reload Speed 1:** Faster reload  
 **\- Pistol Reload Speed 2:** Even faster reload  
 **\- Pistol Accuracy 1:** Tightens dispersion and stabilizes pistol aim  
 **\- Pistol Accuracy 2:** Further tightens dispersion and stabilizes pistol aim.  
 **\- Magazine +1:** Adds 1 bullet to the magazine.  
 **\- Magazine +2:** Adds another bullet to the magazine.  
 **\- Magazine +3:** Adds another bullet to the magazine.  
 **\- Dust Bullet:** Create Dust bullets.  
 **\- Explosive Dust Bullet:** Create Dust bullets that explode, affected those within blast radius.  
 **\- Magnetized Bullet:** A magnetized bullet that briefly disrupts machines and electrical systems.  
 **\- Armored Bullet:** Ricochets off hard surfaces, including enemy armor.  
 **\- The Insistent Gentleman:** The pistol chain feeds ammo and never needs reloading. Semi-automatic firing.

 **Assassin Crossbow (Emily's Crossbow):** Specialized crossbow crafted for Huntsman use.  
 **\- Crossbow Accuracy:** Crossbow aim is improved and stabilized.  
 **\- Extended Bolt Range:** Crossbow bolts travel faster, further.  
 **\- Reload Speed:** Faster reload.  
 **\- Hardened Bolt:** Bolt that inflicts greater damage.  
 **\- Sleep Dart:** Bolt that puts an enemy to sleep after a delay.  
 **\- Instant Sleep Dart:** Puts an enemy to sleep instantly.  
 **\- Dust Bolt:** Create bolts imbued with Dust.  
 **\- Combustive Bolt:** Create Dust bolts with a wide blast radius that affects multiple enemies.  
 **\- Stinging Bolt:** Create bolts that sting, causing enemies to flee.  
 **\- Howling Bolt:** Create bolts that stun and blind enemies for a time.  
 **\- Long Distance Lover:** When using the spyglass, the crossbow has perfect accuracy, even when you chain shots. Improved damage.

 **Grimm Mask:** Specialized mask created from Grimm bones. Built-in spyglass.  
 **\- Refined Lens Optics:** Enhanced optics with a second, greater level of magnification.

 **Folding Blade:** Custom Blade that's resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. Designed by Jaune, created by Watts.  
 **\- Dust Blade:** Blade hollowed to allow the utilization of Dust.  
 **\- Dust Container:** Blade handle hollowed out to allow the use of small Dust vials.  
 **\- Sword Crossing:** Gives you an advantage in locked-sword contests.  
 **\- Monkey Wrench:** Deal more sword damage against Droids and machines.

 **Grenades:** Shrapnel grenades with a 10 second timer.  
 **\- Impact Grenades:** Impact grenades explode on contact with living targets.  
 **\- Sticky Grenade:** Enables Black Market shops to sell grenades that anchor to targets.  
 **\- Discreet Inquiry:** Grenade noise is reduced.

 **Spring Traps:** Proximity mines that explode in a tornado of wires and shrapnel.  
 **\- Double Release:** Each Springrazor works twice.  
 **\- Springrazor Reach:** Increased radius for Springrazo

 **Stun Mines:** Proximity mines that explode into electricity, stunning nearby target. **  
\- Chain Lightning:** Enemies near the primary target are also electrified.  
 **\- Stun Mine Charge +1:** Each Stun Mine functions an additional time.  
 **\- Stun Mine Charge +1:** Each Stun Mine functions an additional time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry this was delayed...by a lot, but work had picked up. I didn't really have time to write this for the past month. Anyway, I'll let you read this. Enjoy.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Dust Train¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

 _Dear Potential Student,_

 _You have received this letter regarding last month's Huntsman-in-Training Evaluation you have taken. Here are your Evaluation Scores:_

 _Academic: B- (80)  
Physical: A (95)  
Dust Knowledge: A+ (100)  
Weapon Efficiency: A (95)  
Overall: A- (370)_

 _Due to your evaluation scores, we are proud to announce that you are accepted to Beacon Academy. The academy will be opening its doors in two months though we suggest coming to Vale earlier to familiarize yourself with the kingdom._

 _We hope to see you this year._

 _With pleasant greetings  
Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon_

Jaune let out sigh as he folded the letter in half and tucked it in his coat pocket again. The now seventeen-year-old slowly began to stretch his limbs as he pushed himself off a large Dust crate. It had been just over ten years since Jaune had met Salem and during that time Jaune's life had changed. After their first meeting when Jaune was seven, the blonde and Salem had developed an interesting relationship between one another.

The woman had always called him 'interesting' and because of that, decided to help him train to become a huntsman; Jaune didn't really understand why, but accepted it none the less. Then again, Salem was…someone who was hoping to be killed by the blonde. As strange as it sounded, Salem had trained Jaune in hopes of being killed by him.

Really, everything that he learned or gained was based on the event that the blonde would hopefully be able to kill Salem; that included the mark currently resting on Jaune's left hand. It was the mark that Salem had printed on his left hand when they first met. When Jaune had asked what it was, the woman said that, in her words, _"It's a gift, for being an interesting boy."_. It was a confusing at first but one of Salem's pawns, Watts, had clued him in.

" _Salem interacts with agents of change. People who will change the world, for better or for worse."_

It didn't take long for Jaune to find out what the mark did, and even shorter time for him to start training to use it. Sacrificing some of his aura, Jaune could make use of supernatural abilities and powers akin to semblances. Strangely, the powers were divided only by their appearances, some of them, when activated, looked like they were created from Grimm and others took a more ghostlike appearance.

Some of the powers were straight forward, like 'Far Reach' and 'Blink' which allowed him to move from point A to point B rather quickly. Some of them were more manipulative, like 'Possession' which let him take control of animals, Grimm and, by Salem's word, eventually human beings and Faunus. Hell, some of them broke laws of physics like 'Bend Time' which allowed him to slow time down for a limited time.

And if Jaune found himself unable to use any powers, he still had the enhancements the mark granted him. There were all useful in their own ways and were more like passive abilities; One the passive abilities he found helpful increased his agility, allowing him to move a bit faster, jump higher and even jump in mid-air. Other passives increased his overall health, strength and reflexes, letting him take more hits, move objects more easily and even deflect bullets with his weapon.

At first, Jaune found that he had no real way of controlling the active powers. Thus, Salem had created a few trials that would test the blonde on how to use each ability until it was second nature to him. That didn't mean said trials were easy, no, in fact Salem has simply told him the purpose of each trial before she left him to train.

According to her, a few of Jaune's predecessors she marked had mastered the trials quickly; Unfortunately, Jaune wasn't one of them, which is why, after ten years, the blonde barely managed to complete them.

 _Alert! Alert! Unidentified Personnel Boarding! Alert! Alert! Unidentified Personnel Boarding!_

Looking to his right, Jaune saw a few armed Faunus mercenaries run past him while one of them stopped.

"Look alive! We've got White Fang!" The merc shouted before he continued to his run to the back of the train. Watching the doors close, Jaune took a moment think as he felt around for his weapons.

"White Fang? Why are they attacking?" Jaune said before he holstered his weapons and made his way to the back of the train. It was unusual to hear a band of White Fang members attacking his family's company train, but not expected. The, self-proclaimed, freedom fighters of the Faunus population had attacked their company on occasion, though this time it seemed to on purpose.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Hold it right there!" A man shouted as his men surrounded the two White Fang members. "Members of the White Fang! Put down your weapons and raise your hands above your head!" The man shouted.

"Adam?" A girl said as she looked around and saw the various Faunus pointing their weapons at him. It was one thing to attack a shipment train fill with only Dust, it was another to fight against your own kind in the process.

"Tch, Howlers. Of course, they'd partner with humans…" The man behind her said as he gripped his weapons.

"Adam Taurus, lay down your weapons…" A new voice commanded, getting the surrounding merc to part before a peacock Faunus entered the circle. "…cooperate and you'll only be mildly beaten." The woman said as she crossed her arms. The man, Adam, scoffed before he stood up straight.

"Blake…" Adam said, getting the girl to look at him, "…don't hold back." At that, Adam pulled the trigger on his weapon, firing off a blade that the woman easily caught. Turning around, the woman let go of the blade as Adam appeared behind her and grabbed it before firing his gun at her head. The woman easily pulled move her head to the side to avoid the blast before she lifted her legs and landed two hits on his ribcage.

As soon as she did, the surrounding Faunus began to move started to crowd the girl, Blake, while their leader went after Adam. Just as two were about to attack her, her body disappeared while a clone of her appeared behind the two Faunus, her weapon drawn as the two Faunus fell to the ground. Looking at the comrades, the surrounding Faunus stopped in their actions before they focused on the girl and charged once again.

Blake let out a sigh before she started running towards her partner. When Adam told her that they were going to be destroying another shipment train, he didn't mention that they would be fighting against their own kind. As she made her way towards Adam, her body started to distort itself before a clone of her rushed by the opposing Faunus, knocking them out as it rushed by.

"Adam!" Blake shouted before she felt a fist meet her face and sent her flying into a Dust crate. Adam simply looked towards her direction before he was forced to focus his attention back on his own opponent. Lifting his blade, Adam grit his teeth when he felt the woman's fist connect with his blade and made him stumble back. Before he could regain his balance, the woman appeared in front of him before she threw a left uppercut followed by an elbow and another right jab that sent Adam flying back.

Using the distance, Adam quickly rolled to his feet before he killed two of the soldiers, getting the others to stop and glare at him. As soon as Blake saw Adam cut another Faunus down, she felt her stomach leap to her throat before she tried to make her way the exit. She didn't get to far before Adam grabbed her wrist and pulled her along before they found themselves outside again. Acting quickly, Adam aimed his gun towards the door and shock the locks, sealing them.

"C'mon! We still have to set the charges!" Adam shouted before he ran forwards, killing the Faunus that were charging towards them. Blake watched in horror as the Faunus fell to the floor, blood already pooling underneath them.

"Adam, stop!" Blake shouted before she was forced to chase after him; behind her, the soldiers finally broke down the door. Once they reached another train cart, Adam shot the locks again before he and walked over to Blake, who was kneeling against a crate of Dust. "Adam…oh god…those Faunus…"

"…were with the enemy Blake." Adam cut off before he opened the crate and nodded. "Perfect. Move on to the next cart, I'll set the charges." Blake simply stared at him before she got to her feet.

"What about the others? The crew member? Adam, there are other Faunus out there!" Blake said before she motioned to the door they had come through.

"What about them? They're Howlers Blake, Faunus who sold their pride." Adam said before he moved Blake aside. "As far as I'm concerned, they can die with everyone else on board." At that Blake frowned as she watched Adam open more crates. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to help kill anyone." Blake said, getting Adam to stop and look at her.

"What?" Adam growled out before he walked up to Blake. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going! I'm not going to help you blow up so many innocent people!" Blake said, getting Adam to bare his teeth, "The White Fang was created to help Faunus and humans co-exist! We can't do that by blowing up a train!" Blake shouted before Adam grabbed her by the throat. Before Adam could say anything however, he shoved Blake back and quickly pulled out his blade just as a figure appeared above them, their own sword drawn and balanced on Adam's.

The intruder simply stared at the man before he swung his legs down and kicked Adam away. Blake dropped to the floor and crawled away and tried to steady her breathing before she noticed the figure standing in front of her. It was obvious that she didn't know who they were, but it didn't mean she was a bit curious about her current savior. Even though Blake couldn't see the figure properly, Adam could, and was currently sizing them up.

The figure was just under his own height, just under by three inches at best. Their outfit consists of a white short-sleeved button-up shirt mostly hidden under a hooded, black trench coat with golden embroidery along with matching pants. However, the one thing that caught Adam's attention, was the mask the intruder wore; it was white like his, however, it covered his entire face, looked like jagged pieces were welded together and in the form of a human skull that was smiling.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, as he pointed his blade at his newest opponent. The masked teen simply mimicked the man's actions with his own blade before he looked back at Blake. Reaching into his pocket, Blake and Adam heard the man let out a sigh before pulling out a small vial that was slightly glowing blue and tossing it to Blake.

"W-what is this?" Blake asked before she saw man move his arm like he was drinking something. Blake looked at the vial hesitantly before she opened it and drank what was in it; the liquid immediately made her body feel cooler, with her body somewhat tensing before feeling more energetic. As Adam watched the two, he let out another growl before sheathing his weapon.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, getting the figure to turn away before they focused back on Adam and lowered their blade. Without a word, the masked man began circling Adam as the Faunus placed a hand on his weapons again. Once the man fully circled the Faunus, he stopped stared as Adam and Blake continued to stand still. That changed when the figure suddenly swung his sword and side-stepped, missing the blade Adam shot towards him.

As the intruder moved, Adam appeared in front of him with his sword in his hands before slashing at the blonde. The masked man easily blocked the slash and moved his head to the side as Adam fired his gun, bringing up his own blade to block another slash from Adam. Seeing Adam's blade bounce off, the masked man took a step towards the Faunus before swinging. Adam easily used his sword to block the slash aim for his legs before raising his gun to block a second slash.

The two quickly pushed each other back just as Blake appeared, her weapon already in mid-swing before it missed Adam.

"Blake! What are you doing?" Adam shouted as Blake stood up and raised her weapon.

"Stopping you! Adam I can't let you blow to this train! There are too many lives at stake." Blake said, getting the masked man to tilt his head to the side. Adam let out another growl before he gripped his weapon and lowered himself a bit.

"Fine! I know how to deal with traitors!" Adam said before he ran forwards. Before Blake could do anything, she was pushed to the side, missing the gun blast Adam fire off while he tried to slash at Blake. Seeing the masked man recovering from shoving Blake, Adam quickly sheathed his sword and dashed forwards as his blade was drawn. It didn't connect though as the masked figure help up his sword in time to block attack from Adam before he started rolling out of the way when the Faunus begun firing at him.

Blake, taking advantage of Adam's focus on her new partner, rushed towards her former one and managed to tackle him to the side. The teen couldn't do much after that as Adam kicked her off and managed to land a punch, knocking her out on top of a few crates. When Adam focused back on the masked man, he was shocked to see a black tendril shoot out from the man's hand and latch onto his weapon.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

Jaune let out a slight grunt as he pulled his arm back, pulling the weapon, and its wielder, towards him. Reaching out for the weapon, Jaune only managed to grab it and throw it, along with Adam into another pile of crates. Far Reach was more a mobility power and Salem had made that much clear, however, Jaune had found out how to use said power in combat. While it was normally used to pull him towards locations, like a grappling hook, Jaune has mastered it enough to be able to grab small items or, in this case, weapons and pull them towards him.

Most times, it allowed Jaune to disarm his opponent, though there were some cases where the weapon's wielder has a firm grip and, as a result, either pulled the wielder to Jaune or pull Jaune to the wielder. Lifting his hand, Jaune sent out another tendril, this time latching onto the Faunus' clothes. Yanking his hand back with all he had, Jaune smiled when he managed to pull the Faunus towards him.

Quickly lifting his blade, Jaune let out a surprised grunt when the Faunus managed to escape being impale and land a kick on the blonde's chest. Taking advantage of being kicked, Jaune leaned back in order to evade the Faunus' next attack before he brought up his sword to block the swipe that would've taken off his legs. Seeing the Faunus was open, Jaune reached into his coat before he pulled out his specialized pistol and fired.

Even though he saw the Faunus easily deflect the bullet away, Jaune fired again before he put started to reload, cursing his luck that the chamber opening jammed. That proved to be a mistake as the Faunus used the distraction to rush the blonde before landing a few hard kicks on him before cartwheeling backwards; this let his foot catch Jaune's chin and lift the blonde into the air. Jaune let out a silent curse when he felt his body lift into the air before another foot connected with his stomach and sent him flying towards the train cart's doors.

As Jaune rolled along the floor of the open train cart he shifted his body's weight, letting him use the momentum to land on his feet. Staring back at the train cart that he was kicked out of, Jaune frowned when the Faunus he was fighting casually walked out with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"I'll admit, you've proven yourself to be a worthy fighter." The Faunus said, as he sheathed his blade. "Even if you work with traitors to the White Fang."

'This guy is definitely a tough one…' Jaune thought as he and the Faunus stared each other down. '…guess I better up my game.' The blonde thought before he raised his hand. The Faunus in front of him stopped moving before he looked behind, letting out a surprised sound when he saw more masked figure rose from the floor in a puddle of black tar.

Doppelgänger was one of Jaune's favored powers in to use in a fight, mainly because it allowed him to create backup. At first, Jaune was only able to summon only one copy of himself, and that one always immediately ran away as soon as it was created. Over time, Jaune learned to summon up to two copies of himself that acted independently of each other, attacking who they wanted and acting as if they were the real one, except they couldn't use his powers. And in case someone managed to kill a copy? Well, Jaune had a surprise waiting for them. Another interesting thing was that the copies could be created two ways, like Grimm or like a ghost.

The Faunus simply growled when the three Jaune circled around him, their weapons drawn and readied. Without a word, the real Jaune rushed forwards and swung out his blade, only for it to be caught by the Faunus' own blade. As the two entered a power struggle, one of the clones appeared behind the Faunus with the intent of stabbing him. Unfortunately, the Faunus lifted his leg and kicked the clone in their stomach, disorienting it long enough to be kicked in the face.

Seeing the Faunus distracted, Jaune lifted his leg and kicked him in the stomach as well before spinning around him and slashing upwards. The Faunus easily dodged the blade but was still sent flying when the other clone appeared and landed a kick on his side. Before the Faunus could regain any footing, one of Jaune's clones rushed forwards ignoring its creator's arm that was stretched out. Looking at his other clone, Jaune it a curt nod before they ran after the first clone.

Jaune let out a sigh when he saw his clone's attacks being deflected with ease as they continued to fight the Faunus. It was kinda humiliating to watch as the Faunus either moved out of the way or blocked the gunshots and sword swings with his own sword, anything red on him glowing with each shot blocked. Without a word, the clone moved aside after firing throwing another bullet, catching the Faunus off guard when the other clone rushed towards him.

The Faunus easily blocked the kick the second clone sent out, but was caught by the punch to the face the real first clone landed as he jumped over the two. Regaining his bearings, the Faunus quickly raised his sword and locked with the real Jaune's sword as the clones moved around them. Seeing the clones move, the Faunus pulled a surprise and pulled his head back before slamming it into the blonde. The impact managed to disorient the real Jaune, allowing the Faunus to jump away, just missing the clones' swords as they tried to impale him.

The result had cause the two clones to kill one another by impaling each other with their own blades. Jaune let out a quick sigh before he saw the two clones explode into black smoke, covering the open train cart. Acting quickly, Jaune raised his left hand to eyes and swiped at them before he blinked, his vision changing from the black nothingness to a sepia filled world with the yellow glowing figure looking around in front of him.

Dark Vision was useful in a variety of ways, letting Jaune see in complete darkness and, more importantly, spot any living being within range. The range wasn't too big, only letting him see roughly twenty feet in front of him, but anything within that range was visible to him. When Jaune had first begun using Dark Vision, he was only able to see a short range and only living creatures. The more Jaune trained with it though, the better he got, increasing its range and allowing him to spot relevant objects, security systems and even Lien.

Not wasting time, Jaune quickly made his way through the black cloud, before lunging at the Faunus. To Jaune's surprise, the Faunus quickly turned towards him and held up his blade just in time to block the slash Jaune made. Before Jaune could counter, he felt a foot land on his stomach and send him back into the mist. Once Jaune landed, he immediately kept his body low before he began circling the Faunus.

"If you think this mist is enough to get the better of me…" The Faunus called out before he aimed his gun toward Jaune and fired. Jaune immediately rolled to the side and kept moving, the shots from the Faunus' gun barely missing him, "…then you underestimate the abilities of the Faunus."

'Great, not only is this guy annoying, he's perceptive.' Jaune thought before he hid behind of the Dust crates. Slowing his breathing, Jaune slowly moved out from his cover, just in time for Dark Vision to end and for the black mist to finally blow away. As the two stared each other down, the door from the previous train cart burst open to reveal the other Faunus that was knocked out.

"Adam!" The Faunus said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow. At least he finally knew the name of the Faunus he was fighting. "Adam that enough!" Jaune continued to stay silent as he watched the other Faunus slowly walked up to Adam with her weapon drawn. The man simply shook his head before he sheathed his own weapon and pulled out a small detonator.

"I don't think so Blake." Adam said as he rested his thumb on the switch, getting the other Faunus and Jaune to freeze. "If it's that important to you, then try and stop me." Adam said before Jaune moved, lifting his arm, Jaune shot out another tendril and managed to grab the detonator as Blake moved to engage Adam.

Smashing the detonator on the floor, Jaune looked up to see Adam and the other Faunus locking their blades together, with Adam clearly winning the bout of strength. Just as Adam managed to shove Blake away, he was knocked aside by Jaune, who leaped over Blake as she was knocked back and swung out his leg. Before Adam could regain his Jaune brought out a small crossbow and fired a bolt right at the Faunus' feet; confusing the two Faunus before the bolt exploded into ice, trapping Adam in place.

'Now's the time to end this!' Jaune thought before he raised his blade and light it on fire. In one fluid motion, Jaune drove the blade into the ground and spun around, creating a circle of fire around him before he stood up and wave his hand.

Windblast was one of Jaune's main combat oriented powers. Though it somewhat weak in terms of power, it's main usefulness came from the fact that it allowed him to knock back and disorient opponent locked in its path. Even after the years Jaune trained with it, the power of Windblast had stayed the same, however, Jaune found that he could also create a small shockwave whenever he used it. The thing is, whenever it was used with his semblance…

Adam could only brace himself against the strong wind that suddenly came from the blonde. As Adam did that, he missed the second bolt Jaune fired, this one aimed at the ice that held Adam in place. The effect was simple and Adam was thrown from the train cart over the cliff into the red forest below.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

Blake could only widen her eyes as she watched Adam get flung from the train. Her thought couldn't stay on him though as the mask figure that stood in front of her finally turned their attention to her. Putting her weapons away, Blake raised her hands as the figure continued to look at her, their head tilting a bit.

"I surrender!" Blake said just as the doors to the previous train cart burst open. The two looked towards the squad of soldiers as they stepped out from the cart and began filling the current one, many of them surrounding the two with their weapons aimed at Blake.

"Where's Adam?" A voice called out before Blake saw the same peacock Faunus walk pass the soldiers before stopping in front of the masked figure. The figure said nothing and simply jabbed their thumbs towards the passing before the peacock Faunus nodded. "I'd prefer that you apprehended him, but stopping him is good enough. The problem now is what to do with his partner?" At that Blake stiffened up, taking a step back before the masked figure handed the peacock Faunus their scroll.

Blake took a step forwards to see what was on it, but stopped at the voices that rang out.

" _C'mon! We still have to set the charges!"_

" _Adam, stop!"…"Adam…oh god…those Faunus…"_

"… _were with the enemy Blake."…"Perfect. Move on to the next cart, I'll set the charges."_

" _What about the others? The crew member? Adam, there are other Faunus out there!"_

" _What about them? They're Howlers Blake, Faunus who sold their pride."…"As far as I'm concerned, they can die with everyone else on board."…"What are you waiting for?"_

" _I'm not going to help kill anyone."_

" _What?"…"What did you say?"_

" _I said I'm not going! I'm not going to help you blow up so many innocent people!"…"The White Fang was created to help Faunus and humans co-exist! We can't do that by blowing up a train!"_ The voices stopped just as the sound of someone choking reached Blake's ears.

Looking at the soldiers, Blake grew a bit nervous before she heard the peacock Faunus let out a sigh.

"So, what do you suggest?" The Faunus asked, getting Blake to look at the masked man before he pulled out his crossbow. Letting out a yelp, Blake immediately looked at her arm to see a somewhat large syringe sticking in her arm, a green liquid within. Pulling out the needle, Blake gave the two a surprised look before her world went dark.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

"You sure you know what you're doing?" The peacock Faunus asked as Jaune walked up to sleeping cat Faunus.

"Don't worry, she'll be out for a few hours." Jaune said before he grabbed the syringe and pocketed it. "We can just drop her off at the next station…" Jaune said before he lifted the sleeping Faunus over his shoulder.

"How do we know she won't go back to the White Fang when we leave?" The peacock Faunus asked, getting Jaune to stop.

"We don't…" Jaune said before he continued walking away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Train Station (6 Hours Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ma'am? Ma'am. Are you okay" A voice called out before Blake let out a groan. "Are you okay?" The voice repeated before Blake opened her eyes. She was greeted to two other Faunus looking at her with some concern.

"Where…" Blake said before she sat up. "…where am I?"

"A Train Station, the last one before reaching Vale." One of the Faunus said, getting Blake to look around. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Blake said before she got to her feet. "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes to Eleven." The other Faunus said, getting Blake to suck a bit of air. "And that last train to Vale left about five minutes ago. I'm guessing that's where you're headed?"

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked before the two Faunus pointed to her, or rather, her weapon.

"Judging by the weapon, I'd say you're a Huntress-in-Training." The second Faunus said before he smiled. "I'm also guessing that you're heading to Beacon." Blake took a second before she nodded.

"Well as enlightening as this all is, we're going to need you to leave the premises." The first Faunus said, getting Blake to nod. "Don't worry, the station will open at five. The first train to Vale should arrive around five-thirty, you can catch it then." Blake nodded at the two before she turned to leave.

"Hold on," the second Faunus called out, getting Blake to look back. "I think you're going to need this?" The Faunus asked before he held out a torn piece of paper along with some Lien. Blake stared at the objects for a few seconds before she reached out and took them. "Have a nice night." The two Faunus called out as Blake continued walking away.

"Were these…mine?" Blake asked as she left the station. Once she was a good distance away, Blake stopped and pulled out the piece of paper and looked at it. It only had a sentence on it, but it made her look south.

 _Head to Beacon, make a difference._

* * *

Well, I think that's a good place to stop this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, work really picked up since we lost some workers and I was helping Sagistic recover. Yeah, he was released from the hospital and finally home. Anyway, I share his weakness for writing fighting scenes and often found myself unable to write for long periods of time. If you didn't already figure it out, then the chapter was based on Blake's 'Black' Trailer.

Also, I feel that I should mention this, if you see this:

 **҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉**

That means the scene is switching focus on another character. Anyway, what did you guys think of the chapter? The first only got five reviews so I my hopes for this aren't too high for it. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, but I still won't hold any promises.

Until then Shira is out!

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Bios will be added to the end of chapters that have characters of important relevance and when that relevance in high enough. Bios may be updated to include more into about new abilites and/or weapons used.

-Jaune Arc-

 **Background:** Born into a family known for being strong huntsman and running the second biggest Dust company in Remnant, Jaune was more than happy to take control of his family's company: Dust Arc's Reserve Company…or D'ARC for short. However, when Jaune was attacked by Grimm at the age of seven, his path was chosen for him. Meeting a mysterious woman named Salem, Jaune was branded with a special mark on his left hand, granting him supernatural abilities and given a special task: Killing Salem. Training to use his mark to its greatest potential, Jaune heads to Beacon in order to grow and hopefully, be able to fulfill his task…much to Salem's entertainment.

 **Appearance:** Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back; He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

While Jaune sports two different attires, one consists of a white short-sleeved button-up shirt mostly hidden under a black trench coat with golden embroidery. His pants, again, share the same color as his coat however, this one is outfitted to hold Jaune's weapons this time instead of his coat while a repurposed bandolier acts as his belt. With this attire, Jaune makes use of a specialized mask made of Grimm bones given to him by Salem. (Corvo Dishonored W/ Original Mask)

 **Personality:** Jaune is a loyal person often known to defend others that he deems precious or close to him. Outside of combat, he has and easy-going personality that exhibits calmness and is often the voice of reason or the consultant to many arguments that are not his own. Having been raised outside the kingdoms, Jaune knows about the dangers of the animals and Grimm. With his life nearly being lost at a young age, he is not easily frightened by threats or near-death experiences. In a battle, Jaune is often relies on his abilities he's learned from Salem and her pawns while also displaying a great show swordsman and marksman-ship.

 **Abilities:** Jaune's body had been enhanced by Salem in order to be pushed further than normal. In addition, he makes use of the abilites Salem has taught him such as:

 _ **Dark Vision:**_ See better in darkness and observe livings beings through walls.  
 _ **\- Greater Dark Vision:**_ See objects and security systems through walls.

 _ **Windblast:**_ Summon forth a strong wind to push away objects.  
 _ **\- Shockwave:**_ A second wind forms around you when Wind Blast is used.

 _ **Far Reach:**_ Summon a Grimm appendage to pull you long distances.  
 _ **\- Pull Objects:**_ Summon Grimm limb to stealthily pick-pocket items.  
 _ **\- Decelerate:**_ As you fall, time slows as you aim Far Reach

 _ **Doppelgänger:**_ Create a clone to distract your opponents.  
 _ **\- Baffling Shade:**_ Your Doppelgänger will confuse enemies as it fades away.  
 _ **\- Deadly Shade:**_ Summon a Doppelgänger that can fight enemies.  
 _ **\- Twin Shades:**_ Summon two Doppelgängers who act independently of each other.  
 _ **\- Transposition:**_ Swap places with your summoned Doppelgänger.

 _ **Agility:**_ Increases jump height and distance.  
 _ **\- Rapid Sprint:**_ Sprint faster.

 _ **Reflexes**_ _:_ Deflect projectiles with sword.  
 _ **\- Focused Slide:**_ Slow time while sliding if aiming a ranged weapon at an enemy.  
 _ **\- Adept Parry:**_ Window of time for parrying is increased.

 _ **Strength:**_ Throw, lift and push large objects.

 _ **Vitality:**_ Increase your Health and resilience.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I've got another chapter for you. This one is more of a filler but it also establishes a few things I'll be using in the story.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Vale Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Why do I have to do this?" Jaune asked as he and a driver stopped in front of an alley; it wasn't empty, in fact it had a few armed humans and Faunus hanging around. It had been about a week since Jaune arrived in Vale and he had been staying at his sister's safe house with a close friend of his sister, a woman named Ebony. The woman was a bit on the crazy side but her family was one of the best informants that his family's company used.

"Because, Noir isn't here to this herself. Plus, she called ahead and told me to pass her duties onto you until you enter Beacon." The woman answered before she reached into the visor and pulled out an envelope. "Here, just ask for the 'Jack of all Trades' and give this to them." Ebony said, before Jaune grabbed the envelope.

"Again…why do I have to do this?" Jaune said, getting the woman to smile.

"You kidding? I may be a huntress, but the last place I want to be is the Black Market." Ebony stated, getting Jaune to stare at her.

"This coming from the woman who threatened to castrate a man who was eyeing her." Jaune said, getting the woman to nod and cross her arms.

"I knew you'd understand." Jaune rolled his eyes at the response.

"You know, I'm starting to question what Noir sees in you." Jaune said, leaning away when the woman gained a glint in her eyes.

"Don't know…could be my, expertise. I'm really good at collecting info…" Ebony said before her tongue slid between her lips. Seeing Jaune blush a bit, the woman cackled before she punched him. "Just fucking with ya. With Noir looking to become a company informant, I'm going to do the same with my family. Look, just make sure the guy gets the letter."

"Fine. Anything else?" Jauned asked, raising an eyebrow when the driver grinned.

"If you're going to threaten them, at least have the same insane look your sister has." Jaune took a moment to stare at her before he pulled his hood up and put his mask on. Ebony smiled became a bit strained when Jaune looked back at them. "That'll work." Without a word, Jaune opened the car door before he began walking down the alley. "I'll pick you up in thirty!" The woman shouted before the sound of tire screeching echoed in the alley.

Jaune looked back to see muffler smoke dispersing before he shook his head and continued walking. As he made his way down the alley, he took note that the people hanging around were eyeing him.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, getting Jaune stop and see a man leaning against a door.

"I need the Jack of all Trades." Jaune said, getting the man to raise an eyebrow.

"A little young for that kind of service don't you think?" The man asked before Jaune pulled out the envelope. The man took it and looked it over before he handed it back to Jaune and moved out of the way. Nodding at the man, Jaune quickly entered the door and made his way down a staircase before entering a room. In all honesty, despite the space of the room, it looked like a small bank with people behind a counter protected by glass as various Huntsman and Huntresses placed their orders or made deals.

"Hey kid," A voice called out, getting Jaune to look at an open spot at the counter, with woman beckoning him. Making his way over, Jaune ignored the shoves he received before he stood at the counter. "Here to do business? Gotta admit, that mask may have fooled me for a second but your posture gave it away. Little young to know about this place aren't ya?" The woman asked getting Jaune to pull out the envelope.

"Not here by choice. I need the Jack of all Trades." Jaune said before he noticed the entire room quiet down. Look around, Jaune saw many of the others behind the counter look at him as well as the other Huntsman and Huntresses. The woman ignored the silence in order to inspect the envelope before she stepped away and pointed at the door just behind to Jaune.

"Head through that door there." the woman said before she left the counter. Jaune stared at the door for a second before he entered, taking note that the noise returned to the room. Once he was past the door, Jaune was surprised to see a well-furnished waiting room with another desk, a young girl sitting at it as she cleaned her nails. Walking up the woman, Jaune stopped when she pulled out a parasol and aimed it at one of the chairs.

Looking at the seat, Jaune spared a glance at the girl before he took a seat and waited. After a few minutes, the door next to the girl opened as the woman from before poked her head out.

"Alright kid, the boss is waiting. Neo, you may want to be there too." The woman said, getting the girl to nod before she got up from her seat and entered the door. Jaune took a second to gather himself before he walked up to the counter woman, stopping when the door opened a bit more and revealed a woman in a red dress. Once the woman saw Jaune, she took a moment to look at him before giving him a sultry smile and continue walking.

"Boss isn't going to wait forever kid." The counter woman asked, getting Jaune to nod before he made his way to the door. Once Jaune entered, he was greeted to another well-furnished room, this one looking like a CEO's office, complete with a red carpet, a few love seats, a large desk, a coffee table and even picture of a man wearing eyeliner and wearing a hat. Once thing that Jaune noticed was that the girl from before was nowhere to be seen.

"So, you're the one who delivered this?" A voice asked, getting Jaune to tilt his head before he looked at the seat that was currently turned away. Before Jaune could respond, the chair swiveled around to reveal the man in the portrait. The man in question had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair with long bangs covering his right eyes. The eyeliner was clearly evident around his left eye. His clothes consisted of a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He also had a small grey scarf, black gloves and buckled sleeves as well as a Black bowler hat with a feather tucked in by a red band.

"Well?" The man asked, getting Jaune to snap back to reality, just in time for the man to let out a sigh. "Ah, kids today need to learn how to listen." The man said before he pushed the envelope forwards. "Let me rephrase, are you the messenger boy?" Jaune tilted his head at that before he shook his head. "Really? Then what, may I ask, happen to Noir?" Jaune opted remain silent as the man let out another sigh. "Honestly, if she's just going to leave me in bed, the least she could do is leave a note." At that, Jaune narrowed his eyes.

The man let out another sigh before he got up from his seat and pulled out a cigar. Jaune continued to say nothing as he watched the man light the cigar and take a large drag before exhaling the smoke.

"Chlorine, you sure this is the kid you gave you this?" The man asked, lifting the envelope; the woman from the counter nodded in response.

"It's not hard to mistake that mask for another." The woman said, getting the man to nod before he took another drag from his cigar.

"Well then, how about we test him?" The man said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "Neo? If you would, rough him up a bit." At that, Jaune immediately dodged to his right as the girl from before appeared out of nowhere with a blade in her hand. "Ho-ho! Looks like this one's trained." The man said as he watched Jaune dodge the girl's blade. "Triple scoops if he eats dust in ten seconds." The man said, getting the girl to smirk.

'Not good!' Jaune thought when he threw out a punch, only for the girl to shatter like glass. Looking around, Jaune let out a pained grunt when he felt a shin land on the back of his head. Before Jaune could hit the floor, shifted his weight a bit and rolled away before lifting his left hand to his eyes and activating Dark Vision. As soon as Jaune's vision changed, he focused on the girl's outline that was charging towards him.

With practiced precision, Jaune waited until the girl lifted her leg before he reached out and grabbed it, shocking everyone in the room. Smirking behind his mask, Jaune gripped the girl's leg and lifted her over him, before he proceeded to slam her into the coffee table. While everyone else saw the girl shatter, Jaune's eyes focused on the remains of the coffee table, where the girl was currently getting up.

Seeing her reach for her blade, Jaune quickly pulled out his blade and lifted it just in time to block the girl's strike. The girl seemed to be surprised, even more so when Jaune punched her in the face before wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling hard. Jaune let out a grunt when he felt the girl drive her heel into his foot before trying to elbow him with her free arm. After a few seconds, Jaune tightened his grip before letting go, the girl's actions having ceased.

Without any grace, Jaune watched as the girl's body fell to the floor in a heap as Dark Vision ended. Catching his breath, Jaune quickly turned back to the man just in time to see a cane in mid-swing.

"Gah!" Jaune shouted before he fell to one knee. The man simply let out a chuckle before he started circling around Jaune, his cane resting against his shoulder.

"Well now…" The man said as he continued to circle around Jaune. "…you definitely full of surprises." The man said before he swung his cane again, his time hitting Jaune in the chin and sending him back. "But you know, that was my favorite coffee table." The man said, hitting Jaune's leg with his cane. "Add the fact that you knocked out my partner, and well…let's just say I'm not that happy." The said, hitting Jaune again. "So, why don't I take that mask as payment?"

Jaune let out a growl before he lifted his other let and kicked the man's hand away before he managed to roll close to the door. Looking around, Jaune noted that the other door was both blocked leaving the small windows as his only exits.

"Looking for a way out?" The man taunted as smiled at Jaune. The blonde simply growled at the before he used the wall to get to his feet, his leg still hurting from the cane to the back of his knee. "Sorry to say, you're not getting out of here." The man said before he lifted his cane, letting Jaune see the end open up. "Chlorine, get my usual. This office looks like it needs to be remodeled." The man said before he fired.

Jaune simply closed his eyes as the projectile from the man's cane closed in. Just as it was about to hit…it stopped, along with everything else in the world. Opening his eyes, Jaune let out sigh of relief before he leaned against the wall and looked at the man.

Bend Time…one of the more law of physics breaking powers Jaune had. His most exhausting power, it allowed Jaune to slow time itself, giving him time to plan a counter or attack. When Jaune first gained this ability…it took nearly all his Aura to use it and even then, it only lasted for roughly eight seconds. Even now, the power took half of his total aura to use but he could hold the power so long as he had the Aura to burn. And while the power seemed useful on its own, like Windblast it's potential is reached when Jaune activated his semblance.

Letting out another sigh, Jaune raised his hand again before two black puddles formed behind the man, from them two clones crawled out. The two clones nodded at Jaune before he closed his eyes; feeling the world shift around him, Jaune found himself standing where a clone was summoned while one clone stood where he was, their body leaning against the wall.

Letting out a sigh, Jaune relaxed his left hand, letting the glow disappear. As soon it did, everything back moving again, slowly at first before it was normal speed. As soon as the explosion destroyed the clone and wall, Jaune and his remaining clone moved; once the smoke filled the room, the original pulled out his sword while the clone grabbed the woman by the door.

"What? Where did he-?" The man asked before Jaune grabbed him and pressed his sword to the man's neck. "Chlorine! A little help-" The man said before the sound of the woman choking reached his ears followed by a loud *thump* indicating that the woman was either dead or unconscious. As the smoke cleared up, Jaune smiled when he saw his clone standing in front of them, the man's cane in his grasp. "Now, now, why don't we talk about this like civilized men?"

Jaune's response was to push the blade further into the man's neck, enough that his Aura was being summoned to prevent injury. The man simply raised his free hand and let out a sigh, his body relaxing to the point where Jaune knew he had surrendered. Motioning towards the door, the man and Jaune watched as the clone walked over and leaned against the door.

Removing his sword, Jaune violently shoved the man away before he reached out his hand and caught the cane that was thrown at him. Looking it over, Jaune realized that the entire cane was loaded with Dust rounds, the curved handle being the trigger and reloading mechanism. Twisting the handle, Jaune quickly unloaded the rounds onto the floor before tossing the cane onto the desk behind him.

"Well, aren't you a professional?" The man said as he got to his feet. Jaune simply shook his head before leaning against the desk, while the man made his way over. Seeing this, Jaune reached over and grabbed the cane, getting the man to hold out his hand. "Come now, you emptied the rounds. Not much you can do with it." Jaune didn't budge and slammed the cane against the desk, leaving perfect indent in it.

The man raised his hands in defeat before he made his way to the desk and took a seat. Once he did, both Jaune and his attention focused on the groan that sounded behind Jaune; one that let them know the girl was regaining consciousness. As soon as she was mobile, the girl narrowed her eyes before she looked around and saw her sword within reach. Before she could make a move, the man spoke up, raising his hand.

"That's enough Neo." The man ordered, getting the girl, Neo, to freeze before she looked at the man. "Let it go. There's more to him then he let on." The man said, getting Neo to glare at Jaune. Getting to her feet, Neo moved to grab her weapon but stopped when Jaune used the man's cane to pin it down. Getting another glare, Jaune quickly turned the cane around before using the curved end to hook the blade and bring it to him.

When Neo seemed move towards the blade, the man simply snapped his fingers, getting her to stop and look at him. The two entered a staring contest for a few seconds before Neo huffed and crossed her arms, moving to the man's side as Jaune held both weapons. The man simply nodded before he clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"So! Now that we've cleared things up, how about a proper introduction?" The man said before he motioned to himself with his hand. "My name, is Roman Torchwick. Criminal Mastermind, Master Thief and Overseer of this fine…establishment." The man said before he motioned to girl next to him. "And this little bundle of joy is Neo."

"Jaune." Was Jaune's reply, getting Roman to smile.

"Oh? So you can speak? For a moment there, I thought I was going to be talking to another Neo." Roman said, getting Neo to glare at him. "So, Jaune, would you care to explain where Noir is?" Roman asked, lifting up the envelope he was given.

"My _sister_ , is currently involved with family affairs." Jaune said, putting emphasis on the word 'sister'. That instantly made the two stiffen up before Roman let out a chuckle, one that was clearly in hesitance. "I'll be around Vale for a while until I enter Beacon. Because of that, Noir thought it would be a good idea to let me handle a few tasks."

"So, you're heading to Beacon?" Roman asked, getting Jaune to nod. "Well, according to this," Roman said, lifting the envelope, "I was supposed to give you a little tour of this place." At that, Jaune tilted his head before he took the letter that was Roman held out.

 ** _Roman,_**

 ** _This is to let you know that my brother will be in Vale and I want you to meet him and introduce him to the market. He will be attending Beacon in time and I feel it best that he familiarizes himself with the Market. I do not need to tell you what will happen should I find out that you had harmed him or failed this task. Once you let him in, I want you to set up a few jobs for him. Our family will be paying for his needs while at Beacon, but I want him to feel what it's like to earn his keep._**

 ** _Don't worry about his experience, his appearance might mislead you, but my brother is well aware of the underside of Vale and the deals our company makes in them. I have no proffered job for him so I will entrust that information to him. However, I expect a report on the jobs he undertakes. Fail to meet these demands, and I_ _will_ _end our deal._**

 ** _Regards from,  
Noir 'Marché' Arc_**

Jaune let out a sigh before he handed the paper back to Roman; watching as the man simply took it back before placing it in the envelope again. Once he did, Roman coughed in his hand before extending it, getting Neo to smack it. Jaune stared at the two for a minute before tossing their weapons on the desk. Grabbing his cane, Roman took a moment before he coughed into his hand again.

"So, I think it's best to start explaining." Roman said before he got up from his chair and motioned to the seats behind Jaune. Jaune watched as Roman and Neo took a seat, the master thief letting out a sigh when he realized the state of the coffee table. Shaking his head, Jaune took a seat in one of the other chairs before Roman clapped his hands again. "So, this is the Black Market."

"I know…" Jaune cut off, getting Roman to nod. Staring at the man, Jaune raised an eyebrow as silence started to set in.

"Look kid, could to me a favor and ditch the mask?" Roman asked, getting Jaune to lean forwards a bit. Jaune took a moment before he lifted his hand and removed the mask. "Okay, as I was saying…this is the Black Market. Every Kingdom has a contraband on something and this is the place to get it." Roman said, getting Jaune to nod. "Where we're sitting right now? It's merely one of the many Black Markets in Vale."

"So, what can I get here?" Jaune asked, getting Roman to smile.

"Ah, anything you'd like! Got an expensive part from Mistral? Come to us! Vacuo sugar your thing? We'll be happy to retrieve it for you. Deadly weapon parts on your shopping list? Look no further!" Roman said, getting Neo to nod. "Vale may look like a beautiful place kid, but beauty is only skin deep. Look underneath that beauty and you'll find the truth of the Kingdom." Roman said, getting Jaune to nod.

"So, say I needed a Menagerie Black Stone…" Jaune started before Roman nodded.

"Say no more kid, follow me." Roman said before he got up and walked to the door Jaune entered. The blonde took a moment to put his mask back on before following the man into the main room. "Alright, I'm gonna need everyone to leave." Roman called out, getting the commotion in the room to stop. "Important business here! Come back in ten." Roman said before the various Huntsman and Huntresses started to leave.

"Sir? What's going on?" One of the clerk asked, getting Roman to point towards Jaune with his cane.

"See this kid?" Roman asked, getting the people to nod. "Well, consider him a VIP. His blood is running this operation and _his_ word could cut us off at any moment!" Roman said, getting the clerks to stiffen up. "You see kid, Noir holds a lot of ground; as much as your family's company in fact."

"And here I thought Noir was joking when she said she's running the Black Market." Jaune said, getting Roman to nod. "At least that explains why she's almost never home anymore...and why there's a rift between her and Blanc."

"Well, you know what they say about down below and good intentions." Roman said, getting Jaune to nod. "Anyway, here's how things go." Roman said before he wrapped an arm around Jaune and led him to the counter. "As is, we've got a selection of nice items out." Roman said, pointing to the shelves behind the clerks.

"Welcome sir." The clerks said, nodding to Jaune before Roman waved them off.

"There fine gentlemen and women are your window in. Ammunition, weapon mods, food, Dust or even useless trinkets, it doesn't matter; just come up to one of them and place an order." Roman said before he pointed to the shelves behind the clerks. "If you're a little low on time, well we've got some goods on the shelves." Jaune nodded at that before Roman let go. "The Black Markets aren't a science kid, you want something? Come to us and we'll set you up."

"And what do _you_ do?" Jaune asked, getting Roman to smirk before tipping his hat.

"My boy, my service come with my title. You personally want something stolen? Maybe some information? I'm the one to procure those products." Roman said, getting Jaune to nod.

"Are the other Black Markets like this?" Jaune asked, getting Roman to shift his hand from side to side. "So you're in charge of just this shop?"

"More or less. You could say that I'm your sister's right-hand man, while she runs all the markets in the Kingdom, I watch the more profitable shops. The other markets report to me and I report to her." Roman clarified getting Jaune to nod. "Now I'd take you to the Main HQ but eh, your sister is currently out."

"So what were those jobs she mentioned?" Jaune said, getting Roman to snap his fingers.

"Right, so in addition to selling things, we also provide one-time jobs to any Huntsman in need of Lien." Roman said before he motioned to the clerks. As he and Jaune left the room, the Huntsman and Huntresses from before came back in. "These jobs vary and are mostly chosen based on your morality."

"My morality?"

"Kid, tell me…have you killed?" Roman asked, getting him and Neo to widen their eyes when Jaune nodded. "I see…well…that puts us in an awkward situation." Roman said before he let go of Jaune. "Anyway, not everyone is willing to kill, but they may be willing to steal. The jobs we offer range from stealing goods from a target, such as information, priceless items or even other people. Hassling store owners or other VIPs, usually for information. Or killing people… _very_ important people…council influencing people."

"So…as long as your fine being in the morally grey…you can take up a job?" Roman nodded at that before he sat back at his desk.

"Well, there is the occasional job that doesn't involve any of that." Roman said, getting Jaune to tilt his head. "Sometimes a Huntsman or Huntress come to us for something more...personal."

"So, what do you have?"

"Well, right now, I only have one job. It's a simple thief job." Roman said before he placed an open file in front of Jaune. "Jacque Schnee is staying at Vale's Opera House in preparation for his daughter Weiss' concert." Roman said, getting Jaune to tilt his head as he looked over the file. "The man's in possession of two artifacts that the boss wants." Jaune nodded at that before he widened his eyes at the photo.

In it, two large objects were laid over one another on a blue cloth. The objects looked too big to hold in one hand and were fairly thick with a few metal bolts attached to them.

'Runes? Why would the CEO of SDC have Runes?' Jaune thought as he looked at the picture. Runes were something Salem mentioned once or twice while Jaune was still training with her. According to her, Runes were objects that followed her when she first entered the world and were quickly used in worship to different gods. The original ones were crafted from whale bones but, according to Salem, more fanatic worshipers started using aged Grimm bones as a substitute.

Salem also mentioned that if Jaune could get his hands on one of the original Runes, he could be able to unlock the potential of his powers in an instant. Of course, Jaune never found a real Rune, and instead, was forced to use the vastly weaker substitutes. If the two in the picture were the real deal…

"So kid, are you going to take it?" Roman asked, getting Jaune to look up before nodded. "Alright, but just so you know, don't expect it to be easy."

"Why's that?"

"Jacque is understandably a little…paranoid about the White Fang." Roman said, getting Jaune to think before nodding. "The guy's got security up to the nth degree. Not even a Faunus would be able to sneak in." Roman said, getting Jaune smile.

"It's a good thing I'm not a Faunus." Jaune said, getting Roman to look at him like he's crazy. "Is there any openings I could use?"

"The man's room is covered from all angles." Roman said, "Your best bet would be going in from the roof and hope that you don't run into too much security." Jaune nodded at the before he turned to leave. "And just so you know kid, I shouldn't have to mention how important it is that you avoid being seen."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Jaune before he opened the door. "And it's Jaune." The blonde said before leaving. Roman simply let out a sigh before he leaned back in his chair.

"Neo," Roman called out before Neo appeared in front of him. "Follow the kid. He sounded too cocky and I don't want our deal with Noir to collapse." Neo nodded at that before she disappeared. Once he was alone, Roman pulled out another cigar before lighting it and taking a lungful of nicotine. "Here's to the kid, may he not die."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Noir's Safe House¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Going somewhere kid?" Ebony asked, getting Jaune to stop. "You're obviously dressed up for something. So what's happening?"

"I'm taking a job." Jaune said, getting the woman to nod her head before she leaned back into the couch. "You're…not going to ask about it?" Ebony shook her head before sitting up again.

"It's not really my job to look after you." Ebony replied before shrugging. "And besides, you're eighteen-"

"Seventeen actually." Jaune cut in getting Ebony to nod.

"Point is, you're old enough to look after yourself. What you do is your business." The woman asked before she laid down again. "Just…try not to bring the VPD back, alright?" Jaune took a moment before he continued to get ready.

'Let's see…gun? Check. Crossbow? Check. Dust rounds and bolts? Check. Mask? Check. Charms?' Jaune thought before he looked around and spotted a bandolier with four small objects attached to it. Bone Charms, like Runes, had also followed Salem into this world, but unlike Runes, they were more revered as totems. Compared to Runes, Bone Charms were considerably small, fitting in one's hand with ease.

Salem had also told him that charms provide a variety of enhancements, such as improving the effects of elixirs and remedies, swimming speed, jumping ability, equipment, and strengthening the user's supernatural powers. And while the originals that came with Salem were also crafted with whale bones, Jaune found that the Bone Charms could be crafted from any bone, both Grimm or animal. It definitely helped him when he was learning how to craft them.

'Check.' Jaune thought as he looked himself over. 'Okay, I've got everything I need so I guess I should head out.' Nodding at himself, Jaune quickly turned around and began heading upstairs.

"Have fun!" Ebony called out, getting Jaune to roll his eyes. Once he made it to the roof, Jaune let out a sigh before he pulled up his hood and place his mask back on.

"Alright, time get to work!" Jaune said before he started running. Once he reached the edge of the roof, Jaune jumped and extended his left hand. Time seemed to slow down as Jaune began to fall, the cars and people below moving at a snail's pace as Jaune focused on the other roof across the street. Gripping his hand, Jaune smirked when a black tendril shot out and latched onto the edge of the roof, yanking him forwards and sending him flying.

* * *

And we'll end the chapter here. For those of you who haven't played Dishonored 2, Black Markets were your everyday shop. What I wanted to do is, like in the game, put up the Black Market as places Jaune will visit. Like the game, Jaune will come here on occasion for different things, but mainly for information and such from Roman. Jaune's team will eventually be introduced to them as well, but I'm still debating when.

Also, when it comes to Jaune's equipment, I'll be adding it to his Bio when it comes up.

Until then, Shira is out!

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Note: Some names will reappear, but an asterisk (*) will appear next to new information. This could mean new details, new/more abilities or, mainly in Jaune's case, new equipment.

-Jaune Arc-

 ***Abilities:** Jaune's body had been enhanced by Salem in order to be pushed further than normal. In addition, he makes use of the abilites Salem has taught him such as:

 _ **Dark Vision:**_ See better in darkness and observe livings beings through walls.  
 _ **\- Greater Dark Vision:**_ See objects and security systems through walls.

 _ **Windblast:**_ Summon forth a strong wind to push away objects.  
 _ **\- Shockwave:**_ A second wind forms around you when Wind Blast is used.

 _ **Far Reach:**_ Summon a Grimm appendage to pull you long distances.  
 _ **\- Pull Objects:**_ Summon Grimm limb to stealthily pick-pocket items.  
 _ **\- Decelerate:**_ As you fall, time slows as you aim Far Reach

 _ ***Bend Time:**_ Slow time for a 12 second duration.  
 _ **\- Relativity:**_ Move faster, relative to time.

 _ **Doppelgänger:**_ Create a clone to distract your opponents.  
 _ **\- Baffling Shade:**_ Your Doppelgänger will confuse enemies as it fades away.  
 _ **\- Deadly Shade:**_ Summon a Doppelgänger that can fight enemies.  
 _ **\- Twin Shades:**_ Summon two Doppelgängers who act independently of each other.  
 _ **\- Transposition:**_ Swap places with your summoned Doppelgänger.

 _ **Agility:**_ Increases jump height and distance.  
 _ **\- Rapid Sprint:**_ Sprint faster.

 _ **Reflexes**_ _:_ Deflect projectiles with sword.  
 _ **\- Focused Slide:**_ Slow time while sliding if aiming a ranged weapon at an enemy.  
 _ **\- Adept Parry:**_ Window of time for parrying is increased.

 _ **Strength:**_ Throw, lift and push large objects.

 _ **Vitality:**_ Increase your Health and resilience.

-Roman Torchwick-

 **Background:** A Criminal Mastermind, Roman's place in Vale is to look after the Black Markets. Under the employment of Noir 'Marché' Arc, Roman importance is higher than even he knows. Regardless, the position and tasks he's given may cause him to be Jaune's greatest ally…or enemy.

 **Appearance:** Roman has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye while black eyeliner traces his visible left eye. His clothes are made up of a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

 **Personality:** Roman's personality was a mixture between that of a formal gentleman and a ruthless criminal. He emits charm and speaks calmly even in the middle of an armed robbery. Roman emits hostility when upset or frustrated when things do not go his way. A businessman first, tries to talk a situation out before his hand is forced to fight.

 **Abilities:** Roman fights using a cane-cannon, he calls Melodic Cudgel. Roman is adept at using his cane as a melee weapon, while it his accuracy with the cannon is commendable.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, it's Shira with another chapter. I'll be honest here…I'm running out of things to put in A/N's so most times I think I'll just put a greeting before letting you read.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Vale Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a sigh as he landed on another rooftop. As much as he hated to admit, he was lost and not any closer to the Opera House than when he started.

"Maybe I should've asked for a map." Jaune said as he looked at the streets below. The many citizens went about their lives, none of them bothering to look up and see Jaune watching. Letting out a sigh, Jaune quickly moved across the rooftops again before dropping into an alley, not noticing the group of people behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asked, getting Jaune to turn around. Behind him stood a rather short man that was flanked by three taller more built men. Two of them had basic blunt weapons while the last flashed a blade in their hands. "What's with the getup? Looking to play hero?" The short man asked, his smirk never fading as he walked up.

"What should we do with him boss? Think he's with Torchwick?" One of the others asked before he started bouncing his weapon on his shoulder.

"I say we beat him down! He looks like he's carrying some Lien." Another said getting the short man to smile even more. Jaune simply rolled his eyes before he lifted his left hand and began pointing at the four. "What's he doing?"

"Who cares? Just kick his ass and grab anything valuab-" The short man said before he cut himself off. Without a word, the short man looked to his arm and saw a large syringe sticking out. "What's that supposed to do?" The short man asked before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the ground.

"Boss! I'm gonna cut you-" One of the men shouted before he also fell. Soon after the remaining two men also fell to the ground while Jaune shook his head.

Domino, a power Jaune found suitable for controlling a crowd and evening out the odds in a fight. By linking two people together by the mark, Jaune is able to affect both of them while only engaging one. If he were to kill or knock out one of the linked people, the other would have the same effects applied to them. When Jaune had first gotten this ability, he was only able to link two people to together; however, over time Jaune had managed to increase the restriction, allowing him to link up to four people at once.

Jaune took a moment to look at the four he had taken down before the sound of glass shattering drew his attention behind him. Pulling out his sword, Jaune turned around and held it up, only for something to lightly tap his shoulder. Turning around again, Jaune raised an eyebrow when he saw the girl from earlier kicking the four men he had just knocked out.

"Neo, right?" Jaune asked, getting the girl to stop and nod. Jaune tilted his head a bit before he saw Neo dig her hand through the knocked-out men's pockets. "What are you doing here?" Neo stopped her actions before she pointed at him. "You're here for me?" Neo nodded at the before she removed her hands from the unconscious men. "Why?" Neo simply mimed the tipping of hat. "Roman sent you, to watch me." Neo nodded at that before Jaune crossed his arms.

'The guy probably thinks I'm too cocky.' The blonde thought before shaking his head. 'Well, I never did read the file he gave me. Neo can probably help me with that.' Jaune thought before looking at the girl.

"Hey," Jaune said getting the girl to look at him. "Do you know where the Opera House is?" Jaune asked getting Neo to smile before nodding. "Can you show me?" Neo nodded again before she pointed upwards, getting Jaune to sigh. Seeing Neo disappear, Jaune quickly summoned a tendril and pulled himself up to the roof. Once he was up there, Jaune saw Neo pointing north with her parasol.

"Do you know what I could be facing?" Jaune asked, getting Neo to look at him before she started marching around. "Security?" Neo stopped and nodded before she started dancing like a robot. "Robot security?" Neo nodded her head again before she placed her hands behind her back and started marching around. "Normal soldiers?" Neo stopped and shook her head before she tapped her chin pulled the blade from her parasol before pretending to fence with it. "A security huntress?" Neo nodded again as she sheathed her sword.

'That complicates things a bit…' Jaune thought before he looked north. '…robots mean that I can got out a bit more, but a huntress means I have to move quickly.' The blonde continued to before he nodded to himself and looked at Neo.

"Take me to the Opera house." Jaune said, getting Neo to give a hesitant nod before she motioned for him to follow.

-10 Minutes Later-

As Jaune and Neo landed on a nearby rooftop, Jaune took a moment to look around before his attention focused on the large building across the street. Going to one knee, Jaune lifted a hand to his mask, moving the small wheel on the side before his vision was magnified. Across the street were five figures, three of them robots and the other two common Atlas soldiers.

'Neo was right…security everywhere. All the more reason to go in alone.' Jaune thought before he stood up again. Lifting his hand, Jaune focused on the edge of the roof before he spoke up.

"Stay here." Jaune said, getting Neo to look at him like he had a second head. "Two of us will just make it difficult. Besides, I've done things like this before." Jaune said, smiling as he remembered the trails Salem had put him up against. Neo seemed to give an uneasy nod before she started to back off, watching as a tendril shot from Jaune's hand and pulled him away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Opera House¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

 _[Preforming scan]_ A robot said before it stopped and began looking around. _[Scanning successful. No additional presence detected.]_

"Man, these things make me uncomfortable…" A soldier said as he watched the three robots continue to walk around the rooftop.

"Seriously? We've been working with these things for years." The other said, getting the first soldier to shrug. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do ever wonder why we're-" The soldier started before the sound of the door slamming made him jump. "What was that?"

"Probably just the wind. You were saying?" The other soldier said casually.

"Oh right! You ever wonder why-"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

Jaune couldn't help but roll his eyes as the door to the roof closed shut. He had to admit, it was kind of embarrassing to get inside so easily, even more so since he had literally walked passed both the soldiers and the robots without hiding.

'If I were Jacque, I'd be worried if the rest of the security were like them.' Jaune thought as he made his way down the staircase to the first door. Reaching for the handle, Jaune stopped for a moment at the sound of two people talking. Lifting his left hand, Jaune quickly activated Dark Vision before he was greeted to the sight of two people walking towards the door. One of them was clearly a woman, dressed clearly like a Huntress and other a high-ranking soldier.

"Is everyone in position?" The woman asked as she opened the door and two stepped into the staircase.

"Yes ma'am, we have two men and three one-thirties on the rooftop." The man said, getting woman to nod. "There are regular patrols in the lower halls, each with two of my men and four one-thirties. Not to mention, we have men posted at almost every exit."

"Excellent. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with the White Fang tonight." The woman said with a nod as she and man continued down the staircase.

"With all due respect ma'am," the man said getting the woman to stop and look at him. "While I understand the need, do you require this much security?" The man asked, only getting silence in response before the woman spoke up.

"The White Fang have a notorious hatred against my father and his company." The woman said with a frown. "While I have little worry for him, my sister is another matter. She is to attend Beacon in two months, but the White Fang will see this as an opportunity to strike. Tell me, commander, what would you do to protect family?" The woman asked, getting silence in returned before she nodded. "Keep me informed." The woman said before she continued down the steps.

"Yes ma'am." The man responded before he followed her down the stairs. Jaune let out a quiet sigh as the sound of footsteps faded away, letting him know that he was alone again. Quickly walking down the steps again, Jaune looked over the railing before he made his way back to the door.

'Okay…I'm guessing that security is a bit lighter up here.' Jaune though before he looked around again. 'I just need to get into Jacque's room and grab the Runes.' Nodding at his plan, Jaune opened the door and stepped into the hallway before looking around.

 _[Preforming scan]_ Jaune quickly pressed himself against the wall at the robot's voice. _[Scanning successful. No additional presence detected.]_ Looking around the corner, Jaune ducked back around at the sight of two robots that walked passed one another. _[Area secure. Continuing patrol.]_ The two said before they continued walking. Cursing silently at the robot heading towards him, Jaune looked around the hall before he smiled and made a B-line to a grandfather clock.

'Well, never mind what I said about security being light.' Jaune thought as he watched the robot continue its route to the end of the hall. 'Guess I have no choice…' Jaune said before the mark started glowing. '…time it, now!' Jaune though before he fell the ground, landing on all fours before his body started to shift.

Shadow Walk, a power that Jaune found to very situational. The power itself changed Jaune, making him one with the shadows, allowing him to become stealthier than before. The downside to this power is that his movement speed is greatly reduced, his vision is more limited, his form lasted a very limited time and that very perceptive people could still see him. Still, with it, Jaune found that he could enter small enclosed spaces, letting him slip past doorways and into vents.

Moving as quickly as he could, which wasn't too much, Jaune crawled passed the robots with ease before he came up the nearest door and slipped under it. As soon as Jaune made it into the room, his body shifted back to its human form, getting him to let out a sigh of relief. That relief quickly disappeared however at the sound of the robots talking.

 _[Good evening ma'am. How are you today?]_ At that, Jaune quickly activated Dark Vision and was surprised to see a girl with a side ponytail along with two guards standing in front of the robot.

"Stand down. Order 203, delegate Weiss Schnee." One of the soldiers said, getting the robot to continue its patrol. The girl seemed to nod at the soldier before she made her way to the door Jaune was behind.

"Thank you." The girl said, getting the soldiers to nod before she grabbed the door handle. Widening his eyes, Jaune quickly looked around before he made a mad dash towards the closet. Just as Jaune closed the closet door, the door to the room opened.

"How long should we expect you ma'am?" One of the soldiers asked before the girl turned around.

"I'll be done in half an hour." The girl said, getting the soldier to nod. As soon as the door closed, the girl immediately let out an exaggerated sigh before she slumped over, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "That's if father will even permit that." The girl muttered before she shrugged off her bolero. Immediately widening his eyes, Jaune quickly deactivated Dark Vision before he closed his eyes, getting an idea of the girl was going to do; the sound of a shower running after a few minutes confirmed his thoughts.

'Okay, either I wait until she leaves, taking the guards with her, I leave now and risk getting Atlesian military on me or use Shadow Walk and try to slip through.' Jaune thought before he leaned against the closet wall and waited. 'Considering the fact that Shadow Walk doesn't completely hide me…I'm sure even the guards would notice me.' The blonde thought before his attention was drawn to the door again.

Hearing the sound of running water stop, Jaune leaned into the door in order to hear better, only to jump and widen his eyes when the handle to the door started to turn. It was only a round of knocks outside that made the handle stop. Jaune closed his eyes and tried to focus on the noise, he really didn't want to use Dark Vision and peep on a girl that had come out of the shower.

"Just a minute!" A voice called out as the knocking continued. "Winter?"

"Weiss. Are you decent?" another voice called out, letting Jaune know it was the same woman he almost got caught by. Jaune didn't have time to process the what happened next as the closet door was ripped open and a hand reached in to grab one of the uniforms that were hanging up. Just as quickly as the door was opened, it was shut again before the sound of rustling clothes and another door opening registered in the blonde's mind.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

Weiss let a calming sigh as she smoothed out her attire and tried her best to look presentable before moving towards the door and opening it. As soon as she did, she was greeted to the sight of her sister, standing tall with her arms behind her back as she looked at her.

"Good evening Winter." Weiss greeted, bowing a bit before she moved out of the way. Winter simply nodded in response before she entered the room, looking around as Weiss closed the door gently. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm fine, though I feel that I should be asking you that. Given that father had decided to leave tomorrow." Winter said, getting Weiss to lower her head. "It seems, however, that father has called in the service of Atlas' military." Winter said, getting Weiss to raise her head in confusion. "General Ironwood has agreed and stationed me in Vale until you enter Beacon." Winter finished, smiling when Weiss' eyes widened. Without a word, the two took a step closer and hugged one another before they let go, though Winter kept her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Father's allowed that?" Weiss asked, getting a nod from Winter.

"Yes, though I have a feeling it's for his own purposes." Winter said, getting Weiss to nod. "Regardless, he has set up living arrangements for us and we'll be moving in tomorrow. Most of our things have been moved there." Winter explained, getting a happy nod from Weiss before she frowned.

"Where is father?" Weiss asked, getting Winter to sigh.

"Like in his own-" Winter said before both sisters' attention were drawn to the door before it was suddenly opened with a body of a guard. Winter immediately pulled Weiss behind her before unsheathing her sword and pointing it towards the doorway. The two kept their bodies tensed as they waited, only the sound of electrical cracking was heard from the now dismembered robots.

"Winter?" Weiss said as she watched the older Schnee edge towards the doorway. All of a sudden, Winter was launched back by a pair of feet that connected with her face. Seeing her sister being launched towards her, Weiss didn't have time to move before she found herself on the bed with her sister on her. Quickly pushing her sister off, Weiss looked back at the doorway just in time to see a strange woman in black look at her before breaking into rock pieces that then shrank to nothing.

"Weiss," Winter groaned out, getting Weiss to look at her. "Go to father! His men should be able to protect you both!" Winter said before she got up and walked over to the closet. Just as soon as she opened though, she was knocked back to the bed again, this time by a well-placed punch to her face. Before either sister could react, a figure burst from the closet and made a mad dash towards the door.

The only thing the two sisters took note of was the figure's mask. Like the White Fang it was white, however it lacked the slit eyeholes as well as looking like it was random pieces welded together in the form of a skull laughing. As soon as the figure disappeared, Winter got up for a third time before she reached into the closet and pulled out a long wooden case and handed it to Weiss.

"Here," Winter said, before she sat on the bed. Weiss looked at the case for a moment before she placed it on the bed and opened. Before Weiss could say anything, Winter spoke up. "Get to father. His men can protect you while the others and I deal with the White Fang." Weiss looked at Winter with worried eyes before she nodded and pulled out her custom sword from the wooden case.

Nodding at her sister, Winter got to her feet before she grabbed her own sword and looked out in the hall. Turning around, Winter gave Weiss a sudden hug before she let got and began running through the halls after the fleeing figure. As soon as Winter left, Weiss let a tear fall before she made her way down the opposite side of the hall.

"Be safe, Winter." Was all Weiss said as she continued to run.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

'Of all places, of course I had to hide in the closet!' Jaune ranted as he continued to run through the halls, taking note of the various robots and Atlesian guards that knocked aside for cut to pieces. 'Now I have a Huntress on me and still haven't located the Runes!' As Jaune burst through another door, he stopped and narrowed his eyes. In front of him was a White Fang member, currently kneeling over a now dead guard. Hearing Jaune stop, the man slowly turned around and stood up.

"Your mask, it's not unlike ours. But, you're no White Fang." The man said as he fully stood up and reached for a chainsaw nearby.

'This guy definitely has strength, if that body was anything to go by.' Jaune thought as he observed the White Fang member; though the outfit was slightly different, with metal forearm guard and a different top compared to others Jaune's seen. What caught Jaune's attention, besides the tattoo on the Faunus' left arm, was their mask, which covered his whole face and had red markings streaming to the bottom.

Reacting quickly, Jaune managed to cartwheel away and summon a clone that deflected the Faunus' attack. Unfortunately, with its sudden creation, the clone couldn't completely deflect the attack and was beheaded in the process before exploding into a cloud of black smoke. Taking advantage of the smoke, the blonde immediately lunged forward kick the Faunus, keeping him off balance as the blonde swept out his leg.

Unfortunately, the Faunus recovered quickly and used the broad side of the chainsaw to block Jaune's foot, easily raising it to block Jaune's fists as well before he felt one of the fists land on his chin and send him involuntarily backflipping. Backing up a few steps, Jaune narrowed his eyes as the man got to his feet, laughing darkly as he revved his chainsaw.

"It seems you have a semblance like her," The man said as the chainsaw revved again. "I'll enjoy killing a human like you." Jaune's only response was to pull out a sword handle, which he casually flipped around his hand and grabbed again, letting a blade extend outwards. Letting out another laugh, the masked Faunus charged, getting Jaune to tense up before he lifted his blade. As soon as he did, the Faunus had swung his own chainsaw downwards, slamming it against Jaune's sword and getting the blonde to grunt.

Grinning behind his mask, Jaune used his legs to lift him up and shove the Faunus away before he angled his blade and watched as the chainsaw slid across it and bury itself in the ground. Taking advantage of the opening, Jaune quickly spun around and slashed at the Faunus' head as they managed to free their weapon. The result was the Faunus stumbling backwards while Jaune summoned a tendril that yanked him behind the man, allowing the blonde to kick him again in the other direction.

Just as Jaune landed, he immediately turned around and bent himself backwards, not fazed by the chainsaw that managed to clip his mask and create a spark. Standing up quickly, Jaune held his blade in a reverse grip before he slashed diagonally upwards, using his momentum to spin around on his foot and punch the Faunus' mask. Continuing his attack, Jaune crouched low before jumping towards his opponent, his right leg tucked in and his knee aimed for the Faunus' chin.

Again, the Faunus recovered and managed to swing his chainsaw outwards barely missing Jaune's mask as he bent backwards again before jumping the low sweep. As Jaune landed, his brought up his sword again just in time to block the chainsaw, which was now being drawn against it. However, Jaune didn't expect for the Faunus to shove him away before swinging again, forcing Jaune to crouch and meet the underside of the Faunus' boot.

Rolling along the ground, Jaune landed on his feet and immediately dashed towards the Faunus with his sword pointed outwards. When the two met again, Jaune tried to stab the Faunus, who had used his chainsaw to block the attack, before summoning a clone that he rolled over as they were cut in half by the chainsaw. As soon as the clone exploded, Jaune managed to land his toe against the Faunus's head before he reversed his grip on his sword and tried stabbing again.

The Faunus managed to block the stab attack once more but this time he was flung back by the force of it as Jaune raised his left hand. Seeing the Faunus roll along the floor before getting to their feet, Jaune smirked before he rushed forwards and gripped his hand. When the blonde was five feet away, everything around Jaune slowed down, making nothing but a blur as he dashed passed the Faunus, punching his mask in the process.

Gripping his hand tighter, Jaune immediately spun around and dashed forwards again, this time using his sword to hit the Faunus' mask before he stopped and turned around again, this time going low. Running up to the Faunus, Jaune immediately jumped up and let his knee connect with Faunus, which sent both of them into the air. Jaune however, quickly stretched his left hand and created a tendril that connected with the ceiling and yanked him back towards the airborne Faunus.

Passing by his target, Jaune let his blade slash at the man before he created another tendril and yanked himself above the man. Feeling his feet planting themselves against the ceiling, Jaune pushed off as hard as his could before he slammed into the Faunus, in the process his left hand relaxed and the area around Jaune began to speed up. Feeling the impact of their fall, Jaune immediately pushed himself off the man and took a feet steps back before he stumbled to the floor.

'Damn it! Guess I'm low on Aura…' Jaune thought before he looked behind him and saw the Faunus getting up. 'Are you kidding!? He's still able to get up!?' The Faunus simply laughed as he made his way to Jaune, the blonde slowly getting to his feet. Without a word, Jaune held up his sword and tried to lunge forward again. However, this time the Faunus moved first and managed to grab Jaune by his neck.

"Finally got you." The man said calmly before he yanked Jaune up and slammed him into the ground. Jaune didn't have time to process the attack before he was lifted up and thrown into the air. As the sound of a revving chainsaw reached his ear, Jaune only closed his eyes and waited. What greeted him wasn't death however, but a carpeted ground along with the sound of metal clashing against metal.

Looking up, Jaune was surprised to see the woman that he had punched was now standing in front of him with her sword raised. Letting out a groan, Jaune slowly got to his feet and took a few steps back before reaching into his coat and pulling out a glowing blue vial. The two watched as Jaune lifted his mask a bit to down the substance before putting everything back into place.

Once the blonde was finished, he took a moment to look at the two before his eyes caught a fourth figure staring at them from a doorway. Lifting his left hand, Jaune's eyes widened when the figure broke into rock pieces that then shrank to nothing. Summoning a tendril, Jaune started a pursuit of the figure as the woman tried to join. All Jaune heard was the sound of metal clashing again as he left the area and continued his chase.

Ignoring the various shouts and gunshots that sounded off around him, Jaune summoned more tendrils that kept his momentum up. It wasn't until Jaune burst through another door that he found himself standing on the building's roof again, the figure, clearly a woman, standing in front of him. In front of both of them were the two guards from before, who were currently charging the figure with stun batons.

Without a word, the woman spun around and held out her arms before her arms, legs and feet started to glow and a pair of swords materialized in their hands. Once the two guards reached the woman, she swiped both swords at the first guard, knocking him to the side before repeating the process with the second guard. Once the second guard was moved aside, the woman spun around with her leg stretched out, sweeping the guard off their feet.

Before she could do anything, the woman held up both swords just in time to block the first guard's baton. Blocking a second strike, the woman shoved her blades forwards a bit as the guard tried to swipe a third time. The guard managed to recover quickly and tried to kick the woman as she backed up. Unfortunately, the woman managed to block the kick before she turned away and sent an elbow to the man's head.

While guard stumbled away, the woman took the change to throw both her arms forwards, punching the guard in the stomach. Capitalizing on the opening the woman quickly dashed towards the guard before doing a cartwheel, which resulted in the guard meeting her heel. When the woman looked up, Jaune immediately took note that her eyes, which were glowing amber ones.

Their outfit consisted of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto-heeled boots, a black mask, and several straps with containers of lined across her pants. Before Jaune could say anything, the two had covered their heads at the sudden wind that picked up as a Bullhead rose from behind the building. The woman took a second to look at Jaune before she focused on the Bullhead and disappeared like before.

Looking at the Bullhead, Jaune's attention was drawn to the woman again as she appeared on another building. Before Jaune could think about chasing her, his attention was drawn to the sound of the door behind him slamming open as the woman from before burst through, her sword drawn. After a few seconds, more guards began to file out from behind her, their weapons trained on him as the woman pointed her blade at him.

"You there! Stay where you are!" The woman commanded. Jaune silently let out a curse before he instantly made a dash to the edge of the building. Just as the sound of gunshot reached his ears, Jaune leapt off the building, his left hand stretched out before a tendril shot out and latched on the edge of another building. Once the blonde found himself on another building, he pulled off his mask and looked back at the guards before ducking behind cover and making another mad dash away from the Opera House.

As he did, one thought re-entered Jaune's thoughts…one he only acknowledged a few times while training.

 _He wasn't the only one Salem marked._

* * *

Yeah, that ending is a little blunt but hey, it's what I do. Anyway, I think I'm going to do another chapter before I finally get Jaune to enter Beacon. Well, I have nothing to really put here but Sagistic has been working on something for a while and I'm hoping he'll let me upload them.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

-Jaune Arc-

 ***Abilities:** Jaune's body had been enhanced by Salem in order to be pushed further than normal. In addition, he makes use of the abilities Salem has taught him such as:

 _ **Dark Vision:**_ See better in darkness and observe livings beings through walls.  
 _ **\- Greater Dark Vision:**_ See objects and security systems through walls.

 _ **Windblast:**_ Summon forth a strong wind to push away objects.  
 _ **\- Shockwave:**_ A second wind forms around you when Wind Blast is used.

 _ **Far Reach:**_ Summon a Grimm appendage to pull you long distances.  
 _ **\- Pull Objects:**_ Summon Grimm limb to stealthily pick-pocket items.  
 _ **\- Decelerate:**_ As you fall, time slows as you aim Far Reach

 _ **Bend Time:**_ Slow time for a 12 second duration.  
 _ **\- Relativity:**_ Move faster, relative to time.

 _ ***Domino:**_ Link two opponents to share their fates.  
 _ **\- Link 3:**_ Link up to 3 enemies.  
 _ **\- Link 4:**_ Link up to 4 enemies.

 _ ***Shadow Walk:**_ Become the shadows, move around in a smoke-like state.  
 _ **\- Rat Shadows:**_ Move through rat tunnels in your stealthier form.

 _ **Doppelgänger:**_ Create a clone to distract your opponents.  
 _ **\- Baffling Shade:**_ Your Doppelgänger will confuse enemies as it fades away.  
 _ **\- Deadly Shade:**_ Summon a Doppelgänger that can fight enemies.  
 _ **\- Twin Shades:**_ Summon two Doppelgängers who act independently of each other.  
 _ **\- Transposition:**_ Swap places with your summoned Doppelgänger.

 _ **Agility:**_ Increases jump height and distance.  
 _ **\- Rapid Sprint:**_ Sprint faster.

 _ **Reflexes**_ _:_ Deflect projectiles with sword.  
 _ **\- Focused Slide:**_ Slow time while sliding if aiming a ranged weapon at an enemy.  
 _ **\- Adept Parry:**_ Window of time for parrying is increased.

 _ **Strength:**_ Throw, lift and push large objects.

 _ **Vitality:**_ Increase your Health and resilience.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, had to take Sagistic to get a check-up and I also went to the Elevation Rock Festival. Anyway, this should be the last chapter before I send Jaune to Beacon. Enjoy.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Salem's Domain¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

When Jaune opened his eyes again, he realized that he wasn't in his sister's safehouse anymore. Well that wasn't true, it was still a room in his sister's safehouse, but instead one wall housing a window, it was opened up to a barren land. The familiar floating crystal and rock-like formations gave him a good indication of where he was. Looking at his own body, Jaune found that he was sitting in an all too familiar bed, one made of bones.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise…" a voice said, getting Jaune to look to towards the open to spot a woman with a warming smile on her face. "…it's been a while, Jaune."

"Salem…" Was all Jaune said before he removed himself from the bed. "…just the god-wanting-to-be-killed that I wanted to see."

"I see that you've gained some humor since we've last spoke." Salem said before she began to walk away. Jaune simply shook his head before he looked back and saw that Salem was now gone. Without a word, Jaune began to walk into the barren land before he stopped, tilting his head when a pack of Beowolves stopped and stared at him. Shaking his head again, Jaune continued on his way as the pack continued their own, shaking their heads as well.

Jaune didn't have to walk far from where he started before he saw a small table, accompanying chairs and a tea pot set up before him. Having gotten used to what happens in Salem's domain, Jaune wasted no time taking a seat before the goddess herself appeared out of nowhere. The two didn't bother with any greeting and simply lifted the cups to their mouths before taking considerate sips.

"So Jaune," Salem started getting the blonde to look at her, "What brings you back? It's been some time since we've last spoke to one another. I'm curious as to what made you want to seek me out."

"I mainly wanted to check on something, or rather, confirm a notion I had." Jaune said, getting Salem to nod. "I feel stupid for never asking this before, but…am I the only one you've mark?" Jaune said, placing the cup down before he entered a staring contest with the goddess.

"What makes you think you aren't?" Salem asked, getting Jaune to shrug.

"I was sent on an errand." Jaune stated, "I receive some info that I could get my hands on legitimate Runes and decided to investigate."

"Did you? It is rather interesting." Salem said, getting Jaune to nod.

"Yes, well, I wasn't able to get the Runes. However, I had spotted someone while making my way out." Jaune said before he leaned forward, "and they just so happen to use the unmistakable power of Blink, or at least, a version of it." Jaune said, leaning back when Salem smiled. "Like I said, I'm here to confirm a notion I had. Am I the only one you marked?" Salem simply said nothing as she continued to drink her tea.

"Tell me Jaune," Salem said as she reached for the tea pot and poured more into her cup. "Did you really think you _were_ the only marked?"

"To be honest, yeah. I've never seen Watts or Rainart with a mark on them." Jaune said, "But I guess I've always had the feeling there were others."

"Make no mistake Jaune, you are an interesting boy. But there _are_ other interesting people out in the world." Salem said, getting Jaune to nod.

"So, should I keep an eye out for people what this on the back of their hands?" Jaune said before he lifted his left hand and showed Salem the mark. The mark in question looked like a malformed compass, a long arrow in the center with a deformed 'N' on the smaller point of the arrow. Salem simply smiled before she looked behind her and motioned for something with her hand.

"That mark you have is unique to you and you alone." Salem said as she turned back to Jaune. "Other bearers have a new mark bestowed upon them, one that, unlike yours, allows them to harness only one power." Jaune tilted his head at that before he saw Salem smile again. "Though these bearers have access to only one power, you know well to not underestimate them."

"Are they trying to do the same thing I am? Try and kill you?" Jaune asked, only to get Salem to smile again.

"While I have given you that task, the others have their own agendas. Whether they agree to follow you or try and stop you is up to them." Salem said, getting Jaune to let out a sigh before he got up.

"Alright then, I guess I got what I came for. No reason for me to stick around." Jaune said.

"For now, I believe this is good-bye. I will await your next visit." Salem said as Jaune nodded and closed his eyes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Noir's Safehouse¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Upon opening his eyes, Jaune realized that he wasn't in Salem's Domain anymore, but was back in bed in his sister's safehouse. The blonde raised an eyebrow when the smell of fried eggs reached his nose.

'Is Ebony cooking? I thought she said she sucks at that.' Jaune thought before he simply shrugged and started making his way to the main room. Once he entered, Jaune's nose was assaulted to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon, getting him to take a deep breath before he let out a moan.

"Hey, Ebony. I thought you said you suck at cooking?" Jaune called, only to look at the couch and see Ebony sit up, her hair a mess with drool still coming from her mouth. The woman simply sniffed the air before she opened her eyes.

"Smells good kid. What'cha making?" the woman said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow before his attention was turned to the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes, Jaune slowly made his way to the door before peaking in. Sitting on the kitchen island was a black, orange-lined jacket and a pair of gloves while the owner stood in front of the stove. Even though the person wasn't looking at Jaune, it didn't mean he could see the short vibrant blonde hair, or the fact that they were a woman.

"Noir?" Jaune called out, getting the owner to stop and turn around. The woman wore a white corset that stopped short of her hips, black pants, and black and white high-heeled boots. The woman took a second to look at Jaune before a smile appeared on her face, before she opened her arms.

"Well, mom did say that you woke up early." The Jaune couldn't help the smile that grew on his face before he gave the other blonde a hug. "Damn, and here I thought I might be able to make breakfast before you woke up." The blonde said, getting Jaune to smile. Despite being the older sibling, Noir was only an inch taller than Jaune, though sometimes that was often debatable.

"Everyone else says that I tend to ruin surprises." Jaune said, getting Noir to laugh a bit. "When did you get back?" The younger blonde asked.

"Just last night, around mid-night." Noir said, getting Jaune to nod. "And Roman told me how he sent you on a job already." Jaune raised an eyebrow at that before Noir let out a sigh, "But I only had to read this morning's paper to see how it went down." Noir said before she pointed to the kitchen island. Jaune took a second to walk over and spot the morning's paper, the headline making him wince.

 _ **Schnee Family Attacked – White Fang Growing Bolder**_

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you failed?" Noir asked, her back turned to Jaune. "And I going to have to talk to Roman about sending you out. You could've been seriously hurt; that's not counting your encounter with Winter Schnee." Noir said, getting Jaune to sigh.

"Sis, I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself." Jaune said, crossing his arms, "Dad always said that experience is the best teacher."

"Dad wasn't reckless Jaune!" Noir snapped, getting Jaune to jump back. "Yes, I agree with what he said, but he gets to say that because he was older than us. What if you were hurt? Beacon's still two months away! Do you really want to forfeit your chance because you got cocky and injured?" Noir asked, letting out a sigh when she saw Jaune look away.

"Noir, it's been four years." Jaune said, lifting his left arm. Noir instinctively flinched when she saw Jaune's bandaged forearm. "I get that I come off as cocky, but you know that it's because I'm not fazed by death anymore, none of us in the family are." Jaune said, before he let out a hard sigh. "You're starting to act like Rouge." At that, Noir flinched again before she let out a sigh of her own.

"Jaune, I know you two don't see eye-to-eye…" Noir started before she trailed off. "…but Rouge-"

"-is just scared. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jaune waved off. "Ever since dad died, she's been nothing but scared…" Silence took over the kitchen except for the sound of bacon popping. "So, what was Bleu's reaction?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to smile.

"The same as always. I swear, mom and dad spoiled her and Violet too much." Noir said, before she let out a short chuckle. "You know, she's just as worried." Jaune let out another sigh before he looked towards the ceiling.

"I imagine everyone is, but Rouge just…" Jaune said before he gripped his left arm. "…even mom accepted it with her head held high." Noir said nothing before she turned around and continued to cook. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here."

"Likewise, now go get dressed. I want to properly introduce you to Roman and Neo." Noir said, getting Jaune to smile before he nodded.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Black Market HQ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune couldn't help the whistle that left his mouth as he watched the various vendors and counter clerks move around. Noir could only chuckle as she continued to lead her brother through the building, nodding to the various Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as the vendors and clerks.

"I take it you haven't been here yet?" Noir asked, getting Jaune to nod.

"Roman mentioned it when we met." Jaune said, getting Noir to nod. "I take it your office is up top?" Jaune asked, sighing in relief when Noir shook her head.

"No, that's mainly a decoy. I like to stay down here with everyone else; something that hammered into my head by dad." Noir said, before she stopped in front of a door and looked back at Jaune. "It's not as majestic as the ones in those old Saturday movies, but I can't complain." Jaune nodded at that before he entered the room, raising an eyebrow when he saw Roman and Neo currently arm wrestling on Noir's desk.

"What are you doing?" Noir asked, getting the two to jump a bit before they let go of each other. "If you have time to do that then why aren't you out there?" Noir asked, getting Neo to smile while Roman let out a weak chuckle. Staring at the two, Noir simply shook her head before she took a seat at the desk and motioned her arm towards Jaune.

"I'll drop it this one time. For now, I'd like for you two to meet my younger brother, Jaune Arc." Noir said, getting Roman and Neo to nod before Roman extended his hand.

"Well, I can't say I hate this introduction more than our first." Roman said, getting Noir to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was an…interesting first impression." Jaune said, smiling at Noir before he motioned to Roman. "There was a slight misunderstanding between us. A punch or two might have been thrown." Jaune said, getting Noir to nod before she gave Neo her coat. "So where'd you meet them?" Jaune said before he leaned against the wall.

"Well, I met Neo when I visited Mistral." Noir said as she leaned forward and picked up some papers. "Nothing more than a street rat, and one that was cocky enough to try and go after me." Noir added before she smiled. "But still, she proved to kick as much ass as I can. When it was time to me to come back, I took with. She's been loyal since then, even went as far as to copy my style a bit." Noir said, nodding to the girl, who puffed her cheeks. "And don't let her act fool you, she's as old as me."

"And Roman?" Jaune asked, taking a step away from Neo when she glared at him.

"Bastard tried to usurp me." Noir said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow, while Roman chuckled. "He came in from Vacuo, nothing more than a con-man. Of course, I heard about him, but decided he wasn't worth my time."

"Guess I do take after you." Jaune said, getting Noir to chuckle.

"Then, he tried to cheat one of the more profitable markets. That's when he caught my attention." At that, Roman flinched while Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Jaune said, getting Noir to smile.

"Well, I was in that particular shop at the time. Roman wanted to work out a deal so I let him into the back room. When I met him face to face, he mocked my, saying that I was in over my head." Jaune couldn't help but shake his head at that, "Then, the fight broke out. When I denied him a partnership, he managed to land a hit on me with that cane." Jaune winced at that but let Noir continue. "Neo was already on a job so I took matters into my own hands."

"Was it painful?" Jaune asked, turning Roman before he heard Noir let out a snort. Upon seeing Noir sport a familiar smirk, both Roman and Jaune let out a shiver. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, I managed to disarm him, stab his leg with my sword, cut out an eye and may have temporarily paralyzed him from the waist down." Noir said, getting Jaune to wince again. Looking at Roman, Jaune saw him move the hair blocking his other eye, revealing a glass one in its place. "Before I sent him to the hospital, I made a deal with him."

"Uh-oh." Was all Jaune said, getting Noir to chuckle.

"Work for me and live a deserved life…or be left to rot in a cell." Noir said, before she shrugged. "Of course, there was more to it. If he proved himself loyal enough…I'd help him get started in Mistral." Noir said, getting Jaune to nod. "But. Stab me in the back once…and no one will even know who he was."

"So, an offer he couldn't refuse?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to nod. "And the others wondered where I got that kind of personality from."

"Trust me, even I regret acting like that around you." Noir said as she continued to look at different documents. "It's one of the reasons grandpa trusted me to take over. Blanc gets the topside-"

"-you handle the underside?" Jaune cut in, getting Noir to nod. "And now that I'm in Vale…I take the others asked you to look out for me?" Jaune asked, getting another nod from Noir. "I'm surprised Blanc and Rouge agreed."

"They really didn't have a choice." Noir said, "Rouge didn't want you to leave, but everyone supported you. Blanc…well she just didn't want _me_ to look after you." Jaune nodded at that, Blanc was always one for a Black and White world while Noir accepted the grey that in-between. "In the end, mom managed to- can I help you?" Noir started before everyone turned to the slightly opened door.

"Sorry for intruding ma'am. But there is someone here to see you about posting a job." The woman said, getting Noir to sigh before she nodded.

"Very well, let them in." The woman nodded before she opened the door further. Jaune raised an eyebrow when a masked woman walked in, with a bouquet of flowers in their arms. The woman wore a shallow cut black dress with a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. What caught the blonde's attention however, was the full-face mask that resembled the face of a Grimm.

"So, one of my workers tells me you want to post a job." Noir stated, leaning back as the woman nodded. "Well, I'm going to need some information before I post it. First off, what's your name?" The figure kept silent, getting Noir to sigh. "Is this personal or professional?" More silence met the four as the masked woman continued to look forwards. "When should it be done?"

"By tomorrow." Noir raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm willing to pay any price."

"That's unexpected, this must be very important for you." Noir said, before she pulled out a form from her desk and began to write on it. "Of course, it's not unreasonable. What's your price?"

"Fifteen-hundred Lien." Noir nodded at the as she continued to write.

"Is it professional or personal?" Noir asked again, only to be met with silence. "Well?" When the silence continued, Noir simply shook her head before she lifted the paper and began to crumple it. In an instant, Roman and Neo raised their weapons when the woman pulled out a long red blade and aimed it at Noir. "What? Are you angered? There are things that need to be taken note of." Noir said, her voice as calm as it ever.

"The money is assured." The woman said, getting Noir to shake her head again.

"It's not about the money, it's about principle. I'm not about to send someone on what could be a wild goose chase. Either you answer my questions, or you can do your job yourself." Noir's response was for the red blade to thrust forwards, only to be knocked aside. Without a word, Noir lifted a sword and pointed it at the woman. Compared to normal swords, the hilt was an unexpected one, being a T-shaped cane handle.

"I'll take it." Jaune said, getting everyone, even the masked woman, to look at him. "The job, I'll take it." Silence filled the room as everyone continued to stare at Jaune. At once, everyone seemed to relax before their weapons were slowly put away. "What am I supposed to do?" The woman simply handed Jaune the bouquet along with a map that was marked and a large stack of money.

"There is a grave, on the island of Patch. I want you to place these there." The woman said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow as he looked at the bouquet. It was filled primarily with white roses with a few red ones, some yellow tulips were in it as well along with a lone black rose in the center. Nodding at the request, Jaune watched as the woman pulled out her sword and slashed at the door, creating a black and red portal that she began stepping into. "My name is Raven Branwen."

"Well, that was…interesting." Jaune said once the portal dispelled. Noir nodded before she pulled out another form and began writing on it. "So, you want to go?"

"You were the one that accepted it." Noir said as she filled out the form and filed it away. "Either way, she paid. Patch is an hour or two away, so if you want, you can leave now. Your only way of getting to it is by boat, unless you have a Bullhead." Jaune simply shook his head before he started walking towards the door.

"It's a good thing I conquered my motion sickness." Jaune said before he closed the door, smiling when he saw Noir glare at him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Noir's Safehouse Rooftop¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Once Jaune reached the rooftop of Noir's safehouse, he took in a large breath before letting it out. Putting the bouquet down, Jaune took a few minutes to stretched before looking around. When he spotted no one, Jaune let a smile appear on his face before focused on one part of the roof and raised his hand. The mark glowed slightly before a puddle of black tar appeared where Jaune was looking.

Summoning Grimm, something Jaune instantly knew to keep under wraps. Mainly because of what he knew the problems it would bring and how much of a target he would place on himself. As such, Jaune only summoned Grimm when he was sure that he was alone…or as alone as he could get when not in Salem's Domain. When the blonde first acquired this ability, he was only able to summon Grimm rats…the same that he saw in the mines. After a bit of time though, Jaune managed to learn how to summon flocks or single young Nevermores, a pack of Beowolf pups, Ursa Minors and even small Deathstalkers.

From the puddle rose an average sided Nevermore, its head twisting side to side as it tried to identify its surroundings. Before it could let out its signature *caw*, Jaune placed his hand on its head before he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the mark glowed once more before Jaune's body started to change and break into black tendrils. Within seconds, Jaune was gone, leaving only the Nevermore as it continued to look around.

Possession, a power the Jaune put up there with Bend Time. Like its name suggested, Jaune was able to possess something, taking control of its movements for a time, even from a distance. At first, Jaune found that he was only able to possess small animals, like rats, rabbits and songbirds. Just like everything else, Jaune eventually learned to control the power, letting him possess larger animals and even Grimm. Salem had mentioned that Jaune could eventually use this power on humans and Faunus, but the blonde had a feeling that it wasn't possible.

The Nevermore took a few more seconds to look around before he walked over to the bouquet Jaune laid down and grasped it in its talons. Letting out a few *chirps* the Nevermore eventually spread its wings and began flapping them, letting it lift off the ground before flying westward. Not once did it see the shielded red eyes that were watching the entire time.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Patch (That Night)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a long yawn as he got up from bed. With the Nevermore's body, Jaune was able to reach Patch after an hour of flying, leaving him plenty of time to explore the frontier island. Taking the time to look around, Jaune found that Patch had a lot going for it, including its own Huntsman Academy, a decent Market and plenty of acres of trees to get lost in.

'Well, since I already know where the grave is, might as well take it there.' Jaune thought as he got off the bed and started to get dressed again. Sure, he booked the night, but it was better to get this done with now. After a few minutes, Jaune found himself back in his hooded coat with his mask being balanced in his hands along with the bouquet.

Leaving the room, Jaune waved to the Inn keepers before stepping outside, the shattered moon lighting the way. Shaking his head, Jaune quickly placed his mask on before jumping in the snow-covered ground and making his way to the grave. As he walked, his let him mind wander a bit.

'Make me wonder…why not wait for winter? I mean, using Ice Dust to fabricate it isn't strange but still.' Jaune thought, his movements stopping at the sudden snap of a branch. 'And I guess I'm about to have company.' Jaune thought before he entered a clearing. Looking up, Jaune was surprised to see so many Beowolves as well as a red hooded figure on the far end. Tilting his head, Jaune watched as a few Beowolves turned their attention to him while three Beowolves slowly stalked up to the red-hood

Without a word, three Beowolves leapt towards the red-hooded figure…only to miss when the figure disappeared into a burst of pedals. Looking up, Jaune continued to watch as the figure moved the cloak aside to reveal a young girl…a young girl with a large rifle. Turning his attention to the three Beowolves in front of him, Jaune simply shook his head before pulling out his own gun and aiming it at one.

As one, the young girl and Jaune both fired their guns, destroying a portion of the their respective Beowolf's skull. As soon as the two dead Beowolves fell to the ground, the remaining pack moved, some going to Jaune while the others went for the girl. Jaune let out a sigh before he raises his jump at the closest Beowolf and fired.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

Ruby couldn't help but let out a squeal on the inside when she heard and saw the other person in the clearing. She was a bit worried that she wouldn't be able to handle a pack of Beowolves this size sp easily, but that was changed when she saw the other figure. After she fired a shot from her trusty weapon, Crescent Rose, Ruby couldn't help but look towards the stranger, only to see them fire off their own gun.

As soon as Ruby landed, she immediately jumped forwards as a Beowolf tried tackling her. Firing a shot at the Grimm, Ruby looked at her 'partner' to see them side-stepping the few Grimm and firing off a few more shots like her. Once she landed again, Ruby immediately fired another shot, using the momentum to push her away from the Grimm. Rolling along the ground, Ruby smiled as she activated her weapon again, changing it into its scythe mode.

When she looked at her 'Partner', Ruby couldn't help but frown when she saw them holding a sword in a reversed grip. As one, the two moved, Ruby swung her scythe around before catching a Beowolf while the figure managed to do the same before catching a Beowolf with their arm. When Ruby fired off her weapon again to cut through the Grimm, she used the time to look at the stranger to see them cut through their Beowolf with ease.

Frowning a bit more, Ruby immediately dug her scythe into the ground before she started firing, taking a few seconds every shot to make sure she didn't hit her ally. Said ally was currently dismembering and beheading any unfortunate Beowolf that got close while a few other around them were picked off with a round or two. The sound of howling made Ruby look up to see even more Beowolves burst from the trees before they closed in.

Reacting quickly, Ruby pulled her scythe from the ground and managed to jump as a Beowolf swiped at her. Using the momentum, Ruby managed to propel herself towards her ally as they cut another Beowolf in half. As soon as she landed, Ruby took a few steps forwards and began swinging her scythe around again, dismembering Beowolves like her partner. It wasn't until she had beheaded one and was thrown into the air that she realized how far she moved away.

Before she could move, Ruby widened her eyes when the figure pointed at her and shot a large black tendril that wrapped around her. Just as she was yanked from the air, Ruby saw a few Beowolves fly passed where she was before she rolled onto the ground next to the stranger. Even though she wanted to yell at them, Ruby simply got up and buried her scythe into the ground before she noticed the waning number of Grimm before her.

'Well, since there's not that many left. I guess I can just surprise them with my speed.' Ruby thought as she dropped a clip from Crescent Rose and reached for a new one. 'Just watch, I'll finish them off before you can!' The girl finished before she looked over and saw the person drinking from a small vial. Shaking her head, focused her attention back on the Grimm before she smiled and pulled the trigger.

Using her semblance and the sudden burst of speed from Crescent Rose, Ruby never lost her smile as she became a Grimm blender, shells and limbs flying into the air as she finished off the rest of the Beowolves.

'Hah! Take that! I took out more Grimm…than…you…' Ruby thought as she finished the last of the Grimm and looked up. A few feet in front of her stood the stranger, their sword currently cutting through another pack of Grimm that came from the trees. What surprised her though was their speed, which managed to match hers, probably even exceeding it. Watching the person behead the last of the Grimm, Ruby let her breath hitch when she saw their face…or rather the mask they wore.

"Hey!" Ruby called out when the person nodded to her and began walking away. The figure simply raised their hand and waved as they continued walking away. Before Ruby could chase after though, a new voice caught her attention.

"Ruby Rose! What have I told you about being out so late?"

"Heh-heh…h-hi dad." Ruby said, before she looked to the stranger, and saw that they disappeared.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ ҉

Jaune let out a short chuckle when he heard the girl and her father talking to one another. If the man's octave was a bit lower, Jaune would've mistaken him for his own father. Shaking his head, Jaune continued long the path he took earlier, using the tracks already there to lead him. Once the blonde saw another opening in the trees, he stopped looked behind him.

Smiling a bit, Jaune took slow steps to the headstone that overlooked the town Jaune had spent time in. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, Jaune shook his head before he looked at the headstone and knelt down to clear away a bit of snow to reveal a rose emblem and a few words.

 _Summer Rose  
Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Hanging his head a bit, Jaune smile before he placed the bouquet at the foot of the headstone.

"Well Mrs. Rose, enjoy this bouquet. From one Raven Branwen." Jaune said before he stood up and looked into the sky. After a minute, the sound of a Nevermore *Cawing* made him smile before he lifted his left hand. Like before, Jaune's body started to turn into tendrils before they shot towards the Nevermore. Had Jaune looked back, he would've seen a white cloaked figure standing where he was, a smile on their face before a wind turned them into white pedals.

* * *

And here's where I'll stop the chapter. So, how are you guys feeling about this story so far? I'm personally trying my best to make it good, but I'd like some insight. Also, for those that want a bit more info or are confused about anything I've written so far, go ahead and PM me and I'll try to answer what I can.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

-Jaune Arc-

 ***Abilities:** Jaune's body had been enhanced by Salem in order to be pushed further than normal. In addition, he makes use of the abilities Salem has taught him such as:

 _ **Dark Vision:**_ See better in darkness and observe livings beings through walls.  
 _ **\- Greater Dark Vision:**_ See objects and security systems through walls.

 _ **Windblast:**_ Summon forth a strong wind to push away objects.  
 _ **\- Shockwave:**_ A second wind forms around you when Wind Blast is used.

 _ **Far Reach:**_ Summon a Grimm appendage to pull you long distances.  
 _ **\- Pull Objects:**_ Summon Grimm limb to stealthily pick-pocket items.  
 _ **\- Decelerate:**_ As you fall, time slows as you aim Far Reach

 _ **Bend Time:**_ Slow time for a 12 second duration.  
 _ **\- Relativity:**_ Move faster, relative to time.

 _ **Domino:**_ Link two opponents to share their fates.  
 _ **\- Link 3:**_ Link up to 3 enemies.  
 _ **\- Link 4:**_ Link up to 4 enemies.

 _ **Shadow Walk:**_ Become the shadows, move around in a smoke-like state.  
 _ **\- Rat Shadows:**_ Move through rat tunnels in your stealthier form.

 _ ***Summon Grimm:**_ Summon a flock of young Nevermores or rats to aid in battle.  
 _ **\- Summon Beowolf Pups:**_ Summon 3 Young Beowulves to aid in combat.  
 _ **\- Summon Ursa Minor:**_ Summon an Ursa Minor to aid in combat.  
 _ **\- Summon Young Death Stalker:**_ Summon a young Death Stalker to aid in battle.

 _ ***Possession:**_ Take control of Grimm or animals for a limited time.  
 _ **\- Lasting Possession:**_ Possession duration increased.

 _ **Doppelgänger:**_ Create a clone to distract your opponents.  
 _ **\- Baffling Shade:**_ Your Doppelgänger will confuse enemies as it fades away.  
 _ **\- Deadly Shade:**_ Summon a Doppelgänger that can fight enemies.  
 _ **\- Twin Shades:**_ Summon two Doppelgängers who act independently of each other.  
 _ **\- Transposition:**_ Swap places with your summoned Doppelgänger.

 _ **Agility:**_ Increases jump height and distance.  
 _ **\- Rapid Sprint:**_ Sprint faster.

 _ **Reflexes**_ _:_ Deflect projectiles with sword.  
 _ **\- Focused Slide:**_ Slow time while sliding if aiming a ranged weapon at an enemy.  
 _ **\- Adept Parry:**_ Window of time for parrying is increased.

 _ **Strength:**_ Throw, lift and push large objects.

 _ **Vitality:**_ Increase your Health and resilience.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rewritten

**Edit: Sagistic here, just letting you know that I've rewritten this chapter for Shira due to how clunky she made it.**

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Noir's Safehouse¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Jaune? Time to get up! The airship to Beacon's going to be leaving in an hour!" Jaune let out a slight groan as the light to his room was switched on. Rolling to the side, the blonde cracked an eye open to see Noir walk in with a set of clothes before she unceremoniously dropped it on his bed. "C'mon Jaune, get up! Mom finally sent those clothes I asked for!" Noir said, getting Jaune to groan again before he finally got out of bed.

"Give me a minute…" Jaune said before rolled off the bed and looked up to see Noir cross her arms. Letting out a sigh, Jaune picked himself up as the older blonde pointed to the clothes and left the room. Looking inside, Jaune tilted his head at the note placed on top.

 _Hi Sweetie,  
Noir told me that you needed a new set of clothes. I won't ask for the details, but I hope that you aren't causing too much trouble for her._ _Since I know you hate reading long letters, I'll keep things brief._

 _1\. Compared to what you normally wear, these clothes don't blend in with the shadows too well. If you try sneaking around you're likely to draw attention.  
2\. These clothes have Dust weaved in; nothing too serious, just enough to prevent it from catching fire, being too wet and blocking moderate blows.  
3\. I've added a scarf and a special wrap for your arm; I don't want you showing off the mark to anyone.  
4\. I couldn't add as much pockets and holsters as your coat, but I made sure you can still carry around your weapons. Or did what she modified it to make it feel like your other clothes.  
5\. I've also asked Or to pack another gun and crossbow for you. Unlike these clothes, they aren't as modified as your current ones, but Or let Noir know so she could work on them._

 _I hope you have a nice time at Beacon and remember that the girls and I are just a phone call away._

 _Love,  
Mom_

Jaune smiled as he put the note down and laid the set of clothes on his bed. After a quick shower, Jaune found himself in front of a full body mirror as he looked over the new outfit he would be wearing. Instantly Jaune noticed the difference between the clothes he used to wear and what he was wearing right now.

Unlike the hooded black trench coat, this set consisted of a dark-blue long-sleeved button-up shirt. Over this, he wore a hooded, no-sleeve, button-up vest that with a holster on the back to allow him to store his pistol while two other holsters on his sides let him carry his crossbow and his sword. Accompanying this was a pair same colored pants and specialized boots. Around his neck was a purple scarf with golden embroidery while his left hand was wrapped up in a similarly colored bandage, just hiding the mark from view. (Corvo from Dishonored 2 W/ Emily's Mask)

Stretching a bit, Jaune smiled when the clothes didn't interrupt his movements. As he was posing, the blonde missed as Noir walked in and smirked before knocking on the open door. Jaune jumped at the sudden noise before his face began to turn red from Noir's familiar smirk.

"You know, you might make it as a model." Noir teased before she looked Jaune over and nodded. "You look good. A little regal but professional."

"Thanks, where's the gear mom said she sent?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to shrug.

"I had Neo take it to one of our weapon-smiths along with the blue prints." Noir said before she jabbed her thumbs towards the door. "You ready?"

"More or less. I'm guess you packed the rest in my stuff?" Jaune asked getting Noir to nod. "Well, then I guess we should head out."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Airship¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and ignored as much of the noise as he could. The two months he stayed in Vale had been…excitable to say the least. The blonde was confident enough about the layout of the entire kingdom and had no problem finding his way around the various districts. That mostly due to the various 'errands' that he ran for his sister and the entire Black Market

Since his first mission had landed him in hot water, Noir had practically forced Jaune to take on 'Runner Jobs', delivering Object A to Point B then grabbed Object C and taking it to Point F. Though that wasn't all Jaune had done; from time to time, Noir would assign him to join Roman or Neo in taking out underground operations around the city. Most times, it was usually just an upstart gang…however there were a few that involved the White Fang.

In those few times, Jaune usually asked to handle the job alone, something that Noir, surprisingly, allowed him to do. Because he always managed to disrupt the operations enough that even the VPD could handle it, Jaune began to develop a reputation for himself. It wasn't intentional by any means, however, and was a bit ashamed to admit that his curiosity had led him to being found.

Luckily, since he wore his mask and had his hood up most of time on a job, that's all anyone's ever seen of him. It's what also led him to gaining a lot of reputation as well as a moniker that he was a tad bit uneasy with.

 _In other news, authorities are continuing their search for the vigilante simply known as The Grimm Walker._ Hearing that, Jaune looked up to see a nearby screen play a video of Jaune using Far Reach, Doppelgänger and Summoning Grimm against a few White Fang members. _He was last spotted three days ago interrupting another White Fang operation. Should anyone have any info leading to his capture, the VPD are asking that call immediately._

"Let's just hope that he doesn't show up _too_ often now," A voice said, getting Jaune to look to his and see Noir leaning against the wall of the Airship. "At least until all the attention he's gained passes." Jaune had to nod at that before he closed his eyes again. While only those close to Noir who The Grimm Walker really was, that didn't mean he didn't attract the attention of everyone else.

When one accidental summoning of Grimm was caught on camera, Jaune found himself hunted and chased after by more experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses. As luck would have it, Jaune managed to gain as much allies as he did 'enemies' and whenever he was cornered by a Huntsman, another would appear out of nowhere to help him escape. Because of the attention, Jaune could understand his older sister's relief when Beacon's school year closed in.

"Why did it have to be airships?" At that Jaune opened his eyes and looked towards Noir again to see her a bit greener than before.

"Tell me again, why did you have to come with me?" Jaune asked, turning his head to the front of them, where the other occupants were casting them curious looks.

"Because, I need to talk to the Headmaster about something and I thought it would be better to go together." Noir responded, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"So you got on an airship, despite the fact that you motion sickness?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to nod. Shrugging at the response, Jaune let out a short breath before looking around. Most the people in the airship looked like run-of-the-mill students, but a few caught his attention. For one, the Faunus that he had run into on the train was sitting on a bench by the window. Weiss Schnee was currently on her scroll a few feet away while the girl in the red hood that he fought with in Patch was getting smothered by another blonde.

Other than that, there was a red-head that was currently swarmed by other potential students while an energetic ginger was talking the ear off a boy in green clothes.

… _the robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities._ Hearing that, the two Arcs looked at the nearby screen to see a mug-shot Roman. _If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa._ Jaune simply smiled before a sigh from Noir made him look at her.

"At least now I'll only have to deal with Roman's troubles." Noir said, getting Jaune to chuckle before their attention was brought back to the screen. The report was talking about a Faunus movement gone violent before the screen suddenly shut off. Immediately the space was replaced by a hologram of a woman with blonde hair.

 _Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunstman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it._ Jaune had to bite back the laughter when he heard the words, 'time of peace', _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world._

Once the hologram ended, Jaune looked to his left to see Noir place a hand on his shoulder. Smiling at the older blonde, Jaune's smile fell when he realized that Noir was a lot greener with her hand placed in front of her mouth. Lifting his hand to the exit, Jaune simply pat his sister on the back.

"Trashcan's over there." Without a word, Noir left, getting Jaune to wince before he looked out the window and spotted Beacon. "Well, here's where I start my journey." Jaune said before he winced again at Noir's retching. "I just hope it's not too much of a hassle."

"Oh Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Jaune attention was snapped to the red-hooded girl and the blonde. He couldn't hold back the laughter when he saw the blonde began hopping on one foot while the red-hooded girl started pushing her away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Courtyard¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"We really need to see about investing in some motion sickness pills." Jaune said as he continued to pat Noir's back and occasionally wave at a passing student. The woman simply continued to empty her lunch into the trashcan as various students walked by the blonde duo. While Jaune stayed near Noir, his attention was drawn to the red-hooded girl, who was currently spinning in place before falling into Weiss Schnee's luggage.

"Why am I not surprised to see you there?" A voice asked, getting the blonde to look to his left and see another blonde. This one was dressed similarly to Jaune, wearing an opened, white long-sleeved coat and blouse with a few hints of gold on near the edges. "Sometimes I wonder if we really are twins."

"Blanc?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to bury her head deeper into the trashcan. The younger blonde's response was a light hug from Blanc. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Ozpin. Mother's looking to reestablish an agreement with Beacon and has asked me to go in her stead." Blanc said, getting Jaune to tilt his head before he nodded. "And how have you been? From what I hear, you've been getting into a bit of trouble."

"Who, me? No…" Jaune said, smiling a bit before Blanc crossed her arms. "Not intentionally at least."

"So do you want to explain why I've been hearing news about this Grimm Walker?" Blanc asked, leaning in a bit. What was pushed back by another hand, making Jaune turn to see Noir standing beside him.

"Back off Blanc. What Jaune does is his own business." Noir said, glaring at the girl in white. "If he can get himself into trouble, he can himself out."

"Like you're one to talk. May I remind you that you were supposed to protect him?" Blanc challenged, getting Noir to take a step forward.

"What do you think I'm doing? It was Jaune's decision to take on some jobs and it was his mistakes that brought him attention." Noir said, getting Jaune to sigh. "I'm making sure that the VPD doesn't drag him away."

"You should have made sure that he wasn't in trouble in the first place!" Blanc said before she shoved back.

"Unlike you and Rouge I respect my brother's space and decision!" Noir said, getting Blanc to flinch.

"You undignified bi-" Whatever Blanc was going to say, it was cut off by an explosion. Looking at the source, the three blondes raised an eyebrow when they saw a cloud of smoke rising from the ground with an occasional *crackle* of electricity or ice. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the red-hooded girl and the Schnee both slightly blacked. Taking advantage of the interruption, Jaune quickly spoke up.

"Why don't you two go and find Ozpin? That way you can go back home and get back to work." Jaune said, getting the two sisters to look at him before Noir shrugged.

"Alright, the faster I get away from her the better." Noir said before she began walking away.

"For once, that's something we can both agree on." Blanc called out before she stomped after her twin. Jaune simply shook his head as he watched the two walked towards Beacon. Like him and Rouge, the two, despite being twins, didn't see eye-to-eye and were complete opposites of each other. While Noir had realistic views and a nonchalant attitude about her appearance to world, Blanc had fantasy-like view and cared about everyone's view of her as the future of D'ARC.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Was all Jaune heard from the short girl before he saw her lay back on the ground. Frowning a bit, Jaune quickly put on a smile before he crouched next to her and looked at the glowing tower.

"Already having a tough time?" Jaune asked before he looked at the girl. Before she could give answer, the blonde got to his feet before bending over and offering a hand. The girl smiled at the friendly gesture, before grabbing his hand, letting Jaune yank her to her feet. "My name's Jaune."

"Ruby." The girl responded, blushing a bit when Jaune gripped her hand a little tighter and began shaking it. "So, you also attending Beacon?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to smile again when he noticed that she had a look that said she wanted to punch herself.

"I think that's why I'm here." Jaune responded, laughing when Ruby grew a little red. "I'm guessing you're not much of a conversationalist?" Jaune asked, getting the girl to nod. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. You seem a little overwhelmed right now anyway." Ruby nodded again before Jaune turned around and motioned for her to follow. "C'mon I think orientation's starting."

"So…" Ruby said as they got closer to the main hall. "…I have this thing." Jaune quickly stopped and turned to see Ruby pull out a large scythe from behind her before stabbing it into the ground. Jaune actually took a step back in surprise when he saw the weapon before he leaned in for a closer look.

"Is that a scythe?" The blonde asked before he saw Ruby lift it up and cuddle it a bit.

"It's also a customizable High-Impact Sniper Rifle." Ruby added, getting Jaune to smile.

"It's also a gun?" Jaune simplified.

"It's also a gun." Ruby confirmed, getting Jaune to chuckle before he saw put the weapon away. "So what do you have?"

"Nothing too fancy. Right now, all I have it this." Jaune said before he pulled out his sword handle and showed Ruby. The girl raised an eyebrow at it before Jaune quickly twirled the blade around his hand and ejected the blade. "This is my Folding Blade, created for concealment and to go against the toughest Grimm bone." Seeing it, Jaune smiled when he saw Ruby marvel at the sword as Jaune held it out.

"C-can I?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the sword before Jaune placed in her hands. Inspecting the blade, Ruby at Jaune with a twinkle in her eye before she looked at Jaune and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked when he noticed Ruby's frown.

"It this all you have?" The girl asked, getting Jaune to stare at her for a second.

"For now, my other things are either packed or being worked on." The blonde replied with shrugged before Ruby handed him back his sword. "Don't discount the sword; it was etched with Dust so I light it on fire, charge electricity or create a blast of wind…among other things." Jaune said, taking the blade before he swung it and watched as Ruby's eyes widened when the blade caught fire on its own.

"Awesome…" was all Ruby said as she stared at the sword with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"I also have some homemade gadgets packed away." Jaune said, before he put his sword away. "I'd show you but, we might miss orientation." The blonde said, getting Ruby to stare at him before her eyes widened. "C'mon, I think I heard that it's being held in the amphitheater." Ruby simply nodded at Jaune began the two of them down the walkway.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Amphitheater¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ruby! Over Here! I saved you a spot!" A blonde called out, getting the two to stop. Ruby smiled when she saw the blonde again and was about to move when she stopped and looked at Jaune. The blonde saw how she had a looked and simply waved her off.

"Go ahead. I'll catch you after the ceremony." Jaune urged before Ruby grabbed his hand and began leading through the crowd. "Ruby?" Jaune asked as he was grabbed by the girl and dragged towards the other blonde. As they closed in on the other blonde, Jaune managed to free his wrist and wiggle it before he noticed the two girls looking at him.

"Uh, Rubes? Who's this?" The blonde asked, getting Ruby to motion to Jaune.

"This is Jaune. Jaune, this is my sister Yang. She's the one that ditched me which led to me exploding!" Ruby said, getting the other blonde to flinch a bit.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked, getting Ruby to shake her head while Jaune shrugged.

"As logical as that would've been…it more literal in this case." Jaune said, getting Yang to raise an eyebrow. "There's a crater outside for evidence."

"See! Even Jaune saw it!" Ruby jumped in, "That's not mentioning that crabby girl's luggage that I tripped over. That made her yell at me and then I sneezed!" Jaune raised an eyebrow at Ruby before his attention was drawn to someone behind the girl. "And then we exploded, and she yelled again and I felt really, really bad!" That someone turned out to be Weiss, who currently had a twitch her eye, as Ruby continued. "And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You-!" Weiss called out, getting Ruby to hide behind Jaune with frightened *sqeak*. "You were lucky that we didn't blow up the entire cliff!" Weiss yelled, getting Yang to look at Ruby in surprise. Before it could escalate any further, Jaune decided to step in-between the two.

"Alright, let's calm down and talk this out." The blonde said, getting the girls to look at him before Jaune focused on Weiss. "Look, it's obvious that Ruby didn't mean to cause that explosion." Ruby nodded at that while Weiss glared at Jaune. "Just let her apologize and then you can go your separate ways." Jaune said before Weiss held out a pamphlet to Ruby.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, as Weiss began reciting the disclaimer; Before she could finish, Jaune took the pamphlet from her hand. Looking it over, the blonde took a second to stare at Weiss before the four teens' attention were drawn to the stage where a few men and women were standing.

"Good evening. I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." The man said, getting everyone to mumble amongst one another. "I'll keep this brief, though many of you are here now, only a handful will still be here come tomorrow evening. When I look at all of you, all I see is wasted energy that seeks a purpose, a drive. Come initiation, know that only those who find that drive will still be here, and they will be the ones to take their first steps." With that, Ozpin left, leaving a woman, who everyone noted was Goodwitch, at the mic as she addressed the crowd.

"If you would please direct your attention to me." Goodwitch said, getting everyone to at behind her. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow will begin your initiation. For now, feel free to roam around Beacon to get yourself acquainted. Dinner will be served in the Food Hall at sunset. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said before she and the other adults left.

"Well, wasn't that inspiring." Yang said before she looked at the others again.

"I'll admit, he seemed a bit…off." Jaune said before he felt an arm wrap itself around Jaune neck. Before he could register the limb, the blonde was suddenly pulled away from the girls as another hand tried to ruffle his hair.

"There you are!" A voice said, getting the girls to look behind Jaune to see Noir do her best in rubbing Jaune's head. "I was wondering if you already settled in." Noir said before she noticed Ruby and Yang. "And here you are already making friends. I'm so proud of you!"

"Noir, that's enough." A second voice said, getting Ruby, Yang and Weiss to look around the two blondes to see Blanc standing behind them with a stern look. "We are in public."

"Lighten up will ya?" Noir said as she let go of Jaune, "Not everything is about image. All work and no play will make Jaune a dull boy." Jaune simply let out a sigh as the two Arcs stepped up to each other. Before any words could be passed, Weiss decided to join in.

"You're Blanc 'Poussière' Arc." Weiss said, getting the two sisters to stop. Taking a second to look at Weiss as she stepped up, Blanc simple cleared her throat before she moved away from Noir.

"Correct, and you're Weiss Schnee are you not?" Blanc asked, getting Weiss to smile before she bowed a bit. Just as Weiss was about to speak, Jaune decided to jump in.

"Careful of this one Blanc, she has an…explosive personality." The younger blonde said, getting Weiss to glare at him while Blanc raised an eyebrow before she looked to Jaune. "She helped cause that explosion out front." At that, Blanc opened her mouth and let out a silent 'ah' before she focused on Weiss again.

"Retaliation?"

"A slight mishandling of Dust." Jaune clarified, getting Blanc and Noir to nod. "She did have this." Jaune said, flashing the pamphlet towards his sisters while Weiss 'paled' at the sight of it. The two sisters raised an eyebrow at the paper before they opened it and looked over its contents before Noir shrugged and moved away.

"Well…that's not completely wrong." Noir said while Blanc nodded and handed the paper back to Weiss.

"Indeed. However, you should have that revised." Weiss took the pamphlet back as her head began to hang low. "However, it is rather interesting to meet Winter's sister." At that Weiss perked up again before rolled his eyes and looked at Noir.

"And there they go." The blonde said while Noir shrugged.

"Blanc was always interesting in meeting Winter's baby sister." Noir said before she wrapped her arm around him again. "So, you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Noir said before she motioned to Ruby and Yang.

"That's Ruby and her sister Yang." Jaune said with a shrug while Noir gave him a deadpanned looked. "Ruby uses a scythe and two years younger than me." At that the three looked Jaune before he shrugged again. "What? I only met them like…twenty minutes ago and half of that was focused on this orientation. Can't exactly tell one's life story in that time."

"I'll give you that." Noir said before she let go of Jaune. "So, how about a tour around Beacon?"

"Don't you have to talk to Ozpin?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to roll her eyes.

"Don't _you_ have other things to worry about?" Noir responded before Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, do you know if my replacements are ready yet?" Noir took a second to freeze before she smacked her head.

"I knew I forgot to message Neo." Noir said before she sighed. "Hold on, I've got to make a call." Jaune simply waved her off before he looked at Ruby and Yang, both of which had a lost and confused on their faces.

"You two okay?" Jaune asked, getting the sister to blink in response before they shook their heads wildly.

"Don't worry, we're just a little…" Ruby started before she trailed off.

"…thrown off by your sisters." Yang finished, getting Ruby to nod. Jaune simply nodded in understanding before he noticed Blanc and Weiss walking up to him.

"Jaune Arc?" Weiss said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow when the Heiress bowed. "I'd like to formally apologize for my disrespect."

"…what?" Was all Jaune said before Weiss looked towards Ruby.

"And perhaps I should have been a little less…vocal about my complaints." The Heiress added while Blanc smiled.

"Good, now that that's all settled how about-" Blanc started.

"-good news!" Before Noir returned and hung herself over Jaune's shoulder. "Neo said that your stuff should be ready in a few hours. So that means, you won't be completely screwed come initiation tomorrow." Jaune simply grinned at her before Noir patted his shoulder. "Now, how about that tour?"

"You know it's rude to interrupt someone." Blanc said, getting Noir to stare at her. "And don't think you can go wandering off. We still have business to talk about with Ozpin." Hearing that, Noir raised a finger and began waggling it.

"Ah-ah-ah. _You_ have business to talk about with Ozpin." Noir said before she pointed to herself. " _I_ just came here to give him a heads-up. Compared to you, my business can wait." Knowing the two were about to start arguing, Jaune freed himself from Noir and walked over to Ruby and Yang.

"How about you two save the arguing for later?" The blonde said before he crossed his arms. "Do you even know what we were supposed to do now?"

"Yeah, you put your stuff in a locker for tomorrow and explore the grounds a bit." Noir answered. "C'mon, we can grab your trunk before we head to the locker rooms. I'll show you the way." Jaune took a second to look at her before he let out a sigh and began to follow. Shortly after, Blanc and Weiss began to follow them while Ruby and Yang took a second to look at one another.

"What just happened?" Ruby could only shrug before she ran after the four.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Locker Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"And here we are," Noir said as she entered the locker room, where other students were putting away their own gear. On the far side of the room stood a portly man with a grey mustache and eyebrow combo and a taller man with a disheveled dress code.

"Ah, new students?" The portly man asked, getting Jaune to nod as he and the girls walked up to them. "Excellent! Welcome to Beacon."

"Indeed, am I to assume that you are here to receive a locker?" The disheveled man asked before he handed the four teens a slip of paper. "Here you are, the number on top is the locker number and the numbers below are the passcodes to open them." Ruby, Yang and Weiss all nodded at the man before they began walking away.

"Ah, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, it's been a while." Noir said, getting Jaune to look at her. The two men took a second to look at Noir before they noticed Blanc and smiled.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite students!" The portly man said before he opened his arms and waited for Noir. The blonde simply smiled before she stepped forward and gave the man a hug before she moved on to the other. "Nice to see you again you two. I must say time has treated you well."

"You know these two?" Jaune asked, getting Noir to smirk.

"Professor Port here taught Grimm Studies while Doctor Oobleck taught History." Blanc said as she gave the two professors a hug.

"Ah, I see. So I assume that this is your brother." The disheveled man, who Jaune guessed was Oobleck, said as he looked at Jaune. "I must say he reminds me so much of Hibis." At that, the three Arcs dropped their smiles and lowered their head; seeing that, the portly man elbowed Oobleck in the side. It took a second before Oobleck widened his eyes and lowered his head. "Forgive me, I seemed to have been caught up in the moment. I shouldn't-"

"-it's fine." Jaune cut off, getting the others to look at him. "It's been four years…"

"Regardless, I am very sorry." Oobleck said, before Jaune nodded.

"Well, this has been fun." Noir said as she smiled again. "But I think Jaune should fine his locker. He still need to load it for tomorrow."

"Not like I have that much to pack away." Jaune countered, "You still haven't given me my replacements."

"Last minute trip to a weapons smith?" Port asked, getting the two blondes to shrug. "Not to worry, we'll inform Ms. Goodwitch."

"No need, I'm right here." At that, the three Arcs slowly turned around to see Ozpin and Goodwitch behind them. "And I suspect that you are going deliver them?" The older blonde asked as she focused her gaze on Noir. The blonde simply gave a thumbs up before Ozpin stepped closer to Jaune.

"Noir, Blanc, it's good to see you again." The headmaster said, getting a nod from the two of them. "I assume you're not here to simply give greetings?" The man asked, getting the two to nod again before Blanc pulled out an envelope and held it out.

"Mother wanted me to deliver this to you." Blanc said as Ozpin took the letter. "She's currently having a business discussion in Mistral and asked me to represent her. She's looking to reestablish a prior agreement with Beacon."

"I see, and you?" Ozpin as he focused on Noir. The blonde simply smirked before she crossed her arms.

"Just here to give a heads up. I'm going be opening my services to Beacon." At that, Blanc, Jaune and Goodwitch turned their attention to Noir. "Naturally, anyone's free to use them. But I suspect that only those in their third or final year to make an appearance."

"This doesn't have to do with your brother attending?" Ozpin asked, getting Noir to shrug.

"Maybe. It's quite coincidence…isn't it?" Noir asked before she turned around. "We can have a discussion about it later…for now, I think it's best get something to eat. I'll see you two in the Dining Hall." Noir said before she began walking towards the exits. Jaune simply let out a sigh before he made his way to his locker and began putting away what he needed. As he did, he took a second to stop and look at Blanc, who was leaning against a locker next to him.

"You think me attending here is the reason Noir offered the shops services?" Jaune asked as he took off his scarf and put it away.

"Who knows what goes through her head sometimes." Was all Blance said before Jaune continued to put his gear away..

'What are you planning, Noir?'

* * *

 **Edit: Sagistic here, just letting you know that I've rewritten this chapter for Shira due to how clunky she made it.**

And I shall end this chapter for now. I know this is more filler, and I won't lie, the next might be as well.

Anyway, I thought I'd address this right now: I read some reviews asking how Jaune lost to a weaker opponent when he matched Adam. Let me say this real quick; Jaune's powers use Aura. To be clear, every time Jaune uses his powers, it drains his aura. And like the game, it will regenerate, but that takes a few seconds and stronger powers use more aura than what regenerates.

Now in the case of Adam, Jaune didn't think the man was too much of a threat considering his weapon. Since Jaune's unfazed by death and being hurt, practically any form of ill intent against him almost completely goes over his head. Because of that, Jaune hadn't used Bend Time. Even though he had used Doppelgänger, his control over it minimalized his loss of aura, just like Far Reach and Blink do.

Compared to 'Banesaw', as called by ZenithTempest, who clearly had a more damaging weapon, in Jaune's eyes. Add to that, Jaune was in a rush, wanting to get away from Winter. If you think about it, wouldn't you use your more stronger powers in hopes of getting away faster? More so, I did state that Bend Time did use half of Jaune's aura…that's adding to the he used Shadow Walk before. That culminated to Jaune's quick loss of aura against 'Banesaw', leaving him more sluggish, enough to be caught.

That's also what Jaune used that 'glowing blue vial' before he started running again. I will be explaining what it is later and others later, but for now, know that it helps Jaune and will help the others.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

* May be updated to include more into about new abilites and/or weapons used.

-Jaune Arc-

 ***Appearance:** Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back; He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

-Noir 'Marché' Arc-

 **Background:** The leader of the Black Market, Noir was once a Huntress-in-Training. After only a semester in their first years, Noir, along with her twin Blanc, dropped out of Beacon in order to support their family. Though her potential as a Huntress was somewhat lost, her grandfather saw something in her that made him choose her to lead the Black Market. Now in charge of the underground dealings in Vale, Noir uses her position to help various Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as keeping a complex connection to various points around Vale.

 **Appearance:** Like her siblings, Noir is a blonde with short hair and blue eyes. Her body has a lithe build to it, letting her bend her body around like a dancer in order to avoid attacks. Her everyday clothes consist of a white corset that stopped short of her hips, black pants, and black and white high-heeled boots. Over that, she wore a black, orange-lined jacket and a pair of gloves.

 **Personality:** Noir is a person who prioritizes family and close friends over everyone else, much like Jaune. Being closer to Jaune than the rest of the family, Noir is just as laid back and easy-going as her bother, though she has an edge of danger always emanating from her. However, unlike Jaune, she had a rather short temper, causing her to challenge anyone over simple disagreements. Along with her siblings, Noir is unfazed by death from any means and will not hesitate to take a hit if it meant winning.

When dealing with the underside of Vale, Noir is rather cunning, twisting words and leaving out information to get things to go her way. In some cases, this habit follows her everywhere, making everyone, even Jaune, weary of her.

 **Abilities:** Being a Huntress-in-Training, Noir has some experience fighting Grimm. When it comes to fighting other humans and Faunus, Noir's cunning mind allows her to control the battle with ease.

 **Weapon:** Noir's weapon is a common sword with the common handle being switched for an old-fashioned cane handle. Like Jaune, Noir's weapon isn't much of a hybrid, causing her to employ a gun in her off hand to deal with enemies outside her sword's range.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rewritten

**Edit: Sagistic here, just letting you know that I've rewritten this chapter for Shira due to how clunky she made it.**

Hello guys! I'm back! And I have to say, thank you for the 9,000 views. I honestly didn't think this would get that much. And while I could go on and on, I think it's best that you read this chapter.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Dining Hall¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a low whistle as he and Blanc entered the Dining Hall, the room ran down the length of a cloister-like hall with four long tables running the length of the hall with benches to either side and walking areas located in between. Some spots on the table were already filled with a few students, some already forming small groups and others, obviously older students, in their own teams.

Looking around Jaune raised an eyebrow when he spotted Noir waving them down at a nearby table. Joining her were Ruby, Yang, Weiss, the redhead Jaune saw on the airship and the cat Faunus from before. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jaune turned to see Blanc smiling at him before leading him towards the table where they took a seat next to their sister.

"Nice of you to join us." Noir said before she motioned to the table. "Dig in, more than enough for all of us." Looking across the table, Jaune had to give the chefs at Beacon, they definitely knew how to prepare a feast for many. On the many plates and platters that decorated the tables were different displays of seafood, various types of ribs, rotisserie and sides.

'Man, I can only image the kind of food fight would break out with all this food.' Jaune thought before he felt Noir elbow him in the ribs. Looking at the older blonde, Jaune saw her quickly motion to the Faunus and redhead.

"Don't be rude." Noir said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow before he looked at the two. "*Sigh* Blake, Pyrrha, this is my younger brother, Jaune." Hearing that, Jaune took a second to stare at the two before he felt another elbow to his ribs that made him extend his hand out.

"Uh, sorry, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune said before the redhead nodded.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure." The redhead said while the Faunus nodded in his direction.

"Blake." Jaune simply nodded towards the Faunus before he focused his attention back on Pyrrha. After a few seconds, Jaune pointed a finger at her before resting on his elbow.

"You're…that girl on the cereal box…right?" The blonde asked, getting everyone to stop and look at him before Noir began chuckling.

"Pay up Schnee." The blonde said while Blanc and Jaune stared at her. "What? I bet twenty Lien that Jaune would say that."

"Must you always embarrass the family name?" Blanc asked, getting Noir to roll her eyes.

"Please, like you haven't done something like this." Noir said as she pocketed the money. Seeing the twin glare at her, Noir simply waved her hand dismissively. "Lighten up, a little bet isn't going to kill anyone." As the two sisters began to bicker, Jaune simply let out a sigh and turned to the others.

"So, I'm guessing that you've already gotten to know Noir?" The blonde asked, getting nods in response. "Well, Blanc is like her too…" Jaune said, getting the girls to nod.

"I dunno, she acts more…motherly." Yang said, getting Jaune to shrug. "Do they always fight like this?"

"Sometimes it escalates into trading blows," Jaune said as he began to serve himself. "I just hope it doesn't this time." Just as Jaune said that, a strange sound echoed throughout the hall that made everyone stop what they were doing. As one, everyone turned their attention towards the door just in time for it to burst open and reveal two more people. One of them the energetic ginger from before while the other was the boy in green, now looking completely exhausted.

"See Ren! I told you I'd get us there!" The ginger said before she tapped his nose. "You just have to have faith in my nose." Seeing the two, the hall stayed silent for a few more seconds before people began to return to whatever they were doing. The group would've chosen to do the same if the ginger didn't suddenly appear next to Yang. "Hello! Is this spot taken?" The ginger asked, getting Yang to jump a bit.

"U-uh, no. Go ahead." Yang said before she motioned to the empty space next to her.

"Awesome! Ren! I found a spot over here!" The ginger shouted before she took a seat next to Yang. A few seconds later, the others were joined by the boy in green, who looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. Without warning, the boy collapsed next to the ginger before letting his head fall on the table. "Anyway, my name is Nora and this is Ren. We're together! By not together-together." The ginger said, ignoring the fact that everyone at the table were looking at them.

"I think she has a few screws loose," Noir whispered, getting an elbow from Jaune in response. "Well, Nora, Ren, my name is Noir Arc. This is my younger brother Jaune and my less superior clone Blanc." At that, Blanc glared at Noir.

"U-uh, my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Yang Xiao-long."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Blake." Jaune took a second to look at the Faunus before he focused his attention back to the newest arrivals.

"So, how has Beacon been?" Jaune asked as he watched Nora fill her plate with practically everything around her.

"It's so cool." The ginger responded before she inhaled a large piece of meat. "Ren and I got to use one of the training rooms! Then we went to this classroom that had all these Grimm heads hanging around." Nora continued as she inhaled another piece of meat. "Then we saw this huge cliff that have these strange metal squares on them and then-" Before Nora could continue, a hand lifted itself toward her mouth.

"Nora, please chew before swallowing." A voice said, getting the others to follow the attached limb to it's source. Still resting his head on the table, the boy in green lifted his head. "I'm sorry, she easily get excitable. One of the professors, Professor Port, had given us a tour of the school grounds before directing us here. Unfortunately, we got lost." The boy explained, getting the others to nod.

"See? I knew I should've done a tour." Noir said, looking at Blanc while the others started to chuckle, giggle or smile. As the table grew friendlier, a thought passed through Jaune's head before he nudged Blanc's foot.

"I never got to ask," Jaune started, smiling when Noir tossed a grape in the air and had it land in her mouth. "How have the train shipments been?" Hearing that, Blanc simply smiled at Jaune while Noir leaned in.

"Aside from the White Fang incident two months ago? There've been no other incursions." Blanc said, getting Jaune to nod before his eyes quickly flicked towards the Faunus in time to see her flinch, letting him know that she was eavesdropping. Before the blonde could respond, another voice joined in the conversation.

"It's good to know that the White Fang aren't just attacking my family's company." As one, the three Arcs, turned to see Weiss looking at them. It wasn't just them as the others turned to her when they heard her speak.

"You know, it's kinda rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation?" Jaune asked, getting Weiss to flinch.

"Take it easy," Noir said as she motioned to Weiss. "You weren't exactly being discrete about it. And you can't tell you've never done it before." The blonde said, before she leaned on the table. "I say let them in on the conversation. It's two months old anyway." Jaune simply nodded at that while Blanc took a few more seconds before she also nodded and turned her attention to Jaune.

"Have you had any more casualties?" The blonde asked, getting Blanc to shake her head.

"None that have been reported." Blanc said, getting Jaune to sigh, "Though, that may be in part of our hired help."

"Help?" Weiss asked, getting everyone to look at Blanc

"Yes, D'ARC has often asked and employed the services of the Howlers." At that, Jaune saw the Faunus stiffen up a bit. "They are a reputable mercenary company that almost exclusively employ former White Fang Faunus within their ranks. Their distinction comes from their similar goals to the White Fang, hoping to create equality for Faunus." Blanc said, "However, unlike the White Fang, they do this simply by providing assistance to those outside of the Kingdom of Vale, protecting both humans and Faunus from any threat."

"In words we can understand," Noir cut in, getting Blanc to glare at her, "The Howlers are White Fang deserters, wanting equality for Faunus without the desire to plunge the rest of the world into fire." Jaune looked to the Faunus to see her flinch slightly again. "They do what they can to protect both humans and Faunus living outside the Kingdom of Vale. To them, everyone is equal in the eyes of the Grimm so there's no point in fighting over it."

"And you hired them?" Weiss asked, getting the three Arcs to nod. "What do you pay them?"

"Anything they need, within reason of course." Blanc said before she wiped her face. "Negotiations are troubling at times, but we manage. Speaking of which, I should meet with Ozpin. It's been a pleasure everyone, stay safe little brother." Blanc said before got up and left, getting Noir to sigh before she also stood up.

"Yeah, I should probably head out to." The woman said before patted Jaune on the shoulder. "I'll have your things back by tomorrow morning, okay?" Jaune simply nodded before Noir joined her sister. As the two disappeared, Yang took the opportunity to talk.

"So, your family reunions must…fun." The blonde said, getting Jaune to nod.

"Indeed, though I cannot help but notice your sisters seem to be at odds with each other." Weiss added, getting Jaune to nod again.

"That's how they've always been." The blonde spoke up. "Noir has a realistic view on life while Blanc was a bit sheltered. No matter what, they always end up disagreeing with each other." At that the remaining five continued eating until the sound of a riding crop hitting a table drew their attention to the entrance of the Dining Hall. Standing at the entrance was Goodwitch, her face still in a stern expression.

"Attention, the Dining Hall must be empty in ten minutes. Please finish your meals in meet in the ballroom." The blonde said before left, getting Jaune to close his eyes and nod.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Jaune said before he got up. "Got to get a good spot to sleep." At that, everyone got up from their seats.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ballroom¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Jaune watched the various people got ready for bed, wrestling around or start hushed conversations, he couldn't help but smile at the somewhat sedated atmosphere the Ballroom had. Having been the first few people to reach the Ballroom, Jaune had picked a spot next to one of the walls. Just a few feet away from him was Blake, who was currently reading her book again while Yang and Ruby were a few feet in front of him.

"So, what book are you reading?" Jaune asked, getting Blake to look up before she looked back down.

"It's a story about a man who's framed for the murder of a kingdom's ruler. After he's captured, he manages to escape and sets out to clear his name." The Faunus said, getting Jaune to nod before he started to lay down.

"Think I can borrow it when you're done with it?" The blonde asked, getting Blake to look at him for a second before nodding. Looking back at the sisters, Jaune raised an eyebrow when he saw them currently rolling along the floor. As he continued to watch them, his eyes immediately snapped to a figure that was standing outside, looking into the Ballroom through the windows.

"So, you're the son of Chlorine Arc?" Hearing that, Jaune turned his attention to Blake before looking back at the window to see the figure was gone. Shaking his head, Jaune looked back at Blake who was currently waiting for his answer.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" The blonde asked before Blake shook her head and continued to read.

"It's nothing." The Faunus said, "I've heard stories about your company though."

"That it's like SDC and treats its workers like crap?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow when Blake shook her head.

"Not exactly." Blake said before she lowered her book. "Some have said that your company has bought and traded Faunus. That you use an underground market to solicit their lives or trade them of when they van no longer work." Hearing that, Jaune lowered his head before he gripped his hand, his joints popping before the blonde let out a sigh.

"That's a new one." Jaune said, getting Blake to wince. "No, we don't treat them like items." Jaune said before he looked at the ceiling. "Everyone employed by my family are treated equally, and we don't tolerate racism. We're all equal in the eyes of the Grimm…we're all prey. So if you can't see that, then you more soulless than them. That's what my great-great-grandfather believed and that's what my family upholds." Jaune said before he rolled over, and smiled when he saw Yang sitting on top of Ruby.

"A very black and white world view." Blake said, getting Jaune to look back.

"Maybe, but in between is the grey." Jaune said, getting Blake to raise an eyebrow. "The grey is where the action is…and once you see it, you can do something about it. Sometimes you don't need to see more than black and white…" Jaune said before he closed his eyes. Blake to a moment to stare at Jaune before she slowly nodded. "You mind getting that light?" Jaune asked, getting Blake to jump before she blew out the candles she lit.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Locker Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So, how do think team formation's going to play out?" Yang asked as she, Jaune and Ruby entered the locker rooms.

"Don't know, just going to have to wait and see." Jaune said with a shrug. "I mean, it could be something kinda stupid…like the first person you make eye-contact with is your partner." At that the three of them chuckled before Ruby and Yang stopped and opened a pair of lockers. "You know, you're actually a lot happier than yesterday Ruby."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. You gonna tell us?" Yang joined in, getting Ruby to smirk before she pulled out her weapon.

"Yep, today, I'm going to let my baby do all the talking today." Ruby said, snuggling up to the machinery while Yang rubbed the back of her neck. Smiling at the two, Jaune simply continued his trek through the locker room until he came across Weiss and Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha, have you given it any thought as to who's going to be on your team?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow as he approached the two. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Jaune couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

'Man, figured the Schnee might try and butter up potential partners.' Jaune thought before he realized his locker was right behind them.

"Hmm…I'm not quite sure." The redhead said before shrugging. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"That's a bad idea." Jaune said, getting the two to jump while the blonde raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry for cutting in, but I was hoping I could get my things." Jaune said before he motioned to his locker. The two girls took a second to look at his locker before moving out of the way. Nodding at them, Jaune quickly opened the locker and started taking inventory of his gear.

"So Jaune," Pyrrha asked, getting Jaune to stop. "What were you saying? About it being a bad idea to let the chips fall where they may?"

"Oh, that. It's just my opinion, don't worry about it." Jaune said, waving off the two before Weiss spoke.

"Well, you did say it with some determination. I'd like to hear your reasoning for going against Pyrrha's philosophy." The heiress said, getting Jaune to look at her.

"It just something my grandfather and dad used to say." The blonde said as he started attaching two grenades to his belt. "They always said 'A huntsman shouldn't always be sitting on the sidelines.' and 'No matter what, always remember that knowing your aggression is key.'." Jaune said before he grabbed another grenade. "in essence, if you're training to become a huntsman, then you should at least learn how aggressive you want to be."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to shrug.

"Put it like this, if you let chips fall where they may…then you accept the fact that a town is being attacked and won't bother to help it." Jaune said, getting the two girls to look at him. "Since we're training to become huntsman, we're going to have to get aggressive at some point. The problem is, how are you going to use that aggression?"

"Forgive me when I say that I'm still confused." Weiss said, getting a nod from Pyrrha while Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Let's take you for example." Jaune said, as he looked at Weiss. "You are what I like to call, strategically aggressive. You plan ahead in order to make things go your way, buttering up potential allies to take make things a bit easier. Yang strikes me as someone who's purely aggressive, charging headfirst in hopes of powering through an obstacle."

"I see…" Pyrrha said, as he cupped her chin in thought.

"And what would you consider yourself?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to stop. "If this is how you see things, surely you have an idea of how 'aggressive' you are."

"I see myself as having a huntsman aggression," Jaune said, looking back to see Weiss and Pyrrha stare at him in skepticism. "Not huntsman as in us, but huntsman as in a hunter looking for food." Jaune said, getting the two to nod.

"So, what is your plan for teams?" Pyrrha asked, getting Jaune to stop.

"First I'd wait until I know how it works. Then find whoever I want to be on my team." Jaune said, "Like Ozpin said yesterday…it's up to us to take the first step. How aggressive are you planning to be?" Jaune said, getting the two widen their eyes in realization. As the two thought it over, Weiss' attention was drawn back to Jaune when she saw him pull out a Bone Charm and attach it to his vest.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, getting the heiress to jump in surprise before she turned and saw Ruby and Yang walking up to them. Jaune took a second to look at the two before he grabbed another Bone Charm and held it up.

"What, this?" The blonde asked, getting Ruby to nod. "It's a bone charm. A small artifact that grants its wearer unique abilities." Jaune said, getting the four girls to raise an eyebrow. "What? It's superstitious, but these things have yet to fail me. Take this one for instance," Jaune said as he held up a third Bone Charm, "this one lets me swing my sword faster than normal. This one makes it so my crossbow bolts don't break as often against Grimm. This one lets me move faster if I don't any weapons out."

"You're right, that does sound superstitious." Weiss said before she crossed her arms.

"Don't hate it until you try it." Jaune said he held out a Bone Charm. "Here, why don't you take this one? You look like you could benefit from swinging your weapon faster."

"I'd rather not." Weiss said, getting Jaune to shrug before Ruby stepped up.

"Can I have it?" The young reaper asked, staring at the object with wonder. "I could always swing Crescent Rose faster." Jaune simply chuckled at her before he reached into his locker and grabbed different Bone Charm.

"How about this one?" Jaune said as he dropped it in Ruby's hand. "It'll increase your speed when you have your weapon put away." Jaune said, getting Ruby to pout. "Well, if you don't want it…" Jaune said, smiling when Ruby closed her hand and began shaking her head.

"No-no! It's fine!" Ruby said before she clipped it to her belt. Shaking his head with a smile, Jaune noticed Yang and Pyrrha looking at him, the former with an expecting look on her face.

"You two wanna join in?" The blonde asked Yang to smirk while Pyrrha stiffen up a bit. Nodding at them, Jaune dug into his locker again before he tossed a Bone Charm towards Pyrrha. "Catch. That should increase the damage potential for your gun." Pyrrha nodded at the blonde before she pinned the charm to her sash while Yang caught a third charm, "That charm will increase the blast radius of Fire Dust rounds and judging by the rounds in those gauntlets, that's what you have."

"I'll admit," Weiss said, getting everyone to look at her as she crossed her arms. "I'm a bit suspicious about you just handing something like that out to strangers."

"Well, it's like my mom said, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'." Jaune responded, getting they girls to share a look with one another. "Regardless, these things are easy to craft but each of them is special in a way, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't lose them." Jaune said, getting the group to nod. Smiling at them, Jaune turned around once to before he pulled out his sword along with a pistol and one-handed crossbow.

"Are those you're weapons?" Ruby asked, getting Jaune to stop again before he noticed the girl was a little closer. Nodding at the question, Jaune leaned back when Ruby took another step closer. "Can I see them?"

"Ruby!" Yang said before she grabbed Ruby's hood and dragged her back a few feet. "Seriously? You can't just ask someone to see their weapons?"

"Why not? He already showed me his sword." Ruby said, getting the others to stiffen up while Weiss and Pyrrha turned a bit red.

"He did, did he?" Yang asked, the playful tone in her voice getting Jaune to sigh.

"Yeah! Doesn't look like much but Jaune showed me how it just springs out and triples its length." Ruby said before Jaune let out a more audible sigh.

"Ruby?" Jaune said, getting the girl to look at him. "Think back to everything you just said. And then think about how it sounded." Jaune said, closing his eyes and Ruby thought back on her words. The others immediately knew she was done when the tiny reaper began to turn dangerously red.

"Ew! Yang that's so gross!" Ruby said before she pushed her sister away. "I meant that he showed me the sword he uses to fight against the Grimm. He said he had more, but I didn't get see them since he didn't have them." Ruby said before Yang looked back at Jaune and saw him inspecting the pistol he had.

"Don't sweat it Rubes. You know I'm just messing with you." Yang said before she looked at Jaune. "You don't have a transformation weapon?" The blonde asked, getting Jaune to nod before he held out a sword handle.

"A simple one-to-two handed Folding Sword I call sol noctis*, infused with Dust to allow me to coat it with the elements." Jaune said before he pulled out his gun. "A simple pistol with a few upgrades, courtesy of my sister." Jaune added before he holstered the gun and pulled out the crossbow. "And a pistol-grip crossbow that uses reinforced bolts." Yang couldn't help but whistle at the armaments Jaune showed them.

"Quite the set up. Do you _really_ need all that stuff?" The blonde asked, getting Jaune shrug.

"Not all the time. I use whatever the situation calls for. For instance, if I need a trap, then I set these up." Jaune said before he held out a Spring Razor. "Spring Razors, a cluster of shrapnel, bones and metal scraps packed together to create a tornado of pain, capable of mutilating an Ursa with no problem." Jaune said before holding up Arc Mine. "An Arc Mine, charged with lightening Dust, these little things can turn a Beowolf into nothing but ash." Jaune said before shrugging. "And if all else fails? Well, ten second grenades help."

"Like I said, do you _really_ need all that stuff?" Yang asked again, before shaking her head.

 _Would all first years please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation? Again, all first years to Beacon Cliff immediately._

"Well, guess that's our signal." Jaune said as he closed his locker, getting the others to nod. "Hopefully, we get the teammates we want." Watching the others leave, Jaune took a second to look around before he lifted his hand to his eyes and look to his right. "You know we have head to the cliffs, right?" Jaune called out before the sound of shuffling made him smile.

"I'm surprised you sensed me." A voice said before Blake stepped out.

"Having sister that constantly want to play Hide-and-Seek lets you hone certain skills." Jaune said, before he crossed his arms. "But something tells you have something on your mind." Blake nodded at that before she crossed her arms.

"I'd like to make a deal with you." Jaune raised an eyebrow at that.

"Go on."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune took a second to look around as he and Blake approached the cliff, where his older sisters, Ozpin and Glynda were standing with other students. Ozpin simply nodded at the two of them before motioning towards the metal plates that the other students stood on.

'Why do I get an odd feeling?' Jaune said before he stepped on the last plate, getting him to look down when he heard a *click*. 'Oh, that's why. Are these spring-loaded?'

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be put to the test in the Emerald Forest." Opzin said, getting a few of the other students to nod.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said, getting Jaune to look at Ruby and see her panic a bit. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." At that, Jaune looked at Glynda while he heard Ruby whimper.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon." Ozpin cut in, getting Ruby to whimper more. "So it is in your best interest to be partnered with someone with whom you can work well with." Jaune raised an eyebrow at that. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." At that, Yang and Ruby snapped their attention to Jaune, the younger of the two glaring at him.

"What do want me do?" Jaune asked, before Ozpin cleared his throat.

"After you have found a partner, you are to make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said, getting Jaune to sigh. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to kill everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune nodded at that before he saw Noir smirk at him. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene."

"Kinda figured…" Jaune mumbled.

"On the northern end of the forest you will find an abandoned temple that is housing several relics. Each pair must choose one and then return here." Ozpin said before he took a sip from his mug. "With that relic, and the condition you return, your grades will be altered accordingly. Are there any question?"

"Yeah, real quick." Jaune said, raising his hands. "What's stopping a pair from taking all the relics?" Jaune asked, getting the other students to look at one another. "I mean if no instructors are intervening…who's going to stop them from doing it?"

"Take your position." Was all Ozpin said before the first student was launched. Jaune simply rolled his eye before pulling up his mask and hood, giving a quick wave to his sisters before he was flung from the cliff. Once the students were gone, Blanc and Goodwitch simply looked at Ozpin.

"You didn't answer his question." Blanc said, her only response was the sipping of a mug while Noir smirked.

"You never thought of that, right?" Ozpin simply hummed at the before Blanc sighed. "Well, here's hoping Jaune gets there first." Noir said before she pulled out her scroll.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Emerald Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune took in a deep breath as he watched the trees race pass him. After a few seconds, Jaune quickly flipped his body upwards before raising his left hand and focused his attention towards Blake, who was currently traveling a bit further than he was. Looking back at the ground, Jaune's eyes immediately caught an opening in the trees. Pulling out his sword, Jaune squeezed his left hand and smiled as he appeared closer to the clearing.

Lifting the blade up, Jaune immediately stabbed downwards…right into the skull of a passing Ursa that took a second to stand up. Using his momentum, Jaune immediately pushed himself away from the Grimm as it started dissolving in a black mist. Rolling along the grounds, Jaune watched as the Grimm fell to the floor, dead before it knew what happened. Taking a second to look around Jaune let out another fight before he patted himself down.

"Alright, guess it's time to find Blake." Jaune said as he looked towards the direction he saw her flying towards. "After all, I gave her my word."

* * *

 **Edit: Sagistic here, just letting you know that I've rewritten this chapter for Shira due to how clunky she made it.**

And that is where I'm going to leave this chapter. So what do you think? Good? Bad? A bit filler-ish? Personally, I think it's a bit filler-ish but that's what I wanted. Anyway, aside from the reviews I'm going to get, I'm a bit sad that no one commented on the last chapter. I don't know if it's a glitch or something but I still see '29 reviews' on the info page. There might be some reviews but that's just what I see, and Sagistic said that he hasn't seen any new reviews either.

Now, ignoring my sadness, I hope you guys review this one and it actually shows. The next time will be the Emerald Forest.

*sol noctis - Midnight Sun: Hate me if you want but google translate is my only source of info. If you know Latin correct me in a review.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Bios¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Bios may be updated to include more into about new abilites and/or weapons used.

-Jaune Arc-

 **Weapons:** Jaune houses a surprising number of weapons and gadgets on his person. This includes:

 _ **Huntsman Attire:**_ Basic attire fitted for a Huntsman, prioritizing combat over stealth.  
 _ **\- Bone Charm Slots:**_ Attach Four Bone Charms. _**  
\- Bolt Pouch:**_ Hold ten crossbow bolts _ **  
\- Bolt Capacity +5:**_ Increases crossbow bolt storage capacity by 5.  
 _ **\- Bullet Pouch:**_ Hold 10 bullets. _ **  
\- Bullet Capacity +5:**_ Increases bullet storage capacity by 5.

 _ **Huntsman Gun (Corvo's Gun):**_ Specialized gun crafted for Huntsman use. Ammunition sold separately.  
 _ **\- Pistol Reload Speed 1:**_ Faster reload  
 _ **\- Pistol Reload Speed 2:**_ Even faster reload  
 _ **\- Pistol Accuracy 1:**_ Tightens dispersion and stabilizes pistol aim  
 _ **\- Magazine +1:**_ Adds 1 bullet to the magazine.  
 _ **\- Dust Bullet:**_ Utilize Dust bullets.

 _ **Huntsman Crossbow (Corvo's Crossbow):**_ Specialized crossbow crafted for Huntsman use.  
 _ **\- Crossbow Accuracy:**_ Crossbow aim is improved and stabilized.  
 _ **\- Extended Bolt Range:**_ Crossbow bolts travel faster, further.  
 _ **\- Reload Speed:**_ Faster reload.  
 _ **\- Hardened Bolt:**_ Bolt that inflicts greater damage.  
 _ **\- Dust Bolt:**_ Utilize bolts imbued with Dust.  
 _ **\- Combustive Bolt:**_ Create Dust bolts with a wide blast radius that affects multiple enemies.

 _ **Spy Glass:**_ Spy glass custom made for travel.  
 _ **\- Refined Lens Optics:**_ Enhanced optics with a second, greater level of magnification.

 _ **Folding Blade AKA sol nocits:**_ Custom Blade that's resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. Designed by Jaune, created by Watts.  
 _ **\- Dust Blade:**_ Dust infused blade to allow the utilization of Dust.  
 _ **\- Sword Crossing:**_ Gives you an advantage in locked-sword contests

 _ **Grenades:**_ Shrapnel grenades with a 10 second timer.

 _ **Spring Traps:**_ Proximity mines that explode in a tornado of wires and shrapnel.

 _ **Arc Mines:**_ Proximity mines charged with Dust that explode into electricity, incinerating nearby target.  
 _ **\- Arc Mine Charge +1:**_ Each Stun Mine functions an additional time.  
 _ **\- Arc Mine Charge +1:**_ Each Stun Mine functions an additional time.

 **Bone Charms Used:**

(Jaune)

 _ **\- Enduring Allies**_ **-** Summoned Doppelgängers last longer.  
 _ **\- Resilient Allies**_ \- Summoned Doppelgängers have more health.  
 _ **\- Combustion**_ \- Your grenades inflict slightly more damage  
 _ **\- Exacting Aim**_ \- Your crossbow bolts inflict slightly more damage.

(Ruby)

 _ **Swift Stalker**_ \- Movement is slightly faster with weapons sheathed.

(Yang)

 _ **Firestarter**_ \- Incendiary Dust radius is slightly larger.

(Pyrrha)

 _ **Duelist's Skill**_ \- Your bullets inflict slightly more damage.

-Blanc Arc-

 **Background:** The next in like to take over Dust: Arc Reserve Company (D'ARC), Blanc was once a Huntress-in-Training. After only a semester in their first years, Blanc, along with her twin Noir, dropped out of Beacon in order to support their family. Though her potential as a Huntress was somewhat lost, her mother saw something in Blanc that made her choose Blanc as her heir. Now training to lead the second largest Dust company, Blanc wishes to use her company to unite humanity together against Grimm.

 **Appearance:** Like her siblings, Blanc has blue eyes and is blonde with her hair put into a tight bun. Her body has a lithe build to it, similar to Noir's however, Blanc prefers to jump from spot to spot during a battle rather than weaving around it. Blanc's clothes closely resemble Jaune's new outfit, having a white open coat over a black dress vest and matching pants.

 **Personality:** No different from any other Arc, Blanc will always put family above everyone else. Unlike Noir, Blanc is rather distant with Jaune due to her overbearing and caring nature. Most times, Blanc has a rather high tolerance to annoyances, however when going against her twin, that tolerance tends to disappear, leading the two into constant clashes. Having to be trained to run a large company, Blanc will deal with any situation as if it is a business meeting, wanting to avoid conflict if she can.

 **Abilities:** Being a Huntress-in-Training, Blanc has some experience fighting Grimm. When it comes to fighting other humans and Faunus, Blanc tends to follow Jaune's lead and will end a battle quickly.

 **Weapons:** Blanc's weapon is a sword-dagger combo that can detach from one another to allow her to dual-wield. When both blades at attached together, Blanc will resort to using a gun in her off hand.

-Ruby Rose-

 **Background:** Ever since she was young, Ruby has had a romanticized view of Huntsman and Huntresses. With the death of her mother, Ruby strives to become one of the greatest Huntresses in Remnant, in order to protect humanity from the Grimm. Having been trained by her Huntsman father and uncle, Ruby now enters Beacon Academy in hopes of reaching her dream.

 **Appearance:** Ruby is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

 **Personality:** A socially awkward girl, Ruby has trouble engaging in conversations with new people. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person.

In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager; however, this contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes.

 **Abilities:** Being accepted to Beacon Academy 2 years early, Ruby's abilities prove that she more than capable. Wielding a like hers shows that Ruby has strength, balance, and adaptability, all of which come naturally to her. With the inclusion of her semblance, moving at high speeds, Ruby is able to keep up and surpass many fighters.

 **Weapons:** Ruby wields a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe called Crescent Rose, which she designed herself at Signal. Crescent Rose can transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle, firing Dust rounds in either form with massive force.

-Yang Xiao Long-

 **Background:** A sense of adventure was what drew Yang Xiao Long to becoming a huntress, the fact that she gets to protect humanity from Grimm is just an added perk. With no reason to settle down, Yang simply want to travel the world I hopes of fulfilling her desire for adrenaline. With Beacond being her last hurdle before becoming an Huntress, Yang will give what she's got to keep going.

 **Appearance:** Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that stops above her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black and black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

 **Personality:** Yang is very straightforward and confident. Carefree and adventurous, Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations compared to her younger sister Ruby. Despite that, she is also nurturing, urging others to continue when they feel they can't.

In battle Yang's anger becomes both an asset and liability, causing her to become predictable to experienced fighters yet allowing her to attack enemies without much restrictions.

 **Abilities:** Yang's fighting style is aggressive, letting her put pressure on her opponent while also being quite agile. Being physically stronger than most her age, Yang has no problem moving thing that are in her way while a high pain tolerance allows her keep fighting. Her semblance, increasing her own power with each hit received, Yang's potential is reached when she is an underdog situation.

Utilizing her physical strength, high pain tolerance and semblance, Yang's attacks only increase as the battle goes on.

 **Weapons:** Yang's weapon is unconventional for most but suits her fine. Using a pair of gauntlets known as Ember Celica, these gauntlets fire explosive rounds whenever Yang throws a punch. This allows her to cover the flaw of fighting hand-to-hand.

-Weiss Schnee-

 **Background:** Raised to be the 'perfect' heiress to SDC, Weiss Schnee was handed everything she had most of her life. After some time, Weiss realized that she would never amount to much if she kept using the name and permissions of SDC. Leaving Atlas to join Beacon, Weiss hopes to make a name for herself that separates her from her family's company.

 **Appearance:** Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

 **Personality:** Grown up with very little family affection, Weiss tends to act cold to others in a rebellious form of her upbringing. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others.

 **Abilities:** Personally trained by her older sister, Weiss' training pushed her reach perfection in her own movements. With her body type. she can easily evade most attacks while unleashing her own, though her pain tolerance is low. With her semblance of summoning Glyphs, Weiss is able to increase herself or help her teammates.

 **Weapons:** Weiss' weapon of choice is a Multi-Action Dust Rapier called Myrtenaster. This rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots, each of housing a vial of powdered Dust that Weiss utilizes the Dust in combat. Aside from the usage of Dust, Myrtenaster can deliver damage through quick thrusts that leave little room for counters.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rewritten

Hey guys, sorry for the two-week update. I…am not in the states right now. I'll tell you after this chapters but know…I'm not in the states.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, looks like Jaune's not wasting any time." Noir said as she watched her brother walk into the forest.

"Indeed, Mr. Arc has an interesting approach to this." Goodwitch said, getting Noir to chuckle. "Something wrong?"

"Not really." Noir said, before she motioned to her scroll. "Considering how other students are tackling this," The Arc said, revealing her scroll to show it focusing on Yang, who was currently laughing as she flew across the trees, "I say my brother's approach is par for the course, maybe less." Goodwitch could only stare at the screen as she watched Yang let out a *Woohoo* as she entered the trees. Pulling her scroll away, Noir simply smirked at Goodwitch as she her scroll cycled through the various feeds.

'Now, where is that little kitty hiding?' Noir thought before she found the feed she wanted.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Emerald Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Blake let out a sigh as she landed on a sturdy tree branch and pulled Gambol Shroud free. Readying the weapon again, Blake took a second to scan the area before she nodded and pulled her arm back. With a grunt, the Faunus flung her weapons as far as she could and smiled when it pierced another tree a good distance away. Giving the ribbon tied to her hand a quick tug, Blake gave another nod before she jumped from her perch and began swing through the trees until she landed on another branch.

As the Faunus continued to swing from branch to branch, her thoughts went back to the 'deal' she and Jaune made in the locker rooms.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

" _I'd like to make a deal with you." Blake said, narrowing her eyes a bit when Jaune raised an eyebrow._

" _Go on." The blonde said before he began fiddling with the wrappings on his left arm._

" _I know that you're related to the head of the Black Markets based in Vale." Blake said, tensing her legs when she saw Jaune stop adjusting the wrappings. Locking eyes with the blonde, Blake took a breath to calm herself before she continued. "I know that's not common information and I letting you know now, I'm not planning to black mail you."_

" _So you brought up my connection to my sister, why?" Jaune asked, getting Blake to raise her hands in surrender._

" _I was wondering if you could help me." Blake said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow again. "I…want some information about the Grimm Walker." The Faunus said, getting Jaune to rub the back of his head. "It's a bit personal, and I know it's a lot to ask someone who just met but-"_

" _-why do want to meet him?" Jaune asked, getting Blake to quiet down. "Does it have to do with the fact that he's known for going after the White Fang?" The blonde asked, nodding when Blake lowered her head. "You know that's a heavy order to fill."_

" _That's why I'm offering my services." Blake said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "I don't have a lot of money, and beside offering my body…the best I can do is offer my servitude. Whatever you want me to do…I'll do it without question."_

" _Even if I asked you to kill someone in cold blood?" Jaune asked. Blake flinched at the response before she nodded while Jaune took a second to raise a hand to his chin. After a few seconds, Jaune shrugged before he extended his hand. "It's not exactly fair, but I'll accept." The blonde said, surprising Blake. "You be my partner here at Beacon, and I'll see what I can do about getting some information about the Grimm Walker."_

" _You sure?" Blake asked, getting another shrug from Jaune before she grabbed his hand. As soon as the two let go, a thought passed through Blake's head. "Hold on, how do you expect us to be partners? We don't know how they're going to determine them."_

" _Don't worry about that," Jaune said as he reached into his locker and pulled out another Bone Charm. "Here, take this." Jaune said, smirking when Blake looked at the charm in confusion. "This might help you." The blonde said before he started walking out of the locker room. "Stick to the high ground and make sure no one sees you."_

" _But-"_

" _Don't worry, you'll know where to I'll be. I can draw attention like nothing sometimes." Jaune said, before he rounded the corner._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

'He's just as mysterious and knowing as his sister.' Blake thought as she landed on another branch and looked around. 'Speaking of which, I'm surprised that his sister didn't call me out back at the table yesterday. I mean, I've only met her once, but from what I heard, she never forgets a face.' Blake said before the sound of explosions going off drew her attention.

"You want some!?" A voice called out, drawing her to a small opening. In the center, Blake saw the other blonde from yesterday, who was currently dodging a swipe from an Ursa. Narrowing her eyes, Blake watched as the girl cocked her fist back and threw it out, firing off a shot from her bracelet that impacted the tree. Widening her eyes, Blake quickly leapt from the tree into another before she turned her attention back to the fight.

The blonde was now at the base of the tree Blake was in while the Ursa stood in front of her. Reaching for her weapon, Blake readied it to fire, but stopped when she saw something impale the Grimm from behind. Looking behind the Grimm, Blake watched as a bronze shield flew from the tree-line opposite of her before it nailed the Grimm in the back of the head. Following the shield was the redhead from before, who proceeded to jump on the Grimm's back ripped out the object that impaled it.

Watching the Grimm fall to the ground, Blake watched as the redhead greeted the blonde with a joyful 'Hello~!'.

"I could have taken him." Was the blonde only response before Blake rolled her eyes and decided to leave them alone. Leaping away, Blake waited until she was a good distance away before she decided to use Gambol Shroud again. Just as she readied her weapon again, the Faunus' attention was immediately drawn to the two large explosions that went off, one to the east and the other north of that.

Shaking her head, Blake decided to ignore them until her caught the sight of a figure that was thrown into the air. Just as Blake was about to dismiss them, she immediately covered her ears and turned attention to the falling figure before it entered the trees again. After a few seconds, Blake immediately threw Gambol Shroud into another tree before she began swinging towards the north-east.

'I may be wrong, but that might be Jaune.' The Faunus thought as she threw Gambol Shroud again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, well, well, this is rather interesting." Noir said, getting Blanc to look over. Noir didn't bother pushing her twin away, and simply looked back at her scroll. On it, the head of the Black Market watched as Blake swung through the trees, her destination clear.

"That's the Faunus at the table from last night, right?" Blanc asked, getting Noir to nod. "And what's so interesting?"

"Well, she's making a beeline straight for Jaune." Noir said with a smirk, her eyes flicking towards Blanc's scroll which was currently showing Jaune landing on a Ursa while a crossbow bolt landed next to them. "That's not including the fact that she just ignored a potential partner." Noir added, getting Blanc to look at her. "She took a few minutes to watch that blonde bombshell from last night fight an Ursa before the Champion showed up."

"Indeed, I thought I spotted Ms. Belladonna while watching Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Nikos." Goodwitch said, getting Noir to nod her head.

"Seems to me, she's looking for someone." The Arc said, getting her fellow blondes' attention. "Who was with her when she came to the cliffs?" At that, Blanc's eyes widened before she looked back at her scroll. "Looks like she and our little brother have a deal going on."

"You've been corrupting him, haven't you?" Blanc said threateningly.

"Hardly," Noir said, "I don't bring my work home and Jaune's never gone to me for anything other than simple deliveries."

"So, why would they make a deal?" Blanc asked, getting Noir to shrug.

"Who knows?" Noir asked, getting Blanc to sigh, "Now I'm stuck wondering what mom would say when she finds out that Jaune's partner is a Faunus." At that, the twin sisters let out a shudder.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Emerald Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a grunt as he beheaded another Beowolf before Blink Striking towards another. Impaling his sword into the Grimm's skull, Jaune let out a short yell as he lifted the creature enough to swing it towards another oncoming Grimm. Yanking his blade out, Jaune immediately pulled out his pistol and fired off two shots, hitting the two closest Beowolves.

"Man, you guys just can't take a hint!" Jaune shouted as he knelt to the floor and planted a Spring Razor. Looking up, Jaune immediately rolled away as three Beowolves landed on one another from their attempt to pile on him. The blonde smirked as the gadget activated, making the unfortunate Grimm howl when they were caught in a tornado of blades and razors. Letting out a heavy sigh, Jaune didn't let the smirk die as he got off the ground and dusted himself off.

The smirk died however when the blonde felt a hot humid wind hit the back of his neck. Turning around, Jaune was greeted to the sight of a Ursa that was now standing on its hind legs.

"Uh…hi?" Jaune greeted before the Grimm let out a roar in his face, which caused Jaune to simply close his eyes and wait for the creature to finish. Taking a step back, Jaune watched as the Ursa immediately stiffened up before it fell to the ground. Behind it, Blake smiled at Jaune before she yanked on her arm, revealing her weapon that was stuck in the Grimm's back. "Thanks." Jaune said, getting Blake to nod.

"You alright?" Blake asked as she watched Jaune lean over and place his hand on his knees.

"Just a little winded." The blonde replied before he stood up and pulled out his scroll. Giving it a quick glance, he saw that he still had roughly 70% of his Aura left. "I think I should just take it easy for now." Blake gave a nod in agreement before she saw Jaune smirk. "So, I guess you heard that sound?"

"Hard not to," Blake said as she watched Jaune pull out a crossbow bolt from the ground. "I get a feeling that that's what made the sound?" Blake asked, looking at the bolt to see that it was carved out, letting her see it acted like a whistle.

"So, you ready to head out?" Jaune asked before he began walking away. Blake took a second to stare at him before she jabbed her finger behind her.

"You know that isn't north, right?" Blake asked, when she saw Jaune walk away.

"Oh, I know, but I saw this awesome cave just passed those trees." Jaune called back, getting Blake to tilt her head before following. "I wanna check them out before I head to the ruins."

"Aren't you worried that someone will take all the ruins?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to shake his head.

"With someone like Ruby here? Or Pyrrha? Hell even the Schnee and Yang?" Jaune asked before chuckling. "Not really…they still have that black-and-white worldview." Jaune said, mumbling out the last part. Blake took a second to stare at Jaune again before she started following him again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna have paired up." Goodwitch said as she scrolled through the various cameras.

"Told ya." Noir said, smirking as she closed her scroll and leaned over to Blanc, getting the twin to huff.

"And it seems that Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie have paired up as well, meaning that should be the last of the students." Goodwitch said as she fixed her glasses. "At the pace they are all going, they should reach the ruins within just a few minutes." Hearing that, Blanc let out a sigh.

"Now it's a race to collect the relics." Blanc said before Noir chuckled. "What?"

"I don't think Jaune's that concerned to get one." The Arc said before she pointed to Blanc's scroll; the feed showed Jaune and Blake walking in the opposite direction.

"What's Jaune doing?" Blanc asked, getting Noir to chuckle.

"You kidding? You remember that old cave we ran into?" Noir asked, getting Blanc to freeze. "Seems like history does repeat itself."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Emerald Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So, what do you think?" Jaune asked as he and Blake stopped in front a large cave. "You think this is the place?" Blake decided to withhold her answer at the rhetorical question as she and Jaune looked around. As the Faunus inspected the walls, her attention was drawn to a spot that was covered with moss. Wiping the greenery away, Blake tilted her head at the drawing that were revealed.

"Jaune, look at this." Blake called out, getting Jaune to stand next to her. "What do you think this is?"

"Likely the former inhabitant's drawings." Jaune said as he pointed to one drawing that depicted a scorpion and a few stick figures. "See? That one is likely them fighting a Death Stalker. And that one," Jaune as he pointed to the drawing below it, which showed the scorpion on its back, "probably means they've killed it." Blake nodded at the answer as the two went back to the looking over the drawings.

'Huh, that's kind of a shame. Here I thought this place would be interesting.' Jaune thought before his attention was drawn to a part of the wall that Blake didn't wipe. Wiping away the moss, Jaune widened his eyes when he saw the drawing underneath, one that showed a group of people bowing down to an alter with a familiar mark. 'Is that the mark? Why is it here?' The blonde thought as he looked at his hand before looking down the tunnel.

"So, do think we should head back?" Blake asked, as she looked at Jaune. The blonde's response was to pull out sol noctis and set it on fire before he began walking into the cave. "We've got time to kill." Jaune said before he stopped and turned around. "C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?" The blonde said before Blake let out a sigh and began following.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, that's interesting." Goodwitch said as she continued to watch the feed of Jaune and Blake. "You'd think Mr. Arc would've been focused on getting a relic."

"Indeed, Mr. Arc seemed like someone who would not be distracted easily." Ozpin said, before Noir sighed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Noir said, getting everyone to look at her. "Jaune can be serious when he wants to, but people forget that he's still young." The Arc said before her eyes were drawn to Blanc's scroll again. "And would you look at that?" At that, Blanc and Goodwitch looked at their scrolls to see Ruby and Weiss walking up to the cave.

"It seems Mr. Arc isn't the only one who's curious." Ozpin said as he watched Ruby enter the cave before Weiss stomped after her.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Cave¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Why did we come in here again?" Blake asked, as she continued to follow Jaune.

"A little spelunking never hurt anyone." Jaune said as he smiled at Blake. "And if you want, the entrance is back there. You can wait by the entrance if you want." The blonde offered before Blake shook her head.

"I won't get far without a light," Blake lied, narrowing her eyes when Jaune smiled. Before the Faunus could say anything, the two froze at the sound of rocks moving. Turning around, Blake pulled out Gambol shroud while Jaune activated Dark Vision. After a few seconds, Jaune let out a sigh before snuffed his sword and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, getting her to jump.

"Remind me why you thought the relics were here?" A voice asked, getting Blake to raise an eyebrow.

"Because this place looked cool. And it's not like you knew where we were going." Another responded, before a light started to fill the tunnels.

"I still think we're wasting our time." The first voice said which was followed by a sigh.

"C'mon Weiss, where's your sense of adventure? It was either explore this cave or try and ride that Nevermore." The second voice said before two girls rounded the corner. As soon as they did, they froze when they saw Jaune and Blake before letting out a deafening scream that caused the two to hold their ears. Before Jaune could say anything, the two instantly bolted away, leaving the two in the dark.

"That didn't go the way I thought it would." Jaune said as he let go of Blake's shoulder.

"What?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to sigh.

"I said, that didn't go the way I thought it would." Jaune repeated, raising his voice a bit.

"What?!" Blake asked again, her own voice raising.

"I said- nevermind." Jaune said before he relit sol noctis. Looking back at Blake, Jaune saw that her bow was gone as the girl was began digging a finger in another set of ears on her head. Without a word, Jaune watched as Blake continued cleaning her ears before she froze. Jaune simply raised an eyebrow at the Faunus as she ripped her fingers away from her second pair of ears. "C'mon, let's see if this cave leads anywhere." Jaune said with a smile before he began walking away.

"Y-you're not surprised?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to shrug.

"Honestly, I had a suspicion, but figured you hiding for a reason." Jaune said, "Growing up with Faunus having a major presence in your life lets you pick on up on certain quirks." The blonde explained, getting Blake to nod. "And if you're worried that I'll tell, don't. Secrets and mysteries are my forte." Blake gave Jaune a smile that he missed as he turned his attention to the area in front of him. "Whoa…"

"What?" Blake asked when she saw Jaune stop. Looking passed him, Blake felt her blood run cold at what she was looking at. In front of them, the tunnel opened up into a larger chamber, one filled with various bones and skeletons. To her surprise, Blake saw Jaune walk further into the chamber before he knelt down next to one of the skeletons.

"This must have been a cult." Jaune said as he continued to look at the skeleton. Looking away from the blonde, Blake scanned the room for any sighs that would explain the many skeletons, getting her eyes to land on something in the distance.

"Is that a shrine?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to look up. Sure enough, there was amidst the remains was a small stand roughly a meter tall, with now spent candles lying around them. On one end of the stand was a bundle of twisted, burnt wood that was haphazardly tied together with barbed-wire while two objects rested on an old rag in the center.

"Runes…" Jaune mumbled, getting the Faunus to look at him as he made his way toward the shrine. Carefully placing his feet around the other skeletons, Jaune smirked as he picked up the Runes brushed off the dirt that coated them. As he did, the shrine in front of Jaune began to glow and shake, making the blonde look up just in time for the shrine to explode in his face before a light blinded him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Salem's Domain¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." A voice said as the blinding light faded. Looking behind him, Jaune raised an eyebrow when he saw that he was back in Salem's Domain with said god sitting behind him with some tea.

"Salem." Jaune said, his voice having a hint of hostility in it as the god continued to drink her tea.

"A pleasure to you as well, Jaune." Salem remarked with a smiled before she looked at Jaune's hand. "And it seems you've found some runes." Jaune lifted his hand to look at the Rune, only for it to crumble into dust. Seeing the blonde's reaction, Salem simply chuckled, getting Jaune's attention. "II would not worry, the power held within has simply transferred, leaving nothing left to hold the bone together."

"I see…" Jaune said as he looked at the other Rune and saw it crumble into nothing.

"How have things been Jaune?" Salem said, getting Jaune to chuckle

"I'm surprised you don't know." The blonde said as he crossed his arms. "I remember you always knew what I was doing back home."

"I may have been a god in another world, but even my powers are limited." Salem said as she glared at Jaune, her eyes glowing before Jaune raised his hands in surrender. "My eyes are the Grimm, just as were the various Shrines, Runes and Bone Charms in the Isles."

"Why not use them like before?" Jaune asked before he saw a pack of Beowolves run passed him.

"Because there are very limited in this world." Salem responded as she poured herself some more tea

"What about me? I carry like, at least, four Bone Charms on me."

"All of which were purge of my influence when you decided to deconstruct and reconstruct them." Salem said, getting Jaune to lift a finger and open his mouth before closing it.

"Well, this talk has been fun, but I need to get out of here." Jaune said before he turned around. "I've still got an initiation to finish."

"Initiation?" Salem asked, getting Jaunet to stop and nod.

"Yeah, I thought I mentioned it. I'm going to be attending Beacon." The blonde said with a shrug. "Figured that with someone like Ozpin in charge, I'd get a-"

"You're training under Ozpin?"

"Not exactly, just attending his academy." Jaune said before he tilted his head. "I'm guessing you know him?"

"We've crossed paths many times." Salem admitted, "I will admit, he is not like any other human I've met. In fact, he is the reason why you received the mark." Hearing that, Jaune looked down at his wrapped hand. "He had told me that he knew of one who could end me. When I met them…I was rather disappointed from our encounter."

"He died too quickly?"

" _She_ put up a fight, however, when push came to shove, she was rather frail." Salem said, getting Jaune to flinch. "Ozpin is not a man to take your eyes off of." Salem let a smile appear on her face when Jaune looked at her again. "He is a man of many qualities. Moreover, he is also one of many mistakes and many sacrifices."

"Thanks for the info…I guess." Jaune said, getting a nod from Salem as the blonde's eyes closed.

"Remember Arc; Those with the purest intentions…"

"…require the greatest of sacrifices." Jaune finished, getting the goddess to nod again. When Jaune faded from view Salem, let a smile appear on her face before she extended her hand.

'Perhaps I shall put you to the test as well.' The goddess thought as her eyes began to glow red.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Cave¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Jaune? Jaune! C'mon, wake up!" Blake said as she continued to shake the unconscious blonde on the floor. After a few more seconds, Jaune let out a groan before he propped himself on his elbows.

"Blake? What…what the hell happened?" The blonde asked looked around and realized that he was still in the cave.

"You fell unconscious. After you picked up those…things, the alter exploded and sent you flying back." Blake said, getting Jaune to look at the alter to see that it was indeed destroyed. Letting out another groan, Jaune got to his feet before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll.

"How long was I out?" Jaune asked as he looked at his Aura levels, Jaune saw that it dropped by 2%.

"Roughly ten minutes," Blake said, getting Jaune to nod. Pocketing his scroll, Jaune pulled out sol noctis and set it on fire again before a clicking made the of them stop. Turning around slowly, Jaune and Blake stiffened up at the sight of a Death Stalker that was currently rising from the boney remains. "Jaune, I think now's a good idea to leave."

"After you…" Jaune said before the Death Stalker let out a screech. In an instant, Blake grabbed Jaune hand and began to lead him out of the cave.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Would you look at that. They're alive after all." Noir said as she watched Jaune and Blake ran from the cave before it exploded and revealed the Death Stalker. "And that must be why they took so long."

"Is that a Death Stalker?" Blanc shouted, getting the others to nod. "What's a Death Stalker that large doing in there? It wasn't there before."

"How would I know?" Noir said as she watched Jaune and Blake avoid the creature's pincers. "But it looks like Jaune doesn't want to handle this one on his own."

"He's face one before?" Goodwitch asked, widening her eyes in surprise.

"None that large." Blanc said, "Occasionally our workers would run into a few in the mines. Jaune's always joined the huntsman we hired when a Grimm problem pops up."

"Interesting," Ozpin said, getting the twins to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, judging by the direction he and his partner are running, they're heading for the temple." Noir said as she continued to watch the feed of her brother. "Good thing too since the bombshell and the champion have been hanging around the ruins for a while. And at this point, it's only Jaune, the Faunus, Little Red, the heiress, the ginger and her girlfriend who haven't reached the temple yet."

"Are you referring to Lie Ren?" Goodwitch asked, getting a nod from Noir. "I assure you that Ms. Valkyrie's partner is indeed a male."

"With a haircut like that?" Noir asked, getting Blanc to nod in agreement.

"Let's just hope he doesn't hurt." Blanc said, getting Noir to roll her eyes.

"And you wonder why Jaune tries to push you away." Noir said, getting Blanc to glare at her. "Well, there goes Jaune." The blonde said, as she watched Jaune get launched forward by one of the Death Stalker's pincers.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ruins¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Who do you suppose is left out there?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the remaining relics. Aside from their own, which was a rook, two pawns were left along with another rook.

"Well, I don't think my sister ever came by. Even with her speed, she's kind of bad with directions and even worse with social interactions." Yang said as she leaned against one of the pillars. "I haven't seen Jaune either."

"Do you suppose he arrived here before us? There were a few relics missing when we arrived." Pyrrha said, getting Yang to shrug. "So when you want to head back?"

"Honestly, as soon as my sister arrives." Yang said as she continued to look out at the trees. "I mean, the Headmaster never said we had a time limit, so I don't see why we can't hang around."

"I suppose you're right." Pyrrha said, smiling at Yang before she leaned against a different pillar. "So, what made-" Pyrrha started before a large growl interrupted her and made the two ready their weapons. Narrowing their eyes, the two had to jump in surprise when an Ursa broke through the trees before an explosion hit its back and made it fall to the ground.

"Yee-haw!" A voice called out before another was flung off from the Ursa's back. "Aww. It's broken." The girl said before she went back to the Ursa and began to climb over it. "Eeeew…"

"Nora?" Another voice asked before the two saw the boy in green step out from behind the Grimm. "Please…don't ever do that again."

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang asked, as the girl started singing while playing with the other rook piece. While Yang and Pyrrha could've continued watching the energetic girl, their attention was drawn to another part of the forest where Ruby and Weiss burst into the clearing, where the young reaper was currently opening fire.

"Why are there this many Grimm?!" Weiss shouted as she continued to run. Ruby's only response was to yell before joining Weiss.

"Ruby? Were you running with a pack of Beowolves behind you?" Yang asked, getting a nod from the girl before another noise brought everyone's attention to another part of the forest where a large Death Stalker burst through the tree, Blake putting her all into it to run away. "And a Death Stalker?! Where did you guys go!"

"Coming iiiinnn!" At that, everyone looked up to see Jaune as he flew through the air. Maneuvering his body, Jaune brought out his sword and plunged it downwards as soon as he crashed into another Ursa, getting the two of them to tumble towards the group before Jaune was thrown right at Yang's feet. Soon after, he was joined by Blake, who was launched towards them by the Death Stalker's pincer.

"Are we the only ones to walk here?" Yang shouted as everyone picked themselves up. Jaune simply let out a groan as he turned around to see the large Grimm that was closing in on them. Since the eight were focused on the Death Stalker as it was making its way towards them, it caught them off guard when the ruins suddenly exploded and send them flying in different directions. When they looked back at the now destroyed ruins, they either let out a groan, *Whoop* or sigh at the sight of a King Taijitu that slithered out of the ground.

'I have a feeling Salem's had a hand in this.' Jaune said before he looked at his scroll and checked his Aura levels. 57%. 'Looks like I'm going to be using a vial…' The blonde thought before he looked behind and saw a wave of Beowolves walk out from the trees. "…perfect…"

* * *

 **Edit: Sagistic here, just letting you know that I've rewritten this chapter for Shira due to how clunky she made it.**

Now for the other announcement. Like I said, I am not in the states right now…and am currently uploading this from Italy. Now, it's not that can't upload from where I am, obviously, but I just feel more comfortable when I'm at home. That said, I won't be back until mid-January. If you're not getting it…I'm not uploading until then. I'm sorry but that's just how I feel; like a lot of people are judging me when I upload from anywhere besides my home.

Now, don't worry I'm not dropping this, just going on a Hiatus. Like Jaune Arc, I never go back on my word. However, I talked to Sagistic and we've agreed that he'd try to re-upload and rewrite my other story, 'Music Appreciation Club'.

Anyway, thanks you guys, and girls, for reading and I'll see you when I get back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers and writers! I hope you're having a Merry Christmas, because I've brought you another chapter! I won't take up any time so just enjoy this chapter.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are we just going to sit here?!" Blanc asked, glaring at Ozpin as he continued to watch the scroll feed.

"Calm down," Noir said, casting an emotionless glance at Blanc. The blonde simply focused her glare towards Noir.

"Calm down? Calm down! Our brother and seven other students are currently surrounded by a massive horde of Grimm!" Blanc shouted as she pointed to the sea of trees. "You want me to calm down? Knowing that he might die!" Blanc said before the sound of flesh smacking flesh made the Goodwitch and Ozpin look at the siblings.

"Calm down." Noir said, her voice lacking even less emotions. "Have faith in our little brother."

"But-"

"This isn't our little brother from ten years ago." Noir cut off, "Jaune's proven that he can handle things like this before." Noir said before a smile appeared on her face. "He told me he gave his word to the others that he'd get into Beacon. You know as well as I do-"

"An Arc never goes back on their word." Blanc finished before she let out a heavy sigh. "Noir…"

"Just watch, Jaune will get them through this." Noir said before she lightly punched Blanc's shoulder and turned her attention back to the scroll she was holding.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Emerald Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a groan as he pushed himself off the ground and looked around. Coming out of the treeline, a large number of Beowolves, Creeps and Ursa began growling at him. Letting out a grunt, Jaune watched as a single Beowolf charged towards him, leaping in an attempt to catch him before it was suddenly flung backwards.

"Jaune!" Looking back, Jaune saw Ruby, Weiss and Blake making their way towards him while the others were doing the best to take down the Death Stalker and King Taijitu. Getting to his feet, Jaune let out a heavy breath before he looked up and saw a group of Beowolves rushing towards him. "Watch out!" Smirking at the group, Jaune immediately pulled out a Spring Razor and planted it on the floor before raising his left hand.

Blinking to just past the pack of Grimm, Jaune watched as the Spring Razor activated and tore through the Beowolves with ease. Pulling out sol noctis, Jaune made his way to the girls as Weiss stabbed her rapier in the ground and created a large ice wall that impaled the closest Grimm behind Jaune.

"Did I miss anything?" Jaune asked, getting the girls to shake their heads. Pulling out his scroll, Jaune took a second to glance at his Aura levels, 41%. Letting out a sigh, Jaune pocketed the device and watched as a hail of grenades flew overhead and exploded just past the ice wall Weiss created. Hearing a mad cackle, Jaune turned to the other group to see the energetic ginger giving them the peace sign. "Let's get back to the others, then we can work out a plan." Jaune said before he and the girls made a break for the others.

"Ruby, try and clear a path for us and give us some cover fire!" Jaune said, getting Ruby to nod before she ran in front of the three and cut down as much Grimm as she could before she stabbed her scythe into the ground and began firing behind them. "Blake, Weiss, go on a head!" Jaune ordered before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a few grenades. Taking a second to stop, Jaune smirked as he primed the explosives and tossed it towards the horde of creeps.

Turning back to the group, Jaune simply chuckled as the two explosions threw him off his balance and sent him flying towards the King Taijitu. Pulling out sol noctis, Jaune let out brief yell before he buried the blade into the Grimm's head and held on as it began to thrash around. As soon as the Grimm's head hit the floor, Jaune pulled out his sword and looked towards the group and saw them dividing their attention between the Death Stalker and the lower-Grimm.

"Everyone! Get some distance!" Jaune shouted as he pulled out his crossbow and started running towards the large Grimm. "Head to the other side of the clearing." The group sent him a bewildered look before they began moving away from the Death Stalker. "Schnee!" Jaune shouted when he saw Weiss trip over piece of the damaged ruins. As he closed in, the blonde saw Blake grab her and disappear just as the Death Stalker's stinger impacted where the two previously were.

"We need a path, Nora!" Jaune's attention was drawn to the second commanding voice that belonged to Ren. "Everyone stay together!" Nodding at his fellow man, Jaune turned around and held up his crossbow before he fired a few bolts towards the Death Stalker's legs. As soon as the bolts reached their target, they exploded into a cluster of ice, getting the Grimm to cry out before it crashed into the ground. Firing off a few more rounds, Jaune smirked as the ice bolts encased the large Grimm, leaving only its tail free.

"Great, the group's all here." Yang said, as Jaune joined the others. Looking at his fellow blonde, Jaune raised an eyebrow before Yang continued. "Now we can all die together." Nodding at the assumption, Jaune pulled out his scroll and checked his Aura levels again, 27%. Letting out a sigh, Jaune focused his attention back to the fight and watched as the Grimm began to slowly close in on them.

"Weiss, can you make an ice dome around us?" Jaune said, getting Weiss to look at him.

"Are you mocking me?" Weiss said before she saw Jaune shake his head. "It'll take a minute since I need to concentrate." Weiss said, getting Jaune to shake his head.

"We don't have the time." Jaune said before he placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You have to try." Hearing that, Weiss took a second to blush before she nodded and closed her eyes. Everyone watched as a large glyph suddenly appeared underneath them, before Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground, instantly creating a large dome of ice. Jaune simply nodded at Weiss before he let go of her shoulder, just as his legs buckled and caused him to crumble to the ground.

"Jaune!" Ruby said, getting everyone to look at the blonde. "You okay?" Jaune nodded at the group before he pulled out his scroll and checked his Aura levels again, 19%. Sitting up, Jaune let out a sigh as the others began to slump.

"Don't get comfy." Jaune said, getting everyone to look at him. "This dome can only take so much before we're out in the open again. We need to think of a plan." Hearing that, everyone simply stared at Jaune.

"You're joking right?" Yang asked, getting Jaune to shake his head. "What plan can we make? There's a ton of Grimm out there, not to mention that Death Stalker you froze." Yang said as she pointed to the direction of the large Grimm. "I say we make a run for it."

"We're surrounded on all sides." Jaune said as he got to his feet again. "By the time we clear a path that Death Stalker will have broken out of that ice."

"Why not just call for the professors?" Ruby suggested, getting Jaune to shake his head again.

"You all heard Ozpin, they'll be observing but they won't interfere." Jaune said, getting everyone else to nod. "Kind of stupid but it's up to us to do something. Besides, it'll be good practice for when we become Huntsmen and Huntresses." The blonde said, smiling when the group nodded again.

"Alright then mastermind," Yang said, before she crossed her arms. "What do you have in mind."

"We're going to need to divide our attention." Jaune said, getting everyone to raise an eyebrow at him. "Two of us need to deal that Death Stalker while the rest deal with the remaining Grimm." Hearing that, everyone took a second to look at one another. "Alright, then I guess _I'll_ deal with the Death Stalker while the rest of you deal with the Grimm."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ren asked, getting Jaune to look at him. "Not to sound negative, but you don't look like you're in the best shape."

"I'll manage." Jaune said, "It's a lot bigger than what I've faced, but I know a few tactics. It'd be a bit easier if I had some help though." The blonde said before Blake stepped up.

"I'll help out then." The Faunus said, getting Jaune to look at her, "My semblance can allow me to evade its attacks like I did with the Schnee."

"Alright then," Jaune said before he looked around the dome. Letting out a sigh, Jaune swiped his hand over his eyes and activated Dark Vision. Looking out of the dome, Jaune saw nothing but darkness as more Grimm began to attack the dome. "This dome will break any minute. Ruby, Weiss, why don't you take the West?" Jaune said before he motioned Blake to him.

"Nora and I can handle the South." Ren said, before he looked at Yang and Pyrrha, "And that mean you two can handle the North."

"Fine by me." Yang said before she started cracking her knuckles. "I hope this works mastermind."

"I do too." Jaune mumbled before he took a breath. "Alright, as soon as this dome shatters, unleash hell." Jaune said, getting the others to nod. Reaching into his vest, Jaune smiled as he pulled out a small glowing blue vial and opened it.

"What's that?" Blake asked, getting Jaune to stop for a second before he downed the vial's contents, shivering when it finished.

"Just a quick pick me up." Jaune said put the vial back and check his Aura level again, 94%. "Everyone ready?" The blonde called out, getting a few voices in acknowledgement. Focusing on the large crack that appeared in front of him, Jaune reached into his vest and pulled out another grenade, tossing it into the air as the crack grew. As soon as the ice shatter completely, Jaune, as well as the others, let out a war cry as they ran into the fray.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Ozpin said, getting the others to nod as they continued to watch the eight students run in different direction.

"It looks like Jaune and his partner are focusing their attention on the Death Stalker." Blanc said as she watched Jaune dodge the Death Stalker's stinger and throw a grenade underneath it. Blake had wrapped a ribbon around one of its legs and pulled on it before Jaune severed it entirely.

"Yep, and Little Red and the Heiress are focusing on everything to the West." Noir said, smiling as she watched Ruby embed her scythe into the ground before she used it as support to kick away at the Grimm around her. Off to the side, Weiss had managed to kill a few Grimm with a giant ice sword she conjured.

"Indeed, Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren seemed to handle the South while Ms. Nikos and Ms. Xiao Long have taken the North." Glynda said as her scroll displayed Yang using a Creep as a springboard to jump high into the air and bombard the Grimm with explosive while another feed showed Nora slamming her hammer down and create a small earthquake. Running after them, Ren and Pyrrha had simply picked off any stray Grimm that survived.

"It seems they're using a 'divide to conquer' tactic." Ozpin said as he continued to cycle through the various feeds. Taking a sip from his mug, the man narrowed his eyes when the feed that displayed Jaune and Blake again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Emerald Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jaune let out a grunt as he was knocked aside by a stray Ursa, causing him to move away from the Death Stalker as it focused its attention on Blake.

"Man, you guys are persistent!" Jaune said as he used his sword to cut off the Ursa's arm before impaling it through the bottom of its head. "That's not always a good thing." Jaune mocked before he looked and saw Blake flying towards him. Letting out a groan, Jaune let out another grunt when Blake crashed into him and sent them tumbling across the ground.

Using the momentum, Jaune grabbed ahold of Blake managed to land on his feet in a crouched position while his left arm rose to reveal his crossbow in its grip. Firing off two bolts, Jaune smirked when he saw them impale two of the Death Stalker's eyes, causing it to stop and let out a screech. Flicking a small switch, Jaune watched as his bolts changed to the ice Dust bolts before he fired off his remaining few, trapping the creature in ice once more.

"You okay?" Jaune asked as he put Blake down. The Faunus gave the blonde a nod as she held back the blush that was starting to grow. "Good, just try not to get hit again. I might not be there to catch you next time." Blake simply glared at Jaune before the two turned their attention back to the large Grimm. Like before, it managed to break out of it's prison and began making its way over, if a bit slower due to a missing leg and a few clusters of ice on the others. Before the blonde and Faunus could move to intercept it, their attention was drawn to the sound of Ruby and Weiss calling out.

"Can we get some help over here!" Looking towards the two, Jaune raised an eyebrow at the sight of more Grimm coming from the woods. Giving Blake a glance, Jaune saw that she was divided on either helping the two or attacking the Death Stalker.

"Hold on! Help's on the way!" Jaune called out as he put his crossbow away and raised his left hand again. Blake watched in confusion as Jaune aimed his left hand towards the two girls before her eyes widened. Just a few feet from them a cloud of smoke rose from the ground before it dispersed to reveal another Jaune, this one already moving to help the girls. Blake could only watch as the clone began cutting the Grimm down without any hesitation.

Looking back at the original, Blake jumped a bit when she saw another clone standing on the opposite side of him. Without a word, the clone ran ahead of them and began attacking the Death Stalker as it closed in on them while Jaune fell to a knee.

"Man, I'm draining myself pretty quickly." The blonde said before pulled out his scroll and check his Aura again, 74%.

"You alright." Blake asked as she looked around, her surprise evident as the small clearing they initially had was more open. Looking back at Jaune, The Faunus saw him give a nod before he got to his feet again. "I'm actually surprised that your plan actually worked." Blake said, getting Jaune to chuckle.

"You and me both." Jaune said before his attention was drawn to this left, where Yang and Pyrrha were currently dodging the other half of the King Taijitu from before. "That's just what we need," Jaune said sarcastically, before he saw the Grimm headbutt Pyrrha and sent her flying into the arms of Nora. To the girl's credit, she didn't let out a grunt like Jaune had with Blake and wasn't even knocked over by stopping Pyrrha's momentum.

"Hi!" Nora said as she let Pyrrha down and smiled. Jaune raised an eyebrow at her before he snapped his finger and pointed at her.

"Nora, right?" Jaune asked, getting the ginger to nod as Jaune looked around. "Where's your partner?"

"Oh, Ren went to help Ruby and the ice queen after we saw you explode into a cloud of smoke." Nora said before a distant 'hey!' rang out. "He said I should help you out with that Death Stalker." Nora said before the four turned to see Jaune's clone get knocked aside and explode in a cloud of smoke. Looking back, Jaune saw that the Death Stalker now had its other front leg severed, leaving its head slightly lowered to the ground as it continued its path towards them.

"We could use the help." Blake said, getting Jaune to shake his head.

"Not really. With its front legs gone, the Death Stalker's trying its hardest not to let its head get buried into the ground." Jaune said, as he pointed to large Grimm. "Since it's using a lot of energy to keep that from happening, it's should be easy to avoid it." The others took a second to look at the Grimm as it slowly made its way over. "So, how about you help Pyrrha and Yang with that King Taijitu?" Jaune asked, as he pointed to Yang as she fired off a few more dust rounds at its body.

"How should we take it down?" Pyrrha asked before Jaune shrugged.

"It shouldn't be that hard, a good smack to the head might work." The blonde pointed out before he, Blake and Pyrrha looked at Nora when the sound of her weapon changing reached their ears.

"I might be able to do that." Nora said, before ran towards the Grimm while Pyrrha simply held out a hand after her before she gave chase. Looking back at the Death Stalker, Jaune let out a sigh before he grabbed Blake's hand and casually pulled her out of the way. As soon as she moved, The Death Stalker's stinger buried itself into the ground before Jaune pointed at the exposed joint.

"Aim for that joint!" The blonde ordered . Blake simply nodded at him before she changed her weapon into and gun and began unloading her clip. As soon as Jaune saw Blake stop, he raised his left hand and Blinked towards the now nearly ruined joint just as the Death Stalker pulled its tail from the ground. "Whoa!"

"What is he doing?/That looks like so much fun!" Looking back, Blake raised an eyebrow as the others ran up to her, their attention focused on the blonde that was being whipped around.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself." Blake said, as the group continued to watch the blonde. What made them even more confused was that the Death Stalker seemed to be focused on him entirely, ignoring them despite only being a ten or so steps away. "Jaune! You need any help?"

"I've. Got. It!" Jaune said, his voice distorted as he was whipped back and forth. While everyone one was a bit skeptical, they simply took the time to catch their breath as they watched Jaune pull out his sword again. Their skepticism turned to surprised when they saw Jaune cut the stinger off, causing it to impale the Grimm's armor. As soon as the it did, the Grimm whipped around viciously enough to send Jaune flying into a tree, causing it to uproot and fall over.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she watched the blonde topple the tree over. Before she could make a move to run over, she was pull back by Yang, who noticed the creature wildly swinging and snapping its pincers.

"Watch out! That thing is going crazy!" Yang shouted as she and the others moved away. Once they got enough distance, they group took a second to watch the Grimm as it continued to flail around its pincers before finally dropping to the floor.

"Is it dead?" Yang asked before they saw the Death Stalker thrash around once again. As soon as it stopped, the group let out sigh of relief when they saw the black smoke that signaled the death of the Grimm. Before everyone began to relax a bit, they instantly armed themselves at the sound of a twig snapping. Looking to the right of the Death Stalker, they group widened their eyes at the sight of Jaune walking out from being a tree before he dropped to knees.

"Oh my gosh, Jaune!" Ruby shouted before she made a run towards the blonde, the other following at a slower pace. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"As fine as I can be," Jaune said as he looked up to the Death Stalker had nearly dissolved into nothing. "Told you I got it." Jaune joke before he let out a groan just as the others finally reached him and Ruby. Blake immediately moved to the blonde's side and helped him too his feet while the others smiled at him.

"I have to hand it to you." Yang said, getting Jaune to look at her. "You definitely have some skill to kill something like that." Yang said motioning behind her. Jaune simply chuckled at her before he pulled out his scroll and checked his Aura for a final time, 16%

"Yeah well, it comes with some experience." Jaune said as he pocketed his scroll. "It may have been bigger than what I've faced, but the same tactics work against it." The others gave him a nod in understanding before Ren stepped up to him.

"Here, I managed to grab this." Ren said before he handed the blonde the gold pawn piece. Jaune looked at the chess piece in hands before he tossed it up and caught it again.

"Thanks." Ren simply gave Jaune a respectful nod before stepping away. Seeing the chess piece in Jaune's hand, Ruby took a second to inspect it before her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Me and Weiss didn't grab a relic!" Ruby said, getting everyone to look at her before she turned around. Before the reaper could take a step, Yang quickly grabbed the back of Ruby's hood and pulled her towards Weiss, who was lazily waving around the other pawn piece. "Oh…" Ruby said before she turned a bit red. "…nevermind."

"Anyway, I think it's best that we start heading back." Jaune said, getting everyone else to nod as the continued their trek back.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Cliffs¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"See, what'd I tell you?" Noir said as she closed her scroll looked at Blanc, the twin simply shook her head before she smiled.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Noir gave Blanc a simply shrug with head tilt before walking away.

"Eh, never stopped you or Rouge before. Now come on, there's a still a ceremony to attend." The blonde called out. Ozpin, Goodwitch and Blanc simply stared at her retreating form before they began to follow.

"You know, sometimes it's hard to tell you two are twins." Goodwitch said, getting Blanc to chuckle and nod.

"You're not the first to say that." Blanc said as she made her way back to Beacon.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Beacon Amphitheater¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Yang Xiao Long. You four have collected the white rook pieces. From this day forth, you four shall work together as Team Lynx [LNNX]." Ozpin announced as the amphitheater erupted into clapping. On stage, the four students smiled at one another before they returned their focus on Ozpin. "Lead by, Lei Ren." At that, the boy in green widened his eyes in surprise before he was hugged by Nora.

Jaune chuckled at his fellow male's surprise before he saw the group walk off stage. Turning to the three girls he was with, Jaune gave them a smile before he started walking towards the stage, stopping to pat Ren on the back when he reached the bottom of the steps.

"And finally, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. You four have collected the white pawn pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team Jabberwock [JBRW]." Ozpin announced, getting the amphitheater to fill with clapping again. Jaune gave the girls another smile again before he looked back at Ozpin. "Lead by, Jaune Arc." Hearing that, Jaune widened his eyes like Ren had done.

Without a word, the four of them gave the headmaster a curt nod before they've made their way off the stage. Standing next to the other newly formed teams, Team Jabberwock waited as the clapping died down until Ozpin had finally cleared his throat.

"To those who have passed Initiation, Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said getting less eruptive round of claps. "You've have taken another step towards becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses. Use the time you have here to hone your skills, but remember, things will only get harder from here." As the clapping picked up again, Ozpin gave the crowd a nod before he walked off the stage.

"Will the new students please stay where you are so that you may receive your dorm numbers." Goodwitch called out before she walked on stage. Jaune let out a sigh when he saw the other students, already in uniform, start to file out of the room. "Team Jabberwock? Your dorm room number will be Room One dash Ten [1-10]." Goodwitch said as she tapped on the scroll. "Please wait here while I assign the remaining dorms."

The team nodded as they watched the older blonde continue down the line. Jaune let out another sigh, catching the attention of the others just in time for them to see Noir and Blanc walk up to them before Noir crashed into Jaune.

"Well, what do you know? My little brother's the leader of his own team." Noir said as she wrapped an arm around Jaune. "Man, I am so proud of you right now."

"Honestly, I'm not that enthusiastic about being a leader." Jaune said, getting his sister and team to look at him in surprise. "I never really saw myself as the leader type." Jaune said before Blanc placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Ozpin certainly thought you were." The blonde said before she smiled. "Ivory felt the same way when our team formed, and she turned out to fit the role perfectly." Jaune smiled at that before he saw Noir looking at his team.

"Hey, can you three do a favor for us?" Noir asked, getting the girls to look at her. "This guy may be your leader, but don't be afraid to smack him upside the head when he does something stupid. Speaking of which…" Noir said before she turned to Jaune and buried her fist into the top of Jaune's head while Blanc smacked the back of it. "Don't you ever do something like that again!" Jaune simply let out a groan as he bent down a bit.

"If you will, follow me to your dorms." Goodwitch called out, getting Team Jabberwock to look towards her as she began to walk away. Blanc and Noir simply smiled at Jaune and gave him a quick hug before he and his team followed behind the others.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Team JBRW's Dorm¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Team Jabberwock, your assigned dorm is right here." Goodwitch said as she stopped in front of a door and motioned to a door on the opposite side of the hall. "You will be right across from Team Lynx. At the end of the hall is a small lounge room that you are free to use at your leisure. Keep in mind that other teams will also be using the room, so please keep it clean."

"That's nice to know." Yang said, getting the girls the two teams nod as Goodwitch tapped her scroll. Once she was done, the group of students' scrolls went off.

"I've just sent authorization codes to your scrolls. Merely hold your scroll to the lock and it will open for you." Goodwitch said before Jaune tested it out. The red light that lined the top suddenly turned green before the sound of a lock turning rang out.

"So, can we enter another team's room?" Yang asked, causing Goodwitch to shake her head.

"Fortunately, the code your scroll received only works on your team's dorm. Unless you are given specific access from the leader of another team, your scroll will not work." The blonde informed, getting Yang to frown.

"What about classes?" Weiss asked, getting everyone to look at her, "What?"

"You will have your schedule messaged to you later tonight. Keep in mind that each of you may not be attending the same classes. Any other questions?" The group said nothing as Goodwitch looked at them. "I've notified the staff to have your things delivered to your rooms. For now, take this time to get settled in." The group nodded again as they watched Goodwitch nod back before walking away.

"So, you wanna hang out in our room or yours?" Yang asked, getting everyone to look at Jaune. Ren simply shrugged at the question while Jaune smirked.

"Come on in." Jaune said before he held his scroll to the lock and opened it again. Everyone else smiled at answer before they filed into the room and looked around. "Looks like we can do a little decorating." Jaune said before he made his way over to a bed. Putting hand on it, Jaune smiled at it's firmness before he laid on it. "Dibs." Everyone shared a quick laugh at that before rest of Team Jabberwock went to the other beds and staked their claim.

"So, what do you think about Beacon so far?" Yang asked, breaking the ice for everyone. As the room began to descend into a somewhat hushed conversation, Jaune closed his eyes and smiled. Before everything went dark, one thought passed through Jaune's mind.

'I need to talk to Salem about those Runes.'

* * *

There we have it, my view of Initiation. Now if you hadn't noticed, Chapters 6-8 have been rewritten by Sagistic. Thanks in part of anonymous reviewer 'The Critic' who had helpfully pointed out a few flaws, Sagistic took it upon himself to rewrite the chapters to make them flow a bit better. To be honest, while Sagistic didn't like the way 'The Critic' worded their review he had to agree with them whole heartedly.

So, while I was gone, Jaune had become my quick Beta and redid the chapters, thought there are some things he didn't change. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and if any of you have a question about something, don't hesitate to PM those questions to our account. I'll try and answer them the best I can but I'll say this now; I'm going to take this fic into a Dishonored way in terms of plot.

Anyway, thanks for reader and I'll see you all next chapter.


	10. Important AN

_Hey guys, it's me, Shira, AKA the one who wrote this story. I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated this story and while I could bullshit you with an excuse about why I haven't updated…I'll just be blunt about it. I'm stopping. That's it._

 _Now, I'm sure Sagisitc said this in one of his chapters, but I'm not as passionate as he is when it comes to writing. Unlike him, it was just something I thought I could do to pass the time. I didn't have high expectations for my stories, and never really put my all into it. So I'll just say this one more time._

 _ **THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED**_

 _Sorry to say this, but with my schoolwork picking up, along with work and my social life, I just don't want to devote time to write a story that I'm not really putting much effort into. However, that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you on an empty note. Just in case someone, or Sagistic, would like to take on this story, I'm going to leave a few ramblings concerning certain parts about the story._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Characters¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

So what I was going to do with the characters was mix a few of them with some characters from the Dishonored Series. Not all of them mind you, thus I decided to add more OC's do I don't have to make certain people OOC. Starting with…

 **-Salem-**

Now this was a given. Since we, as a Fandom, don't know too much about Salem, I decided that it wouldn't be so bad to make her OOC. With that in mind, I figured that making her like the Outsider wouldn't be anything bad. And since she was mostly treated as a side character, despite being the main antagonist, it wouldn't be any different. She would, like The Outsider, communicate with people who she considers interesting and give them a little 'guidance'.

Salem would have access to some of her powers as the Outsider, however doing so used up a lot of energy, so he could completely act like the Outsider. Because of that, she recreated a few abilities she had with the Grimm, like the jelly-fish thing, that allowed her similar concepts. And unlike her canon, my Salem simply wanted to go back to the Dishonored world, so she tried to get the world to kill her off before eventually choosing one single person.

Also, since I always gotten the vibe that Salem doesn't give care in the world about who knows about her, she wouldn't be scared to bring in more people that work with someone like Jaune or Cinder. So eventually, Jaune's Team would learn of Salem and how Jaune is connected to her.

 **-Jaune/The Grimm Walker-**

Since Jaune obviously the protagonist, I thought to make him more an anti-hero than anything else, someone who did everything for himself or his family. Sure, he went against the White Fang and would eventually cross paths with Cinder, but it was more so because they were getting in the way or hindering him. While Jaune did care for humanity, since he _was_ going after Salem, he didn't join Beacon to be a hero like his canon self, but more so because it would help him train against the Grimm and Salem. This would lead to him having a few clashes with his own team as well as the higher-ups at Beacon.

In a way, it's basically how I figured Raven went through things when she attended Beacon. Going only because it would help her tribe to survive before she started to do her own thing. However, unlike her, Jaune would be able to convince his team to join him.

In addition, Jaune would also have to deal with issues outside of Beacon due to him having taken on another persona that the public would call The Grimm Walker…get it? Cause in the game anyone marked were sometimes called Void Walkers? No? Alright then moving on. The Grimm Walker was essentially how Jaune would be able to work outside of Beacon, allowing him to make mistakes he couldn't if he did it as a student (Being seen or harming people).

Jaune's identities would've been identified by a few things: how Jaune was dressed, what gadgets he had and what powers he used. While he was attending Beacon, he would be dressed like Corvo from Dishonored 2, sans the mask, used the more destructive gadgets like grenades and Spring Razors and used the powers that made him look more of wraith (Blink, Wind Blast, etc.). When he was the 'Grimm Walker', he would be dressed like Corvo from the first Dishonored with the mask, used the more non-lethal gadgets like sleep darts and stun mines as well as using Grimm-like powers (Far Reach, Shadow Walk, etc.).

That didn't mean that's what he was restricted to, just what he was focused on using so he can differentiate his persona. He would use Doppelgänger in both forms as well as Dark Vision and Domino and use a grenade or stun mine if he couldn't use anything else.

And since so much focuses on Jaune, he would interact with a lot more of the 'villains' as well as the 'heroes'. From Salem's side people like Watts would have been his source for lethal upgrades while someone like Port would teach him non-lethal techniques. That doesn't include his family since I didn't consider them to be heroes or villains, just Jaune's family. Speaking of which…

 **-Jaune's Family-**

To keep word count down, I'm just going to group Jaune's family members together. Now to be honest, I wanted to make sure his family was kept in the neutral side of things and only got involved because Jaune did. They were also going to have a few tie-ins with Weiss' family besides being a competitor in the Dust market.

Noir, the one I made the leader of the Black Market, would've looked like a major player but was in fact was only doing everything for business. If she did get involved with the story, it would've been because Jaune asked her to or because she felt that it would hurt the rest of her family.

Blanc, Noir's Twin, essentially did the same however, unlike Noir, Blanc would handle situations differently, due to not having a criminal underworld at her beck and call. She would handle things top-side (Business records, deals, etc.) while Noir handled the under-side (Criminal activity). Aside from those two, I wanted to eventually introduce the other members of his family, primarily his oldest sister, Rouge(Red), his twin, Or(Gold), and his mother.

Rouge would've been a former Huntress-in-Training that never finished Beacon and is suffering PTSD due to witnessing both her father and half her team dying on a mission, *Cough*Mountain Glenn*Cough*. Due to this she would often try to get Jaune to quit being a Huntsman-in-Training, but ultimately fail each time. She was also going to have a tie-in with Winter, being the Schnee's partner when they were in Beacon before Rouge dropped out.

Or(Gold) would've been the Piero/Jindosh of the story, supplying certain Dust upgrades or new gadgets to Jaune while being an unrivaled prodigy when it came to technical and mechanical issues. She wouldn't have a big role but would often be mentioned by Jaune whenever someone asked about his weapons and or gear. She would've also met Salem, who gave her ideas over the years, leading to her prodigy status.

Jaune's mother had a similar role to Salem, mainly being there to give Jaune some guidance. This was mainly because she would be running Jaune's family's equivalent to SDC, D'ARC or Dust: Arc's Reserve Company…I know stupid name.

 **-Jaune's Team-**

Like his family, I wanted to give a brief overview of Team Jabberwock (JBRW) so I can keep word count low. So first, if you didn't notice, I just replaced Yang and Jaune on the teams. This was because, Jaune was essentially taking Yang's place on Team Ruby, but he was going to be the main focus and not be a supporting character for the first three Volumes. I know some might argue that, but every time I've watched the first three Volumes, Yang didn't really do much except when it came to fights and setting Blake straight.

I swear, a lot of people make Jaune a decent character and the main focus but when they follow Canon, they just make him a side character while Team RWBY does everything else. Jaune is just there for moral support than anything else and is dragged into the story again. This isn't all stories, but I've seen this happen enough that it was getting to me as a reader. I wanted to make it so that Jaune was the one dragging people in, that included his teammates.

As for said teammates, they would've been the support characters and wouldn't have really changed to much except for not being included in everything. Ruby would be the second-in-command, due to her being a team leader in Canon. Blake would still investigate the White Fang, but would also look into why The Grimm Walker was interested in them as well. Weiss…well, she's just there, mainly because that's how she was in the show.

Not to say I hate Weiss, or any of the characters really, but aside from her family issues and position as Heiress, she really didn't have anything to do with the White Fang. Because of that, and how most of the other characters were never really given a spotlight, it would've been hard to include her. Though, I would've tried, if anything, making her and Jaune clash over family names, pride and other things.

Aside from that, Jaune's team would also be fighting against Jaune when he was The Grimm Walker, and conveniently be doing jobs with Roman and Neo. This would mainly be because he didn't want them to get hurt or interfere in something he knew was didn't concern them.

 **-Ren's Team-**

Honestly? I never planned for Team Lynx (LNNX) to have any major role in the story, similar to other teams. With Jaune being more competent, I felt that it would've been an injustice to write the whole 'Transcripts Incident' and place it on someone else. Hell, just making a plot to include Cardin as an antagonist just felt…wasteful. It's kind of shameful that I couldn't really think of a way to use Team Lynx, but again, Jaune is my main focus.

 **-Ozpin-**

Now here is where things get interesting. You see, I wanted Jaune and Ozpin to be at odd with each other from the get-go. Now, I could've made the issue just be petty, like Ozpin being the reason Jaune lost his dad and why Rouge has PTSD, but I decided that Jaune would be cautious of him because of his ties to Salem. With the 'God' giving Jaune guidance over the years, it would make sense that she would also influence his view on people like Ozpin. This is why I put Heroes and Villains in air quotes, Jaune doesn't really see that separation that someone like Ruby would.

To Jaune, everyone outside his family are considered villains to him, so that would make him weary of practically everyone at first, even his team. This in turn would catch Ozpin's attention and result in Jaune being as secretive as he could while Ozpin did his best to find out more about Jaune. What's more, Jaune's alternate persona would also catch Ozpin's attention and lead to The Grimm Walker's attempted capture.

 **-Beacon's Staff-**

This is just to encompass Goodwitch, Oobleck and Port together. And to keep things quick: Goodwitch would join Ozpin and become suspicious of Jaune, mainly due to Noir's position as Head of the Black Market. She wouldn't outright antagonize Jaune, but be watching his every move in case he did something dangerous. Oobleck and Port would have been old friends with Jaune's father and, as a result, would welcome Jaune warmly. This would also lead to them sharing what they could if Jaune asked them anything.

 **-General Ironwood-**

General Ironwood wouldn't have any direct confrontation with Jaune. In fact the only way he and Jaune would be at odd would be because of Noir. In the show, Ironwood basically made it so that he and his army were in charge of security in Vale and Beacon. Since Noir is technically against authority, more by business than anything else, she would start causing trouble for any Atlas soldier that tried to stop her operations.

A few shots fired, some people badly hurt and miscommunication would result in Noir and Ironwood butting heads, while Jaune would offer assistance to Noir as The Grimm Walker. This would lead to Ironwood wanting to get The Grimm Walker, since he would be the source of many problems, not to mention that Ozpin has his eye on him.

 **-Qrow and Raven-**

Now why am I grouping these two together? Simply, they both want to convince Jaune to join them. However, while they would see Jaune using similar powers, it would be The Grimm Walker that they would want since he would have the more Grimm-like abilities.

Both of them would know of the mark on The Grimm Walker's hand, since Raven has a similar but not exact copy, and seeing how well he used his powers, would make them realize how valuable Jaune would be if he helped them out. Obviously Raven would simply want him so her tribe could continue on. Why have one marked person when you can have two?

Qrow would want Jaune to join Ozpin's Group, as someone who could replace his sister. Of course, with Ozpin's attention on The Grimm Walker, he would approve while Ironwood would be against it, mainly because of how The Grimm Walker has cause him problems. Goodwitch wouldn't have an opinion until after she met The Grimm Walker personally.

And just to make this less of a problem, the two wouldn't try to go after Jaune until near the end of the story, during Vol. 3.

 **-White Fang-**

Now, you would think that the White Fang would be a major play with how Jaune was attacking their operations, but sadly no…they're not. The White Fang issue would mainly have to deal with Noir's group, mainly Roman and Neo who would be working with the group on occasion. It wouldn't be until Blake started to put her attention on them that Jaune would actively go after them outside of his role as The Grimm Walker.

Since they wouldn't be a major issue for Jaune, I thought I should at least create a group that could provide some conflict with the White Fang, which birthed the creation of my own faction…

 **-Howlers-**

Now like I said, this was created purely to give the White Fang an enemy faction. Why? Because I believe that Blake is not the only one in all of RWBY that is strongly against what the White Fang has become. Sure, Volume 5 proved that with Ghira and a few others, but about before? As such, the Howlers were essentially another faction full of people like Blake. Faunus who were once part of the White Fang but left after it began to militarize itself.

They're main purpose was to oppose the White Fang, doing what they could in stopping the once peaceful group from doing more harm against humans. They would mainly be positioned outside the kingdoms as well, providing protection to settlements too far away. This faction would also have a few humans within their ranks that would show that humans and Faunus could work together.

Jaune's family would have close ties to this faction, being one of the reason's it was originally formed. As such, many of the higher-up members would know of Jaune and his alternate persona. Despite all this, the Howlers would've been tied to anything concerning Noir. So, who is Jaune supposed to go up against as an antagonist? Well…

- **Cinder and Co.-**

Here is where Jaune's main focus would be. You may be asking, why? Well it's simple, Cinder, like Jaune and Raven, is marked by Salem. This would give her powers like Jaune, resulting in Jaune trying to seek her out as The Grimm Walker. Since Cinder didn't technically reveal herself until the end of Vol. 1, The Grimm Walker wouldn't know who she is. As a result, the interaction between two will be minimal; only really happening when the two crossing paths when they happen to share a similar objective.

Eventually, Jaune would find out who Cinder really is thanks to Noir and learn how she was working against Jaune and his family. Of course, the two will eventually start to clash but it will be after Jaune notices what Cinder's willing to do to get to her objective. This would cause Jaune to do his best to stop her whenever he could, often times resulting in the two using their powers to trades blows.

Aside from Cinder, Emerald and Mercury would mostly be annoyances to Jaune due to him using his powers to counteract whatever they do (Emerald's illusions are useless against Jaune's Dark Vision. Mercury is caught by Mesmerize or Doppelgänger.)

A side note: I did consider Cinder as an option when it came to parings, the others being Blake, Weiss or Neo.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Gadgets and Powers¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Not much to say here. Back in chapter 1, I put up a list of everything I wanted to use from Dishonored. Obviously Jaune wouldn't be getting everything, but he would have a decent armory of weapons, gadgets and powers to use. Over the course of the story, Jaune would upgrade his things but he still wouldn't have everything.

Can't say much here except for the fact that Jaune would've received his upgrades either from his twin or from Watts. One of them would focus on Non-lethal while the other would be Lethal.

Another thing I would've taken are all the traps and things that are used in the games; mainly Clockwork Soldiers and Tall Boys.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Plot¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

 _Okay so there wasn't much when it came to the plot. Sagistic told me that that when it comes to Fanfiction, most writers will use the Canon plot as a base for their own. They'll follow certain points of the story up to a point before they break off and do their own thing. When it comes to mine, I'm not different. Under everything I did, and all the things I added, it was still RWBY's plot that I was following._

 _The only difference is that Jaune would be doing EVERTHING. Aside from a few character specific things like Ruby's early enrollment or Blake leaving the Team, Jaune would be the one to either be involved or cause everything that happens in the plot. This is why I redid Ruby and Blake's trailers and added Jaune to them. But like I said up above, I wanted this fic to focus on what Jaune did and what better way, aside from making an original plot, than to just replace the main characters with only him? Don't answer that…ever._

 _Anyway, I'll just pick up from the last chapter and give you a quick overview of the rest of the plot. Keep in mind, this was supposed to take place over the first three volumes. Alright, so…_

 **(Arc 1: Team Squabbles)**

After initiation, things would go like they normally would in Canon, Team Jabberwock would get to know each other, classes happened and the four butt heads over certain topics. However, unlike in Canon, where Ruby and Weiss talk with a staff member and change their ways and the team bonds, Jaune doesn't do much about this, figuring that everything would resolve itself eventually. The lack of interaction from Jaune leads to the others slightly hating each other.

Jaune distances himself because his and Weiss' ideal often clash, Weiss hates that she's not team leader and Jaune's inaction as one, Ruby is slightly sad that the team isn't bonding and Blake is indifferent about the whole thing, further saddening Ruby and angering Weiss. The professors would often give their input, bringing the team close, but Jaune's lack of action keeps everyone apart.

This would continue for about a month, in which Cardin and his team begin to mock Team Jabberwock about their lack of teamwork and the members as individuals. Team Jabberwock decided to ignore them in favor of knocking them around during Goodwitch's classes. Despite that, it would be clear that the four of them aren't working well together, even more when Team Cardinal easily defeats them despite their own lack of teamwork.

After this revelation, Weiss heads to Ozpin and asks that she be made team leader. Ozpin however denies her request and tells her why, resulting in Weiss thinking over her actions. Once the team gathers for the day, Weiss tried to mend things with Jaune, but is quick to Weiss snap at Jaune, causing him to leave and head to Noir.

The team breaks up even more due to Jaune spending most of his free time doing his thing or doing jobs for Noir as The Grimm Walker. The latter action causes his reputation to grow to a point where even Beacon is talking about his alternate persona. This however, ends up fracturing his team more as he and Weiss clash over The Grimm Walker's motives and actions. After being unknowingly criticized by Weiss, Jaune's anger reaching its breaking point, causing him to use his powers to destroy his gun and crossbow. This causes the rest of the team to fear Jaune slightly, forcing the blonde to make the team take some time away from each other.

After explaining everything to Goodwitch and Ozpin, Jaune is given some time away and uses it to do some more jobs of Noir. This time, he manages to cross paths with Cinder, who is dressed like in 'Dance, Dance, Infiltration', and tries to question her after he managed to catch her. Cinder manages to escape, leaving Jaune even angrier than before. Eventually, Noir would notice Jaune's increased hostility and stress and decides to have a talk with him about it. Jaune would explain everything before spending a night doing jobs with Noir herself, where she explains the concepts of having a team.

This would calm Jaune down and let him understand what his position means. The next day, Noir forces Jaune to spend time with his team where they, once again, butt heads when it came to Weiss' attitude. However, before things could repeat, the four of them find themselves talking to someone; Jaune talks with Port, Weiss with Ozpin, Ruby with Goodwitch and Blake with Oobleck.

The four of them meet up once again and take a second to look at each other before Jaune apologizes for not being a team leader. From there, the others apologize for their own reasons before agreeing to sit down and talk with one another. This leads to Jaune explaining that he always tended to do things by himself and how when conflicts like this came up with his family, they usually sorted themselves out.

Weiss would explain a bit about her family and life style, Ruby would tell everyone her naïve expectations for the team and Blake would mostly repeat what Jaune said, leaving out her ties with the White Fang. Once everything was sorted, the four would agree to try and act like a team, assigning titles and position to themselves in order to stay organized. Jaune was the leader and strategist, Ruby was second in command and weapons maintenance, Weiss was the intel management and Blake was their 'spymaster' and intel-gatherer.

Once everything's set, the team would slowly bond together, each member easily fitting into their positions. This is shown when the team manages to work together to beat other first-year teams during Goodwitch's class. This Arc was mainly created to replace the one about Jaune and his transcripts, using a few characters, like Cardin, but focusing more on Team JBRW.

 **(Arc 2: A New Threat?)**

This Arc isn't really too different from Canon…well, the direction isn't. Let me explain. With Team Jabberwock slowly bonding together, they decided to start spending more time with one another outside of classes. This leads Jaune to taking them into Vale where they run into Noir, Blanc and their old teammates, Ebony and Ivory Hardwood…another set of twins. Introducing everyone to each other, the eight of them decided to spend time with one another before they're interrupted by a White Fang attack near the docks. Yes, I'm talking about that dust shop.

With help from Team Henna (HENA), named after a dye from a plant called Henna, they managed to stop the White Fang. After they're done, Weiss starts to talk about the White Fang, but is quickly cut off by Ebony and Ivory, who are both Faunus and were once members before Beacon. Dropping the issue, the eight head to the docks when they realize a ship from Vacuo is arriving. Sun tries to make a break for it but is caught by the older team without much hassle.

With their time together ruined by the White Fang attack, the two teams decided to separate, Team Jabberwock heading back to Beacon while Team Henna separates to go back to work, with Blanc and Ivory handing Sun over to Beacon. Anyway, once Team Jabberwock gets back to Beacon, Weiss voices her concerns about the White Fang, leading her and Blake to fight.

Blake reveals her heritage and past with the White Fang and runs away, while Jaune stops both Ruby and Weiss from following. Instead, Jaune sends a message to Noir, asking if she could keep an eye out for Blake while he talks with Weiss and Ruby. The next day, Jaune heads back to Vale to meet Noir while Ruby and Weiss look for Blake. Once Jaune meets with Noir, he finds out that Ebony found Blake and invited her to spend the night.

Meeting up with Blake again, Jaune explains that he knew about her being a Faunus but kept quiet. He would then tell Blake about what he and Weiss talked about before saying that Weiss was looking for her. Blake accepts but stays, saying that she wanted to find out about the crimes involving the White Fang. Unfortunately, Noir tells them to forget about it, getting Ebony agree when Blake tries to be stubborn.

Calling Weiss and Ruby to pick up Blake, Jaune has Ebony take Blake somewhere else before he and Noir talk about the White Fang. Noir would let Jaune know about problems that Roman and Neo started to face because someone hired them to work with the White Fang. This will cause Jaune to offer his help, joining a group of fighters (The Howlers), hired by Noir, in a steak-out near the docks.

Instead of Blake and Sun going against Roman at the docks, it would be a small battle of White Fang members going against Howlers with Roman and Jaune supporting the latter. The commotion caused by the battle would catch the rest of Jaune's team's attention and lead to them joining in the fight near the end. Jaune would be forced to confront them after Blake notices him, as The Grimm Walker, fighting but would join Roman in escaping.

Once Jaune and Roman manage to retreat to a warehouse, the two are greeted by Emerald, Mercury, Cinder and Noir. Cinder threatens Roman, and by extension Noir and Jaune before leaving. After settles down, Noir calls Jaune and tells him how the Kingdom of Vale was under attack and how it would likely fall to the Arc Family to stop it.

 **(Arc 3: Investigations)**

This Arc starts off on a dark note when Jaune, who has grown to trust his team more, decides that it would be time to let them in on his connections to the Black Market. On their way, the team notices a bookstore is being surrounded by police and decide to investigate. This leads them to finding out that the owner was murdered, before they run into Ebony. The Faunus tells them that she and Noir knew the owner and made a deal with each other and that the White Fang is the culprit.

After this, Jaune tells Ebony that he's ready to properly introduce his team to Noir. The Faunus then leads Team Jabberwock through Vale before leading them to a large warehouse. Jaune's team would be confused about what was happening before they see Roman and Neo talking with Noir. Getting their weapons ready, Jaune and Noir fill the girls in on the Black Market.

The reveal to the Black Market would simply be this: Weiss would be appalled by the idea due to living in Atlas, Ruby would find it amazing after hearing around the Black Market from her Uncle Qrow and Blake would be indifferent, having had previous dealings after she left the White Fang. After that, Noir would let some information slip Jaune would reveal how he is The Grimm Walker and had gone after the White Fang

This would cause a few different reactions from the team members: Weiss would be slightly afraid because of how easily she saw The Grimm Walker was able to kill some White Fang members, Ruby would be surprised and ecstatic to know find out how strong Jaune is and Blake would bee the same, if only a bit calmer about it. Though a bit hesitant, the rest of Jaune's team would accept the fact that Jaune is technically in league with a network of criminals and agree to help out if they could.

To get them introduced a bit more, Noir and Jaune would have Roman give the girls a quick rundown of how the Black-Market works, yadda, yadda, yadda. While this is happening, Noir asks if Jaune could do some more jobs for her since Atlas' arrival is making it a bit hard for the Black Market to do some jobs. The Grimm Walker starts to work again, causing problems for Atlas after a few jobs involve sabotaging their outposts around Vale.

After doing a few jobs, Team Jabberwock asks Noir if they could help look into the bookstore owner's murder but are rejected. When asking why, Noir tells Jaune that this kind of job is too dangerous for him and his team, and how it could easily lead to their deaths. Jaune surprises Noir by accepting the rejection before leading his team away. Once the team gets back to Beacon, Jaune would reveal that he was going to look into the murder himself.

Just like in the show, the team meets up and discusses what they're going to do. Jaune and Ruby would visit one of Noir's contacts for information before looking over the crime scene, Weiss would get any info that might relate the killings to dust robberies before switching with Jaune to look over the information while Blake would scout out a potential White Fang Rally before meeting up with Jaune and joining. Unfortunately, since Sun didn't help last time, he's not going to this time.

While at the White Fang Rally, instead of Roman presenting the mechs, it's actually Adam and his new partner (Insert OC). While there, the two spot Jaune and Blake within the crowd and a fight breaks out when members of the Howlers begin to attack. Roman also appears and manages to destroy and steal most of the mechs. Unfortunately, Adam's new partner goes after Jaune and Blake in one mechs and the chase happens.

The chase plays out the same, however Team Henna appears and easily takes out the mech before capturing Adam's partner. Before Team Jabberwock could get away, they are also caught by Atlas soldiers before being handed over to Goodwitch.

 **(Arc 4: Meet the Arcs!)**

There isn't much going on in this Arc except for the dance and maybe the mission itself. That said, this might be the longest Arc, even if I don't write it out as long. So, continuing from the last Arc, Team Jabberwock is currently in Ozpin's office being reprimanded by Goodwitch and Ironwood while Ozpin reviews the footage. After being shouted at enough, the team is sentenced to a strict overwatch on Beacon's ground without access to Vale. Just as the team's dismissed, Ozpin calls Jaune back to talk to him about why his hand is wrapped up. Being in the spotlight of Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood, Jaune tells them about his experience with Grimm and how it left a reminder his hand.

Seeing Jaune get defensive and withdrawn, Ozpin accepts the answer and sends Jaune on his way, telling Goodwitch to keep a particular close eye on him. After Jaune leave, a quick discussion between Ironwood and Ozpin reveals that they're both cautious of Jaune due to him being caught earlier and how he might know more about The Grimm Walker.

With Team Jabberwock, Jaune tells his team how it would be best if they drop whatever they're doing with the White Fang. Blake obviously opposes the idea, but Jaune brings up how without his sister's team they would've died, not counting how he and Blake willingly went into a White Fang Rally. Blake is still opposed to it and is surprised to see that Ruby and Weiss agree with Jaune, hurting her a bit when she thinks she'd being betrayed.

Before the issue could escalate any further, Team Lynx appears and asks if any of them were ready for the upcoming dance. Though caught off guard, Team Jabberwock make an excuse for not going before being introduced to Team Sun.

Over the week, Team Jabberwock learns that a dance is being held before students start taking missions. They also realize that Blake is still on the White Fang issue and is overtaxing herself with it, making them fear that they may break up like they did when they first came together. The day of the dance, Jaune is surprised to see Noir and Blanc and hear that they are attending Beacon's dance as representatives for the family's company.

Telling them about Blake's obsession, Team Jabberwock meets with the twins before the three Arcs reveal a bit about their past. Why Noir runs the Black Market and why Blanc is the next heiress among other things like how their older sister is suffering from PTSD. The main focus is to tell them how their father died because he was so obsessed with doing his job and saving people. Hearing about this, Blake agrees to take it easy and go do the dance, taking Jaune as a partner.

The Dance plays out like usual. But while that is happening, Jaune and Blake notice Cinder running around the campus and decided to follow her. After running into a few groups of Atlas soldiers that were taken down, the two confront her just outside the CCT tower. The fight is a bit one-sided in the beginning with Blake being more of a liability before she's taken out. This leave Jaune to let lose a bit more before he is caught off guard by Cinder using the Maiden's powers.

Cinder manages to infect the CCT but the fight from earlier manages to bring Noir and Blanc over. However, instead of fighting Cinder, the two sisters work together and shut down the CCT just before Ironwood arrives. After the dance, Jaune and Blake gave their side of the fight before Noir joins in and says that the CCT should stay down until the virus can be found and purged. Ironwood goes against this but grudgingly accepts when Ozpin joins agrees.

This is also when Blanc and Noir reveal that they came with a mission request from their mother and how she wants Jaune's team to take it. Ozpin's a little skeptical about it but accepts on the condition that they are joined by an additional team (LNNX, CVFY, SNNN, FNKI…any team really). The mission is 'somewhat' like Canon; the team heads to Mountain Glenn to find that Jaune's family wants to set up an expansion here and wants the Grimm to be cleared out.

Before the teams begin to work on that, they are introduced to Jaune's mom, older sister (Rouge) and his twin (Or), while the younger ones are introduced through a video call. This is the point where Jaune's Twin's technical wizardry is shown as Clockwork Soldiers and few Tall Boys join the family. The mission goes well enough, Team Jabberwock, alongside Oobleck, manage to clear out a large number of Grimm while the other team protects the workers as they begin clearing out or restoring what they can.

The mission is longer than canon, roughly 2 - 3 weeks instead of 1 day. In that time, everyone learns more out the Arc's and how they grew to rival SDC. Rouge also attempts to convince Jaune to stop being a Huntsman leading her to clash with his team, Noir and even her mother. Near the end of the two weeks, the group decide to begin exploring the underground, knowing of the caves beneath.

While there, Rouge joins Team Jabberwock and reveals to them what exactly happened at Mountain Glenn that caused her to have PTSD and why she wants Jaune to stop being a Huntsman. Eventually, the group finds the White Fang who, because of their failed attempts at gathering dust, are accompanied by Watts. The team watches as the group begins to set up charges and IED's on the train. Unfortunately, the group is found out and captured before being brought onto the train as it starts.

Eventually, the others notice that Jaune's team isn't around and go out to find them. This leads to finding the train as it begins to leave causing the other team and Noir and Blanc to jump on as well. Train things happen, all members fight a higher ranked White Fang member in pairs while Jaune and Rouge head to the front. The twist is that the White Fang begin to use similar powers that Jaune did; one uses Blink and another uses Doppelgänger, so and so forth.

When Jaune and Rouge reach the front, they confront Watts who greets with on friendly turns. The fight starts, and ends, really quickly since Watts uses Time Bend (Like Daud does in the game) to talk to Jaune. In that time, Jaune tries attacking Watts but is easily knocked around. After Time Bend ends Watts creates a Doppelgänger and uses it to escape just before the train crashes.

The Breach happens like normal with everyone on the train helping out before Atlas helps out. Once the fights are over and everyone is accounted for, Ironwood reveals that he turned the CCT back on with permission and demand of the Vale Council. When Noir and Blanc try to shut it off, they are blocked by atlas soldiers that are blocking the entrance. This causes Noir and, by extension, everyone with the Black Market to clash against Atlas Forces more often.

Another scene to include is how Jaune learns of a powerful ability that explains why everyone else is able to use powers like him…and how he can obtain for himself.

 **(Arc 5: Vytal Tournament)**

At this point, the Canon take over again and things resume like normal; everything with the Vytal tournament happens with a few small changes. The Arc starts off with Team Jabberwock talking with Noir and Blanc. Noir reveals what Ironwood did and says that 'He gave the enemy back their advantage' and decides to gather the underside of Vale together for whatever attack that might come.

Blanc is a bit skeptical but trusts Noir due to who she normally deals with. Once Noir explains everything, she asks Jaune's Team to try and spread out the information as discreetly as possible, not to cause panic but unease against Atlas. The Team agrees begin to spread rumors of Atlas being corrupt. Surprisingly, it works and leads to many students becoming cautious or outright avoid any Atlas representatives, even the students.

The tournament fights happen like Canon but after their own, Team Jabberwock learn about representatives from D'ARC and SDC and head to main courtyard to greet them. Here, Jaune's family arrives under the pretense of striking up a deal with Atlas. On their way over, a few Atlas drones try to stop them but are quickly destroyed by a few Clockwork Soldiers. Winter sees this and goes to confront the family but is cut off by Rouge. The two then fight like Qrow and Winter in canon which ends in a draw.

After it's over, Ozpin and Ironwood invite Jaune's mother, Rouge and his twin with them while Team Jabberwock decides to look around. With Jaune's mother, after they reach Ozpin's office, he and Ironwood reveal who it was Winter was about to confront. Jaune's mother waves off the encounter without hassle before she brings up how Ironwood went against her family.

Ozpin would try to play Devil's Advocate between the two but is ignored when Jaune's mother decides to give Ironwood a chance to redeem himself in her eyes. Jaune's twin, _yes I will continue to write this because people will get confused when I say 'Or'_ , reveals that she already create an anti-virus that she was going to upload into the CCT before Ironwood turned it back on.

Ironwood accepts and leads the them to the CCT where Jaune's Twin uploads the program. Unfortunately, she learns that because Ironwood turn the tower back on, the virus spread further than expected. This means the while they can kill most of the virus, whoever set it up will still have some control over some things like the camera streams…convenient, no? T

From here, practically everything happens like normal; Mercury fakes his injury, Team Lynx is disqualified and it's Jaune vs Penny while Ruby runs into Mercury. The only difference is that Mercury starts to use powers similar to Jaune, while Ruby reveals the same, shocking Mercury. A Flashback shows Jaune taking Team Jabberwock into the Emerald Forest before he reveals everything about his powers.

When he does, Jaune takes them to the cave he found with Blake during initiation and leads them to the restore shrine. After he finishes explaining his powers and how he can give them the ability to join, Jaune offers them the choice to accept or not. Without hesitation, Blake, Weiss and Ruby accept and place their hands on the shrine. When they do, a mark is burned on their hands (Jaune's emblem mixed with the Outsider's mark).

With Jaune, as he fights Penny, he notices how much force Penny is using before he tried to talk to her. In response, Penny simply increases her aggression to the point where Jaune is forced to use one of powers more and more. It ends when Jaune uses his power to summon Grim to attack.

 **(Arc 6: Attack on Beacon!)**

From there, Cinder begins her whole invasion and people begin to panic. Fortunately, before Cinder could record anything, Jaune's twin manages to shut down the CCT again just before anything bad is shown. As everyone begins to evacuate and call the Grimm, Noir makes her move and sends out everyone she gathered around Vale to stop the Grimm. In Beacon, an Army of Clockwork Soldiers activate and patrol the school just as the Atlas drones begin to malfunction.

Adding to this, Adam and the White Fang begin their portion of the invasion on Beacon, with many of them now using powers. Despite this, many of the huntsmen and Huntresses manage to overcome the supernatural powers and, unfortunately, kill a majority of the White Fang. During that time, Jaune and Blake encounter Adam, who reveals that he received his own mark from Salem.

The fight is pretty much a stalemate the entire time until Rouge and Winter join in and tell Jaune help elsewhere. They managed to get to the CCT just in time to see the Grimm Dragon appear and crash into it. While the two do their best to find any survivors, Jaune spots Cinder heading towards Beacon and decides to chase after her. The two start a chase fight as they head to Ozpin's Office, using their powers to keep up with one another. Getting to the elevator, Cinder manages to get in before it heads to the vault while Jaune is stopped by a few elite White Fang members.

Though a bit difficult, Jaune manages to defeat the members just in time for Pyrrha to exit the elevator and tell him about Ozpin and Cinder fighting. Sending Pyrrha away, Jaune head up to the tower and confronts Cinder. Trading ideologies and how they got their powers, the two begin fighting like normal; Jaune uses his sword and gadgets while Cinder uses her own weapons.

As the fight escalates, the two begin using their more destructive powers, both summoning Grimm or using Wind Blast. After a bit, Jaune manages to fire off a crossbow bolt that takes out Cinder's eyes while one of Cinder's arrow does the same. Seeing that they were both tiring themselves out, Cinder praises Jaune for lasting as long before she starts using the Maiden's powers. This result in Jaune's right arm, one that uses the sword, to be cut off.

Seeing Jaune in the losing position, Cinder decides to mock him and his misuse of Salem's powers. Jaune simply laughs at her before he looks up and holds out a pendant. Just as the rest of his team manages to appear, Cinder and Jaune are enveloped in a light before it fades to reveal them both missing.

 **-Epilogue -**

A week or two has passed since Jaune and Cinder have disappeared. In that time, Vale manages to repel the attack with little damage. Most of the transfer students head back to their kingdoms while clean-up is happening. Team Jabberwock, or what's left, have spent their time scouring the ruins of Beacon and simply find Jaune's sword. The team decided to stay together, leading to Weiss being disowned and help out around Vale for a while.

After some more time passes, Noir tells them how she found Cinder had come from Mistral and posed as a student in Haven academy. With that, Team Jabberwock heads out with Team Lynx to see what they can find in Mistral.

Meanwhile, on beaches of Menagerie, a certain Cat Faunus stumbles across a blonde, missing an arm and an eye.

 _And that about does it for the story. Keep in mind that I really didn't include a whole lot of fight scenes, mainly in the beginning where Jaune and Cinder meet. There are obviously other things that I never mentioned again, such as Ozpin's interest in Jaune or Raven's recruitment. To be honest, I mainly did that so that whoever takes this story up can do what they want._

 _After I post this, I'm going to explain a few more things to Sagistic so if you do have any questions, hopefully he can answer them for you._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Anything to Retcon?¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Honestly, if I had the passion, I would redo the everything I've written.

You could probably tell how much I changed Jaune from what I wanted to what I did. I would've made him more cautious around people and really secretive. I would've done Initiations differently too; making more a hunt for a certain Grimm that was chosen from drawing tickets. I would've redone the beginning a bit, if only to add Jaune's growth.

And many more.

 _But if I were to write down everything, this would be really long and I don't want to do that. So…I guess this is it. Sorry to everyone that enjoyed this story but I'm moving on. It was fun…for what I did. I also have a few story ideas but I'll leave them to Sagistic. Anyway, This is Shira saying, see you guys…I'll be reading from here on occasion, Fanfiction is my favorite thing to read._


End file.
